Butterfly and Hurricanes
by fralara76
Summary: Perché per Loki, Thor è l'ostacolo da eliminare, se intende ottenere il trono che gli spetta per diritto e merito, è l'uomo da disprezzare, rozzo, arrogante e avventato, non adatto a divenire un grande re. Ed è per questo che si ripete disperatamente che non può permettersi di innamorarsi di lui.
1. Chapter 1

**U**n'intensa luce sorprende il leggendario regno di Asgard e lo sveste del manto nero di oscurità.  
Appare come un nuovo mattino, ma alba non è.  
La notte è ancora acerba e il bagliore inatteso spinge alcuni curiosi a volgere lo sguardo al cielo, certi di assistere al passaggio di una stella cometa, inconsapevoli della sua vera origine.  
La fulgore è energia smisurata, immensa, la fonte di tanta luminosità risiede all'interno delle antiche mura, a pochi metri dall'ampio portone del gran Palazzo e porta con sè due viaggiatori al cospetto della dimora del dio Odino.

Non uomini, ma dei, principi cresciuti come fratelli, per espresso desiderio del sovrano di quel mondo in cui hanno fatto ritorno.  
Una volontà calpestata da tempo ormai e il loro rientro marca all'apparenza la loro divisione.  
Disprezzo e rispetto, passione e distacco.  
Due anime in bilico in opposti e smisurati sentimenti, un equilibrio così fragile da poter mutare con il semplice battito d'ali di una farfalla il ritmo dei loro cuori eterni.

**T**hor respira a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca della notte asgardiana, lieto di ritrovarsi nuovamente tra le terre accoglienti del suo mondo.  
Con il Bifrost danneggiato deve il suo trasferimento da Midgard al Tesseract, il cubo del potere universale, un grande dono di Odino ma anche un'arma terribile, se sfruttato per intenti perversi.  
Un'ipotesi malauguratamente testata proprio in quegli ultimi giorni.  
Loki, fratello e dio ingordo di ambizione, se ne appropriò e con quell'immenso potere tentò di soggiogare il mondo degli uomini.  
Furono orribili momenti di disordine, sventati solo grazie alla salda collaborazione con terrestri straordinari, capaci di gesta fuori del comune, coraggiosi a tal punto da immolarsi anima e corpo per la salvezza del proprio pianeta.  
La guerra scatenata da Loki finì con la sua totale sconfitta e Thor ottenne un'altra grande vittoria.  
Ora l'erede rimpatria con tutti gli onori, stremato dalla battaglia, ma sollevato di aver risparmiato il popolo degli umani dal dominio di un tiranno ingiusto, folle e pericoloso.  
Felice di aver protetto lei, Jane Foster, la dolce abitante di Midgard alla quale è legato sentimentalmente.  
Eppure gli occhi del dio del tuono cercano quelli del signore degli inganni, desiderosi di comunicare tutta la sofferenza provata per quella situazione.

_"Ancora non mi capacito delle tue efferate azioni, fratello mio!"_  
Non fa che ripetersi disperato.

Le sue mani stringono morbose la gabbia metallica indistruttibile che racchiude il cubo d'energia cosmica, e la allontanano da quelle del fratellastro, altrettanto smaniose di possederlo.  
Loki è una minaccia, è caos, è male.  
E Thor l'ha definitivamente accettato per quello che è.

**C**on la pena nel cuore constata le condizioni del proprio fratello, amato come tale nonostante non vi sia realmente alcun legame di sangue, rispettato malgrado il suo dichiarato disprezzo.  
Il volto pallido è deturpato da vistose ecchimosi sugli zigomi accentuati, i lunghi capelli corvini gli ricadono disordinati e ne celano in parte lo sguardo fiero, segnato da profonde occhiaie.  
Le sue labbra sigillate da una maschera di ferro lo obbligano al silenzio, crudele costrizione, ma necessaria ad inibire il suo grande potere mistico, così come le manette ai polsi lividi.  
La schiena ricurva e l'equilibrio precario dovuto alle gambe indolenzite completano la visione di un fisico provato dagli eventi trascorsi e dal viaggio intrapreso.  
Sensi di colpa attanagliano l'animo inquieto di Thor e lo tormentano sin dalla loro prima dichiarata rivalità.

_"Se non avessi ottenuto la scioccante verità sul tuo passato, forse non avresti commesso simile pazzie."_  
Si danna, scrutando il prigioniero immobile, apparentemente arrendevole, forse in attesa di sue istruzioni.

-Il potere del Tesseract ha di certo richiamato l'attenzione di nostro padre. Preparati Loki: presto verranno a scortarci – gli enuncia in un filo di voce, sostenendo con forte disagio lo sguardo astioso ottenuto in risposta dall'altro.  
Quelle iridi di smeraldo tanto care si accendono d'ira per qualche istante, poi le folte ciglia nere calano il sipario di quello spettacolo in difesa dalla troppa insistenza dimostrata dai suoi occhi di ghiaccio.  
-Non sai quanto vorrei liberarti da queste catene e tornare a casa insieme, fianco a fianco, con la dignità che si addice a un principe – gli confessa Thor –Ma visto il tuo trascorso di menzogne e follia non posso più fidarmi di te, fratello mio.

_Fratello._  
Gli occhi di Loki si riaprono indignati e seppure venga in parte strozzato dal bavaglio di ferro, libera il proprio dissenso in un urlo frustrato, bramoso di cancellare il suono di quel termine scellerato.  
Alla vista del bell'ovale sfigurato dalla rabbia, Thor protesta d'istinto.  
-Come puoi rinnegarmi, Loki? E' vero noi non siamo fratelli, ma siamo cresciuti insieme! – gli rammenta, avvilito dall'ostinato ripudio del loro antico legame -Sei così pieno di rancore, da essere uscito di senno completamente?  
Le offese sono tali da spingere alla reazione il fratellastro, ma la spossatezza fisica e le catene limitano i suoi riflessi, tanto che il suo pugno non è minaccioso come previsto e viene arrestato dal suo avversario con facilità.  
-Placa il tuo vigore, ti servirà per camminare fino a casa – lo avvisa Thor.  
Il suo ghigno beffardo è pari a una lama tagliente per Loki, le sue mani grandi e calde si posano sopra i pugni serrati e vi restano tirannici fino a quando non li sente schiudersi.  
Il dio vinto scioglie quel contatto arrogante, prepotente, tipico del figlio primogenito di Odino, assurdamente prescelto per il trono.  
Ma d'improvviso quelle labbra si addolciscono e il sorriso diviene gentile, sincero.  
Quello no, non l'aveva affatto previsto.

-Non importa quante efferatezze possa infliggermi la tua mente contorta. Che ti piaccia o no, tu per me resterai sempre un fratello – ribadisce Thor, accarezzandogli una nivea guancia – Il mio affetto per te non può spegnersi.  
La seducente tenerezza colpisce al cuore il ribelle, deliziato dal tocco di quelle dita delicate sulla pelle, capaci di donargli una quiete che mai avrebbe creduto di poter provare.

_Amore fraterno._  
I pensieri di Loki cullano avidi la voce calda del suo nemico.  
_Amore._  
_Thor lo ama._  
Un'improvvisa commozione lo obbliga a voltargli le spalle, così da celare le piccole perle nate dai suoi occhi languidi, incapace di reprimere quell'intensa emozione spontanea che gli ha travolto il cuore nero.  
-Loki? – lo richiama Thor, al notare il suo esile corpo scosso da un fremito, forse causato da un singulto.  
Acquietato il conflitto interiore tra la coscienza e l'anima oscura, il signore degli inganni si volta con grazia e torna a mostrarsi al proprio arrogante carceriere con aria enigmatica e serena.  
Nei suoi occhi di giada Thor non trova traccia di turbamento, ma il tremore delle dita affusolate che scivolano fra i setosi capelli sono inconfutabili segnali sufficienti a colmargli l'anima di speranza.  
Forse c'è del sentimento seppellito nei meandri della sua anima votata alle tenebre, forse esiste ancora il giovane Jotunn cresciuto insieme a lui, con cui amava giocare nella fanciullezza.

Istanti fugaci di speranza al quale Thor si appiglia disperatamente.  
Momenti di debolezza, attimi intensi in cui Loki ha temuto di rivelare al fratello il forte batticuore che l'ha colto di sorpresa durante quella sincera confessione.

_"Io ti odio Thor, con tutto me stesso!"_  
Sentenzia ostinata la sua mente plagiata dall'oscurità.

_"Mi hai derubato di onore e gloria, del mio futuro! Io devo odiarti!"_  
Ribadisce fra sé le sue giuste motivazioni, spronato dall'orgoglio, incoraggiato dall'invidia, supportato dalla sua smisurata ambizione.

Perché per Loki, Thor è l'ostacolo da eliminare, se intende ottenere il trono che gli spetta per diritto e merito, è l'uomo da disprezzare, rozzo, arrogante e avventato, non adatto a divenire un grande re.  
Ed è per questo che si ripete disperatamente che non può permettersi di innamorarsi di lui.

**I**l fruscio dell'erba smossa al passaggio di misteriosi avventori, interrompe il flusso delle loro riflessioni e li esortano a scrutare tra la rigogliosa vegetazione dei giardini.  
Soldati, probabilmente richiamati dalla luce emessa dal Tesseract.  
-Chi siete? – enuncia a pieni polmoni il dio del tuono –Mostratevi al figlio del vostro signore!  
Voci allegre e insistenti a lui familiari invocano il suo nome, la marcia degli uomini è sempre più decisa e affrettata.  
Non passa che qualche minuto e infine Thor scorge oltre a delle siepi imbrunite dalla notte i misteriosi soldati, che si rivelano essere i fedeli alleati di innumerevoli battaglie.  
Il loro arrivo non è affatto cosa gradita a Loki, che lancia un'occhiata al fratello messaggera di inquietudine.  
-Miei amici! Quale immensa gioia rivedervi! – esclama a gran voce il principe asgardiano, mentre va loro incontro entusiasta.

-Thor! Stupido di un folle!  
E' Sif a inveirgli contro in tono rude, per poi reclamare da lui un sentito abbraccio con una foga tale da farlo rovinare al suolo sotto il suo peso, un disastroso approccio accolto dall'ilarità del resto del gruppo.  
Alla visione del fratello stretto alla giunonica guerriera tra l'erba bagnata dalla rugiada, fitte lancinanti allo stomaco torturano Loki, un dolore tale da bloccargli il respiro per lunghi attimi angoscianti.

_"Perché tanto malessere, che cosa mi succede? "_  
Si chiede sconvolto, mentre si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena responsabile del suo incomprensibile patimento.

-Sono stata in ansia per te! Avresti dovuto portarci con te su Midgard a combattere al tuo fianco!  
Sif rimprovera il proprio compagno, risentita dalla sua decisione di aver intrapreso una missione delicata senza avvalersi della loro collaborazione.  
Thor subisce la furia verbale dell'amica ancora a carponi sopra di sé, i lunghi capelli bruni scompigliati le incorniciano il viso e le esaltano lo sguardo luminoso e fiero.  
-Odino ha dovuto utilizzare molta magia nera affinchè il mio viaggio andasse a buon fine, e questo ha richiesto enorme sacrificio fisico – le spiega paziente l'accusato –Sono piuttosto in pena per lui.  
-Non temere mio principe, tuo padre sta bene – lo rassicura lei –E' solo preoccupato per voi. Il vostro ritorno gioverà alla sua salute!

-Ehi, voi due! Certe effusioni dovrebbero restare private! – finge di scandalizzarsi Volstagg, divertito non poco dalla scena equivoca.  
-Perdonaci, amico mio! Il mio lungo viaggio ha messo a dura prova le mie condizioni fisiche – si affretta a puntualizzare Thor, imbarazzato dall'ambiguità di quella situazione.  
-E tu invece hai stremato i nostri cuori, angustiati per la tua sorte! – replica acida Lady Sif, mentre lo libera dal disagio e con agilità si risolleva, porgendo una mano in soccorso all'amico, da lui subito accettata.  
Approfittando della distrazione dovuta al piccante battibecco dei due, il silenzioso prigioniero cerca di riottenere il Tesseract, maldestramente abbandonato a terra dal fratello.  
Furtivo si avvicina all'oggetto ambito, basterebbe sfiorarlo appena e verrebbe catapultato in un altro mondo, in altre dimensioni, semmai solo lo desiderasse.  
La sua ultima occasione di lasciare Asgard, l'unica possibilità di sfuggire al detestato contendente al trono.

Scappare, e separarsi da Thor, l'asgardiano, immeritevole di stima e affetto da parte sua.  
Ma è davvero questo che desidera?  
Il batticuore insistente gli suggerisce ben altro, e le mani si arrestano tremanti.  
Thor, le sue mani forti sulla pelle, i suoi occhi di cristallo, il sorriso gentile.  
Separarsi da lui, di nuovo.  
Un attimo di insicurezza, il tempo di un sospiro, nulla paragonato all'eternità di un dio, eppure basta a farlo cadere ancora una volta.  
Crolla in Loki ogni certezza , la tensione reclama la resa delle armi e allo stesso modo le ginocchia cedono sotto il peso del suo corpo indebolito.

**I**n poche falcate Fandral e Hogun si portano accanto al prigioniero, scandagliato con aria sprezzante, divertiti dall'aspetto trasandato e dall'aria confusa.  
Il temibile dio del caos, a capo chino, in ginocchio, assorto in suoi sibillini pensieri.  
-Bene bene Loki, finalmente un aspetto che ti si addice! Le manette ti donano sai? – lo schernisce il valente spadaccino, mentre il compagno esprime il proprio giudizio con volgari fischi insistenti.  
-Anche una museruola! Forse questa volta Thor riuscirà ad addomesticarlo come si deve – irrompe la voce profonda di Volstagg, sopraggiunto a recuperare il potente oggetto ancora incustodito.  
Infastidito dalle schermaglie, Loki raccoglie le poche energie rimaste e con grazia si rialza da terra, sfidando quegli uomini con il suo sguardo fiero.  
Quegli occhi intensi e il portamento altero in difesa della sua dignità, colpiscono Fandral in modo inaspettato.  
Un brivido lungo la schiena lo sorprende quando ne contempla i lineamenti delicati della mascella imprigionati dalla gabbia di ferro, la carnagione perlata è accentuata dai lunghi capelli in disordine, morbida seta mora che cela in parte la visione delle sue iridi, lucenti come due incantevoli smeraldi.  
Una contorta eccitazione sale quando esplora il tessuto in pelle nera logoro dalla battaglia, le lacerazioni mostrano in modo provocante parte del petto glabro, il pallore della vita sottile e delle sue cosce, le pesanti catene riposano lungo ai fianchi ed esaltano le linee morbide delle lunghe gambe.

-Sei uno spettacolo di perversione! Sono senza parole! – esclama Fandral affascinato, mentre gli solleva il mento in modo sgarbato e gli imprigiona il volto tra le mani, incurante dei suoi lamenti in protesta.  
Gli occhi di Loki si assottigliano minacciosi, indignato da quell'affermazione gli schiaffeggia le dita e si libera dalla presa villana, ma alla sua reazione non arriva il riscontro sperato.  
-Buono principino, non vorrai mica incorrere in una punizione? - gli sussurra il suo molestatore, mentre si appropria delle sue catene e vi gioca distratto.  
-Sembra proprio che se le cerchi invece! Rivedremo la sua educazione quando lo sbatteremo in una cella buia come merita - commenta Volstagg, mentre Hogun strizza l'occhio in modo complice, confermando pieno appoggio.  
-Avete ragione ragazzi, finalmente avremo giustizia molto presto – li asseconda Fandral -Anche se, personalmente, gradirei un piccolo anticipo.  
Come avesse per le mani un guinzaglio tira a sé le catene e Loki si ritrova di colpo tra le sue braccia.  
-Ah, forse ho dato troppa forza, ma non temere dolcezza, mi allenerò in queste notti per i nostri giochetti, contento? - lo sbeffeggia ancora, umiliazioni intollerabili per il principe rinnegato, che grida la sua collera e si dibatte per sciogliere quel morboso abbraccio.  
-Thor, posso giocare qualche volta con la tua deliziosa bambolina di porcellana? – domanda a gran voce il provocatore, tra le risate fragorose dei compagni, spettatori compiaciuti delle sue molestie.  
L'enuncio induce il dio del tuono e la bella guerriera a rivolgere attenzione al resto del gruppo, ma i nuovi spettatori non trovano lo spettacolo di loro gradimento.

Il cuore dell'erede manca un battito alla vista del fratello stretto tra le braccia dello spadaccino, l'angoscia lo assale all'udire i suoi gemiti sommessi quando l'aggressore gli sussurra qualche frase sibillina all'orecchio.  
-Non credi stiano esagerando? Si tratta pur sempre di un principe di Asgard! – sentenzia Sif, contrariata dall'atteggiamento irrispettoso, ma quando si volta verso il compagno in cerca di conferme, non lo trova più al suo fianco.

**H**ogun e Volstagg arretrano d'istinto all'arrivo del dio del tuono, intimoriti dall'ira letta nei suoi occhi adamantini non si azzardano a proferire parola, ma chinano il capo e alzano le braccia in segno di resa.  
-Va bene va bene ho ecceduto un po' – si affretta a porgere le sue scuse lo spadaccino, seppure lo stupisca vedere l'amico tanto in collera.  
-Togli le tue mani di dosso da mio fratello! – ordina il principe asgardiano, le sue urla sono come ruggiti in faccia a Fandral –Come osi oltraggiare il tuo principe? Chi ti esonera dal mostrargli adeguata deferenza?

Loki sbarra gli occhi incredulo.  
Thor, il borioso e impudente erede di Asgard, si sta battendo in difesa del suo onore.

-Calmati amico mio, era solo uno scherzo innocente – si difende Fandral –E' nulla in confronto ai crimini commessi da questo traditore, su Midgard e ad Asgard, persino contro di te!  
Le sue giustificazioni vengono ignorate dal figlio di Odino, accecato da collera scriteriata lo afferra alla gola e lo solleva da terra, scrutandolo con freddezza.  
La foga con la quale gli si avventa contro istiga il guerriero a sbarazzarsi dell'ingombrante ostaggio, che lasciato al suo destino cade tra il ciottolato del sentiero e batte violentemente il capo.  
-Non sei tu a dover giudicare un dio! – scandisce Thor, gli occhi fissi in quelli vitrei dell'altro –Odino è il solo che potrà punire Loki!  
-Lasciatelo andare mio signore, abbiamo compreso il nostro errore! – intercede Volstagg, in pena per le sorti del compagno, ormai a rischio di asfissia.  
-Thor, così lo ucciderai! - irrompe anche il taciturno Hogun.  
-Nessuno di voi dovrà avvicinarsi a lui! – li ammonisce ancora –Se vi vedrò infierire su Loki ancora una volta, avrete il suo identico trattamento da parte di Odino! Quello che spetta ai traditori!  
-Basta così! Hanno chiaro il concetto! – interviene infine Sif, accorsa a fermarne l'irrazionale vendetta –Ora lascia andare Fandral.  
Ripete cauta, mentre una mano gli stringe una spalla e l'altra si posa sulle sue, inducendole ad ammorbidire la presa alla gola dello sventurato.  
-Thor, ti chiedono scusa tutti, ora pensa a tuo fratello - suggerisce la ragazza, spostando il suo interesse verso il caro protetto.  
Solo allora si ridesta in Thor la ragione perduta.

-Va bene, mi dispiace amica mia, ho perso il controllo – le confessa in un filo di voce.  
Ancora confuso il dio si allontana dal compagno aggredito, che finalmente svincolato si dilegua in solitario verso il Palazzo.  
Thor lascia che vada, ci sarà il tempo per le scuse, tra i suoi pensieri confusi è chiara solo l'ossessiva esigenza di occuparsi del fratello ancora privo di sensi, e subito.  
Incurante degli sguardi dei guerrieri su di sé si precipita a soccorrerlo, con premura lo accoglie tra le braccia e gli accoccola il capo contro il suo petto.  
Lady Sif osserva le catene di Loki ondeggiare al passo deciso del vittorioso figlio di Odino, incamminatosi sulla strada del ritorno.  
Segue prontamente il suo signore, così come i suoi compagni, seppure mantengano da lui una debita distanza.

_"Mi domando chi tra i due sia il vero prigioniero."_  
Si ritrova a pensare preoccupata.

**L**a luce soffusa donata dalle fiamme di un braciere in rame conduce Loki a un sereno risveglio.  
La sensazione di morbidezza sotto il suo corpo è il primo confuso contatto con l'ambiente circostante che lo riporta gradualmente alla lucidità, le mani tastano d'istinto la consistenza della massa in cui giace e comprende di ritrovarsi in un letto con delle lenzuola di cotone.  
Solo in un secondo momento si rende conto di non sentire il suono metallico delle catene e volge sorpreso lo sguardo ancora velato dal lungo sonno ristoratore ai polsi, che ritrova denudati dai bracciali di ferro.  
Gli occhi grandi per lo stupore saettano in ogni direzione, si posano sul modesto mobilio di quella stanza asettica avvolta nella penombra, sul pavimento in marmo grigio, sulla porta massiccia, senza vedere nulla davvero.

-Ben svegliato – sente sussurrare con dolcezza.  
Un uomo provvede a rimuovergli l'opprimente maschera e gli scosta qualche ciocca impolverata dal viso.  
Loki lambisce con la lingua le labbra sottili finalmente libere.  
-Finalmente – bisbiglia con voce ancora incerta, a causa del lungo mutismo obbligato.  
Le dita del misterioso soccorritore gli vezzeggiano una guancia, ma si ritraggono all'istante.  
-Scotti! Devi riposare, hai la febbre troppo alta – si raccomanda –Domani all'alba disporrò che ci si accerti delle tue condizioni.  
La voce è troppo lieve per riconoscerne il timbro, ma il principe ha riconosciuto quel tocco gentile, speciale, estatico, in grado di alleviare le sue pene e di cancellare tutte le sue paure.

-Thor!– enuncia speranzoso, sforzandosi di focalizzare la sagoma dell'uomo avvolta nell'oscurità.  
L'interpellato non risponde.  
Il rumore dei suoi tacchi riecheggiano per la camera, sono sempre più distanti dal capezzale, il cigolio della porta avvisa del suo imminente abbandono.  
-Ti fidi a lasciarmi solo? Non temi una mia fuga, asgardiano? – gli grida Loki con voce ancora malferma.  
Silenzio.  
Irritato da quell'atteggiamento prova a sollevarsi dal letto, ma la forte nausea e violenti capogiri lo costringono a desistere dalle sue intenzioni.  
-Dannazione! Non sarà di certo un malessere a tenermi ostaggio in queste squallide mura! – lo ragguaglia Loki .  
-Questa è la tua prigione, fratello – replica Thor, vinto dalla sua caparbietà –Odino in persona l'ha resa immune alla tua magia, perciò, non sprecare troppe energie se non per riflettere sulle tue abominevoli azioni e attendere il verdetto di Asgard.  
-Quale onore, il grande sovrano che rispolvera per l'occasione ogni incantesimo conosciuto! – ribatte sarcastico il signore degli inganni –Dimmi Thor, sei stato tu a consigliarlo? Hai fatto bene, il vecchio re sarà stremato da tutto questo impegno. Puoi finalmente prepararti a succedergli al trono!

-TACI! Non sprecare altro fiato con me, non intendo ascoltarti – rimbomba la voce minacciosa del dio del tuono –Sono stanco dei tuoi velenosi diverbi. Riposa, fratello.  
–Domani verrai a visitare solo una stanza vuota! E' una promessa! – enuncia Loki sogghignando.  
-E chi ti dice che verrò a trovarti? – replica altrettanto compiaciuto l'altro –Addio, Loki.

-Addio?! –ribadisce incredulo il prigioniero.  
La corrente d'aria smossa alla chiusura della porta rischia di estinguere le fiamme del braciere, l'unica fonte di luce e calore di quell'umile ambiente.

Turbato dall'insolita freddezza di chi l'ha sempre ospitato nel suo cuore, a prescindere da qualunque colpa lo macchiasse, Loki contempla distratto il fuoco riprendere vigore e vincere caparbio contro le tenebre di una notte gelida.

_"No, tu tornerai da me! E' sempre stato così fra noi e per sempre lo sarà!"_  
Asserisce fra sé il giovane signore del caos, altrettanto ostinato.

_**  
Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**U**na deliziosa fragranza alla mandorla attira Thor ad aprire la porta socchiusa di una stanza.

_"Dove sono?" _  
Si chiede al notare l'arredamento dallo stile sofisticato, decisamente differente da quello presente a Palazzo.  
Avanza confuso, attento a non urtare le decine di candele sul pavimento in legno che regalano una calda luminosità tra l'oro e l'arancio all'ambiente.  
La luce soffusa gli affatica la vista, l'intenso odore d'incenso è così forte da sovrastare il dolce profumo che l'ha indotto a entrare.

_"C'è qualcuno."_  
Impallidisce quando nota su un grande letto una figura femminile, immobile, silenziosa, attento ai suoi movimenti.

Una donna bellissima.  
La lunga veste candida e l'acceso scarlatto delle lenzuola di seta accendono la morbidezza delle sue forme, i lunghi capelli bruni sulle nude spalle e la generosa scollatura comunicano una raffinata sensualità.  
Il suo cuore emozionato l'ha già riconosciuta ma la voce gli muore in gola, forse per il timore che lei possa svanire se pronunciasse ad alta voce il suo nome.  
-Ben tornato da me – è la ragazza a salutare il principe, ormai a pochi passi dal suo capezzale.

-Jane! – le sussurra - Sei davvero tu?  
Sconvolto da quell'incontro inaspettato, Thor scruta gli occhi ambrati della donna a lui cara, alla ricerca di un senso logico che non riesce a cogliere.  
Felice per l'insperato incontro si arma di coraggio e tende una mano tremante ad accarezzarle una guancia, la sua pelle però non ha alcuna consistenza, le dita sfiorano il viso evanescente e si ritraggono d'istinto.  
-Non sei reale – sentenzia l'asgardiano con voce incrinata dalla cocente delusione.  
Gli occhi di Jane si velano di lacrime, il suo sorriso è triste.  
-Mi dispiace Thor, tutto questo è solo un sogno – dichiara rammaricata, chinando il capo.  
-E' che desideravo tanto rivederti – ammette l'asgardiano, inginocchiandosi al suo cospetto.  
-Lo vorrei tanto anch'io – assicura lei –Ma non è più possibile dopo il danneggiamento del ponte Arcobaleno – gli rammenta sconsolata.  
-No, non è più necessario! Il Tesseract mi permette di viaggiare tra i nostri mondi – la informa il dio –Aspettami dolce Jane, presto ci rivedremo.  
-Vorrei tanto crederti, ma un'altra ragione ti vincola al tuo regno e ti costringe lontano da me.  
A quel sibillino ammonimentoThor si rialza, le mani cercano quelle della donna e le stringono dolcemente.  
-Di quale vincolo parli? Non ho motivo di rimandare la mia partenza.  
La dolce chimera non aggiunge altre parole e continua a sorridere, mentre una brezza carezzevole riporta l'ammaliante profumo di mandorla nella stanza, radicato a tal punto da celare gli incensi e l'odore intenso della cera.

_"Ancora questo profumo! Ma se non è Jane ad averlo sulla pelle, chi mai potrebbe essere?"_  
Si domanda il sognatore intrigato.

L'ipnotico ondeggiare dei drappi vermigli vezzeggia le porte a vetri che danno accesso alla balconata, la freschezza dell'aria serale accarezza il volto del principe, quasi fossero carezze di una misteriosa amante.  
Stregato dall'incantevole sensazione, si dirige con passo incerto in direzione della magnifica terrazza, dove un magnifico cielo stellato attende di essere contemplato.

-Cosa stai cercando, principe di Asgard? – chiede la donna d'un tratto, un quesito che arresta la marcia del dio al centro dell'ampia sala.  
-Sono entrato in questa camera guidato da un profumo particolare – dichiara con assoluta onestà, senza voltarsi –Credevo appartenesse a te, ma non è così.  
-Capisco - asserisce la ragazza.  
Un lungo sospiro, poi leggiadra abbandona il suo letto e raggiunge l'uomo a lei caro, scrutandone lo sguardo sognante rivolto all'esterno.  
-Tu sai chi ci sia fuori ad attenderti? – lo interpella, sfiorandogli la spalla.  
-No - il dio si volta verso l'umana e ne incontra lo sguardo ferito.  
-Credevo di essere io la ragione della tua presenza qui – si rammarica Jane –Credevo che ci fosse un legame speciale tra di noi.  
-Non dire assurdità, certo che è così! Tu sei il fulcro del mio sogno, so bene cosa provo! - protesta deciso l'asgardiano.  
-Forse ancora non ti è chiaro chi cerchi il tuo cuore – commenta in un filo di voce –Di certo è trasparente che non sia io la fortunata.  
Un singulto sfugge dalle sue labbra mentre arretra di qualche passo, quasi intendesse farsi da parte sin da quell'istante.  
-Arrivi a una tale conclusione perché ho dato importanza a una gradevole fragranza nell'aria? – si accerta incredulo il principe.  
Lei replica con un tacito sguardo rivolto alla terrazza e Thor si sente morire quando coglie una piccola lacrima rigarle una guancia.

-Essia. Domani stesso partirò per Midgard e ti dimostrerò quanto tenga a te - le promette, accogliendola in un tenero abbraccio.  
Jane Foster, la donna che ama, è tra le sue braccia, eppure non percepisce alcuna emozione travolgente, il suo profumo non gli scatena il forte batticuore come si sarebbe aspettato, una rivelazione inequivocabile che porta il seme del sospetto ad attecchire nel profondo dell'anima.

-Qualcosa non va – enuncia turbato- Io so di essere felice di averti accanto, ma non provo la gioia che meriterebbe quest'incontro.  
-Non c'è nulla che non vada, hai solo ascoltato la voce del tuo cuore – lo consola Jane, gli occhi onesti colmi di lacrime, il dolce sorriso messaggero di rassegnazione e comprensione.  
-Non aver timore di accogliere il vero amore. Ne avverti già il profumo nell'aria, ormai sarà impossibile ignorarlo.  
In seguito all'arcana rivelazione, dalla terrazza fa la sua teatrale comparsa in scena una magnifica pantera dal manto nero, incredulo Thor la osserva avanzare sinuosa e decisa, seppure limitata nelle movenze da una pesante catena spezzata all'estremità, agganciata ad un elegante collare in acciaio.

-Jane, non muoverti! –si raccomanda Thor a gran voce, ponendosi come ostacolo fisico tra la donna e il misterioso felino.  
Il tono di sfida istiga l'animale a mostrargli le zanne in maniera minacciosa, ringhia il proprio disappunto e incrocia lo sguardo dell'uomo senza alcuna paura apparente.  
-Perché la osteggi? Sei stato tu ad aver invocato la sua presenza!– replica Jane, contrariata dalla reazione aggressiva del sognatore.

Interdetto da quel discorso all'apparenza insensato, Thor si appresta a ribattere, ma dell'umana non vi è più alcuna traccia in quella stanza.  
-Jane!? – grida il suo nome, un enuncio sovrastato da un ruggito minaccioso, che lo costringe a dimenticare la scomparsa dell'amata e lo istiga a rivolgere tutto il suo interesse verso la fiera, ormai a pochi metri da lui.

_"Non ti farà del male, come tu non ne faresti mai a lei."_  
La voce della donna risuona ancora nell'aria, accarezza la sua anima, gli suggerisce il significato di quella visione.  
-Non direi, la minaccia di un suo attacco sembra imminente – replica il dio, mentre scandaglia attentamente l'avversaria.  
Due iridi smeraldine meravigliose quanto crudeli lo scrutano a loro volta, così profonde da sembrare capaci di entrargli dentro e divorargli l'anima.  
-Io ho già visto quegli occhi – sussurra l'uomo, incantato dalla loro intensità – Ma non riesco a rammentare a quale fascinosa creatura appartengano.

-Chi sei? – la interpella con fermezza –Rivelati a me.  
La pantera ringhia mentre arretra guardinga, nel vano tentativo di sfuggire allo sguardo glaciale dell'uomo.  
Le catene tintinnano a terra quando mansueta si adagia al suolo, un suono ipnotico per le orecchie del principe, deliziato e insieme turbato da quegli occhi di giada, che ancora reclamano con fierezza la propria libertà.  
Il cuore del principe ritma vigoroso mentre stregato avanza verso il felino domato, inebriato dalla fragranza che si intensifica ad ogni passo.

_"Hai infine trovato chi cercavi, ma temi ancora di apprenderne le reali sembianze."_  
Thor percepisce tra i pensieri il ritorno dell'incorporea presenza di Jane Foster.

-Io non sono certo di volerle scoprire – le replica onesto.

_"Perchè mai sfuggi alla verità? Chi si nasconde dietro quello sguardo? Qual è il nome?"_  
Continua l'interrogatorio assillante, al quale l'interpellato contrappone un assordante silenzio.

_"Il suo nome …"_  
_"Qual è il suo nome?"_  
_"Rivela chi ha stregato il tuo cuore!"_

La coscienza si ribella alla gabbia onirica, gli occhi si riaprono con ancora il riflesso di quell'arcana visione, le mani stringono con forza le lenzuola sudate.  
Lettere proibite scivolano dalle sue labbra, la voce si lascia tentare dal loro suono suadente e le pronuncia con dolcezza.  
_-Loki … _  
Vibrazioni uniche si uniscono al battito del suo cuore in tumulto, melodia struggente di un sentimento ambiguo che Thor non è ancora in grado di ascoltare.

**N**onostante si respiri dignità, ordine e nitidezza, Frigga attraversa con la pena nel cuore i vasti corridoi dei sotterranei.  
Intenta a non perdere Lady Sif e Hogun che incedono rapidi qualche metro più avanti, solleva la pesante sottana di modo da agevolare la propria andatura, ricambiando il saluto militare di ogni guardiano incontrato sul cammino con un cortese sorriso.  
Ma l'apparente fermezza l'abbandona quando infine la sua scorta arresta la marcia, giunti davanti ad una stanza blindata dove le loro ombre si riflettono sulla porta, proiettate dalle fiaccole fissate accanto agli stipiti.

-Avete dieci minuti da ora, vi rammento di non consegnare al prigioniero nessun dono e assolutamente non permettete che varchi la soglia della camera.  
Il sorvegliante raccomanda al ristretto gruppo di visitatori le regole da rispettare, prima di avallare la loro visita.  
-Ho con me un ricambio d'abito da consegnare al principe Loki – ribatte Sif, esponendo le vesti di pelle nera all'attenzione della guardia.  
-Io ho una tinozza d'acqua fresca, per la sua igiene personale – segue il suo esempio Hogun – Potrà il figlio della tua regina avere il diritto a lavarsi? – sbotta stizzito quando il soldato scruta sospettoso il pesante secchio di legno trasportato.  
-Desolato, mia signora. Potete entrare – si affretta a porgere le sue scuse l'altro, provvedendo a sbloccare la serratura della pesante porta in acciaio zincato.  
-Hai fatto solo il tuo dovere – lo consola Frigga, mentre avanza con passo incerto all'interno della piccola stanza.

Infine è giunta da lui.  
L'angoscia l'assale quando osserva l'ambiente oscuro e angusto, il mobilio essenziale e fatiscente, patendo quelle condizioni di disagio come se a viverle fosse lei stessa.

Un nodo alla gola non le permette di enunciarsi al figlio che le ha spezzato il cuore con il suo terribile tradimento, per il quale tuttavia continua a provare smisurato affetto e il forte desiderio di proteggerlo.  
Gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime nel constatarne il pallore preoccupante e il fisico indebolito dall'evidente perdita di peso, prova una stretta al cuore quando quelle dita affusolate provano a domare i lunghi capelli corvini, in modo da presentarsi agli inattesi ospiti in maniera più decorosa.  
Seduto sul modesto letto, la degna appena di un fugace sguardo, per poi soffermarsi sugli oggetti portati dai due visitatori al suo fianco.

-Sono piacevolmente colpito dalla vostra eleganza madre, non dovevate vestirvi a festa per me – ironizza il principe -Purtroppo non ho potuto ricevervi con altrettanta cura della mia persona.  
Le labbra sottili si incurvano in un ghigno scrutando in modo insistente l'abito color sabbia dai preziosi ricami indossato dalla donna, con la ferma intenzione di imbarazzarla.  
Un infido scherno che riesce, poiché la regina arrossisce visibilmente.  
-E' proprio questa la ragione della nostra visita di cortesia – interviene Sif in difesa della sovrana, gettandogli addosso gli abiti puliti senza alcun riguardo.  
-Oh, magnifico! – Loki li raccoglie al volo fingendo entusiasmo –Temevo seriamente di ridurmi come voi barbari e incivili asgardiani.  
-Non sarai mai come noi, su questo mi trovi d'accordo - borbotta Hogun , collocando la tinozza accanto al braciere.  
-Hai vissuto per anni ad Asgard, adottato dai suoi sovrani, cresciuto dal loro amore. Ma resti pur sempre un Gigante di Ghiaccio, così meschino e spietato da massacrare la tua gente senza alcun rimorso! – lo ingiuria la bella guerriera, ottenendo un secco cenno di approvazione da parte del compagno.  
-Non osare rivolgermi la parola, stupida creatura inferiore! – sibila Loki, colpito nel profondo da quelle accuse, più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato –Quel popolo ha ben poco da spartire con me! Io sono un dio! Io sono…

-Tu sei il principe di Asgard, fratello di Thor,_ mio figlio_!  
Le parole della regina non permettono ulteriore dibattito, il suo tono contrariato impone silenzio assoluto da parte di tutti i presenti, il suo sguardo ammonitore reclama rispetto e lo ottiene prontamente.  
Soddisfatta dalla generale deferenza, addolcisce l'espressione sul viso mentre si porta accanto al giovane Jotunn, accolto nel suo cuore sin dal primo giorno in cui lo tenne tra le braccia, ancora in fasce, ancora innocente, bisognoso di amore e protezione.

-Figlio mio, la tua prigionia segna il mio fallimento di madre, è una tortura insostenibile che vorrei evitare con tutta me stessa – gli comunica con voce incrinata dalla commozione.  
Lo sguardo di Loki si vela di tristezza, l'espressione superba muta in una smorfia di dolore.  
-E in effetti, così è – infierisce il dio con durezza, costruita in difesa delle proprie emozioni, ma smascherata dalla sua voce spezzata.  
-Non ho più pace, né riposo, la tua condanna è divenuta anche la mia – confessa Frigga tra lacrime copiose –Vorrei tanto poter tornare indietro, difenderti da qualsiasi male tu abbia patito a causa mia, ascoltare le pene del tuo cuore ferito e riscaldarlo con l'infinito affetto che provo per te.  
Il pianto sincero tocca l'anima nera del signore degli inganni, che smarrito non si oppone all'abbraccio di quella donna, un tempo considerata meritevole di rispetto, di stima, di amore.  
-Mi manca il tuo sguardo limpido, ho bisogno del tuo sorriso gentile – gli bisbiglia lei e Loki chiude gli occhi all'arrivo delle sue dita gentili tra i capelli, godendo di quella carezza spontanea.  
-Non conosco serenità da quando hai lasciato il tuo posto a Palazzo, ma non ho mai smesso di pensarti. Ho cullato l'illusione di ritrovarti, ho vissuto nella speranza che saresti tornato da me … e ora sei qui, così vicino, eppure ancora infinitamente distante!  
Il principe avvicina una mano alla schiena della donna senza avere il coraggio di sfiorarla, un sommesso singulto gli sfugge, coinvolto da quel discorso pregno di sincerità.

-Madre … - la chiama con voce strozzata, lottando contro la voglia di gridarle tutto il proprio amore smisurato.  
Pochi minuti come questi sono in grado di regalare eterni istanti di felicità, possono bastare a scalfire un muro di risentimento costruito ad arte in difesa del proprio animo fragile e avido d'amore, liberando sentimenti tenuti in ostaggio fino ad allora.  
Questo è quello che Sif e Hogun riscontrano in Loki, stretto tra le braccia della loro sovrana.  
Con un semplice sguardo d'intesa concordano il loro congedo dalla stanza, lieti di concedere quei pochi minuti di intimità ad un figlio e una madre che si ritrovano nuovamente uniti.

Attimi unici, indimenticabili, destinati tuttavia a terminare.  
Tutto scorre, il corso del destino non si può certo fermare.

-Domani tuo padre ha intenzione di riceverti, non deluderlo ancora una volta – enuncia d'un tratto la regina - Ti supplico Loki, sei ancora in tempo per _redimerti_!  
-Padre desidera incontrarmi, domani? – ripete in tono neutrale il principe, gli occhi si riducono a due fessure e osservano con sospetto quelli di lei.  
-Vuole darti la possibilità di spiegare le tue motivazioni, leggere il tuo cuore e riscoprire il tuo affetto – gli spiega paziente –Non ha alcuna intenzione di tenerti in prigione in eterno, né di esiliarti, desidera unicamente riavere accanto il figlio perduto.  
Parole come macigni per lo smisurato orgoglio del dio, tempesta nel suo cuore, che spazza via la luce appena accolta e lo riporta tra le fitte nebbie delle sue infinte insicurezze.

-Padre è davvero un re grande e misericordioso. Mi chiedo però quanto sarà alto il prezzo di tanta compassione.  
Loki scioglie l'abbraccio e Frigga percepisce un immediato gelo irreale insidiarsi fin dentro alle ossa.  
-L'ammissione dei tuoi errori gli sarà sufficiente come compenso. Tuo padre sarà lieto di restituirti titolo e onore– esplica lei con forzata tranquillità.  
Ma Loki coglie nello sguardo della donna le sue inquietudini, esperto ingannatore riconosce l'insidia velata nelle sue calde iridi ambrate e si prepara a sfoderare adeguate difese.  
-Redimersi … Rifletterò sulla magnanima possibilità. Ora però è tempo che andiate: i minuti a disposizione sono terminati.  
Il volto stanco della regina gli rivela tutta l'amarezza per l'algido congedo, appaga la sete di rivalsa su di lei, ancora una volta allontanata dal suo cuore.  
In silenzio la regina si appresta ad abbandonare la stanza, lo sguardo fiero fisso sulla porta fino a quando non la raggiunge.

-Solo un chiarimento, madre – irrompe la voce arrogante del dio – Se l'espiazione dei miei crimini consiste nel salvare l'anima di Odino, lesa dall'influsso della magia nera, io rinuncio senza alcun rimpianto.  
La decisa dichiarazione colpisce la donna con dolenza, al pari di una freccia scoccata in pieno petto, e sconvolta si volta a guardare l'infido arciere.  
-Come dici? – si accerta, sforzandosi di apparire calma, nonostante la collera infuri dentro di lei.  
Loki avanza elegante, gli occhi riflettono il buio di una notte senza stelle, la gentilezza dei suoi lineamenti viene alterata dall'efferatezza del suo ghigno.  
-Ho detto che Odino non avrà mai i miei servigi – ripete quando infine le giunge vicino.  
Il dio scandisce con premura ogni parola, assaporando l'orrore letto sul volto della regina asgardiana, ammutolita dall'inattesa dichiarazione.

-Sì, madre. Ho compreso sin dall'inizio il tuo patetico intento di ammorbidirmi nei riguardi del vecchio re. Sappi però che assisterò volentieri alla sua lenta e dolorosa agonia, di cui ne è l'unico responsabile.  
Afferma risoluto, sogghignando compiaciuto nel vederla impallidire.  
-Dunque se è questa la tua decisione, la rispetteremo – asserisce Frigga con tono greve –Ora sarà tuo padre a prendere le sue di conseguenza.  
Il duello verbale è concluso, degli attimi intensi di sincerità non rimane nemmeno più il ricordo.

-Mia signora, perdonatemi ma il tempo a vostra disposizione è concluso – annuncia cortese la guardia.

- Tornerò a trovarti domani alla stessa ora – gli assicura Frigga, decisa a stargli accanto malgrado l'esito del loro incontro.  
-E mio fratello? Verrà mai a trovarmi?  
Alla domanda appena percepibile Frigga sussulta, volgendo uno sguardo interrogativo all'imprevedibile interlocutore.  
Vinto dall'ossessivo bisogno di sapere, Loki rischia di rivelarle la sua debolezza, ma l'aria imperscrutabile sul suo volto cela in modo impeccabile l'impazienza per il responso.  
-Immagino che anche Thor vorrà tentare di convincermi – si affretta ad aggiungere in un secondo momento, sfoggiando il suo sorriso arrogante.  
-Tu davvero ti illudi che vorrà rivederti? - ribatte d'istinto lei - Hai cercato in più occasioni di ucciderlo, perché mai dovrebbe?  
Senza permettergli di pronunciare una sola parola la regina lascia la stanza, talmente ferita dalla crudeltà di un figlio assennato da sfuggire alla sua replica.

Il sorriso beffardo del principe svanisce non appena la porta si chiude con veemenza alle spalle della visitatrice.  
-Dannazione! Qualche istante ancora e avrebbe compreso le mie vere motivazioni! Sto davvero perdendo il controllo! – si lagna avvilito.  
Non è facile per lui fare i conti con la propria rabbia, dare sfogo alla frustrazione, affrontare il proprio sentimento.

_"Mai avrei creduto di cadere tanto in basso come sta accadendo dal mio rientro ad Asgard! Io non posso perdonarti l'umiliante sconfitta che mi costringi a vivere!"_  
E' la minaccia rivolta all'unico responsabile della sua prigionia: il suo cuore innamorato.

**L**a distribuzione del modesto pasto annuncia a Loki l'arrivo della sera, il termine di una lunga giornata di desolante solitudine.  
-Mi auguro sia di vostro gradimento, principe – lo schernisce il guardiano prima di abbandonare la camera.  
Il prigioniero non reagisce alla provocazione, i suoi mesti pensieri lo proteggono dagli attacchi esterni .

Seduto da ore su un panchetto dall'imbottitura rovinata, osserva assorto la propria immagine riflessa dalla semplice specchiera rettangolare, affissa sopra al vecchio comò a lui vicino.  
Le dita perlate scivolano tra i capelli ancora umidi e li riordinano di modo da lasciare la fronte scoperta e dargli piena visibilità del suo volto finalmente ripulito dalla polvere e dal sudore.  
Lo riconosce a stento, così cereo, affranto, scruta quelle iridi spente, velate di apatia e ne resta profondamente turbato.  
Osserva contrariato gli abiti di ricambio indossati, abbondanti sulle spalle e nelle gambe, nonostante il tessuto in pelle sintetica sia stato cucito a mano, in maniera tale da aderire sul suo fisico alla perfezione.

_"Lo spettro che vedo non posso essere davvero io." _  
Chiude gli occhi e sospira, terrorizzato dall'impietoso ritratto mostrato dalla crudele superficie di vetro.

L'odore della cena abbandonata sulla soglia della stanza lo nausea, troppo delicato per quelle pietanze fredde e semplici, solitamente riservate alla servitù del Palazzo.  
_"Questo calvario non ha senso, sarei potuto fuggire con il Tesseract fossi stato più accorto!"_  
Si danna dell'imperdonabile errore commesso in un attimo di insicurezza, condannato dalla carezza gentile di un uomo disprezzato con tutto se stesso.

E' bastato quel semplice contatto, ed ora si ritrova in una cella, a sperare che il fratello ripudiato dal suo cuore sin dal giorno in cui conobbe l'amara verità sulle proprie origini, varchi la soglia da un momento all'altro per stringerlo con ardore tra le sue forti braccia.

-Per quanto io mi possa impegnare, mi ritrovo a cadere in disfatta.  
La furia investe il suo fragile sistema nervoso, del tutto fuori di sé afferra la specchiera rea del suo tormento e le rivolge a gran voce le sue proteste.  
-Come mai il destino mi è avverso ed è magnanimo con un uomo che nemmeno si accorge delle sue fortune?  
Il respiro è affannoso mentre serra la mascella, quasi intendesse tener strette tra i denti le accuse rivolte al riverbero di se stesso.  
-Quale assurda ragione può esserci quando tra i due principi ereditari di un vasto regno glorioso, viene prescelto quello più immeritevole e si lascia il degno in disparte?  
Il sangue gli ribolle nelle vene, le tempie pulsano, la lucidità mentale si offusca.  
-La sorte è ingiusta e oltretutto si beffa anche di me! Il cuore mi tradisce, provo per lui un blasfemo sentimento che non riesco a ignorare! La mia mente si ribella, ogni mio pensiero si rivolge a lui!  
A conclusione dell'isterico monologo, Loki scaglia l'oggetto interpellato contro la parete opposta con tutta la forza in corpo, a pochi centimetri dall'ingresso.  
-Perché adesso mi sei così caro, Thor? _Io non posso permettermi di innamorarmi di te!_  
Solo allora la ragione riprende il sopravvento sull'irrazionalità , il controllo sulle proprie emozioni favorisce la calma, sostituita all'ira man mano che il respiro diviene regolare.

Ed è in quel momento che Loki si accorge della porta dischiusa.  
_"Oh, no. NO!"_  
Si dispera fra sé nel riconoscere l'assoluto protagonista di ogni suo turbamento farsi varco tra i cocci taglienti.

-Thor?!  
Bisbiglia imbarazzato, cercando di fretta un appoggio solido contro le mura quando avverte le ginocchia pericolosamente instabili, tanto da temere di crollare rovinosamente a terra.

_"No. No. No. Non può aver udito il mio sfogo! NON DEVE!"_  
Pensa atterrito, supplicando quel fato fino a quel momento ritenuto a lui ostile.

-Cosa è accaduto qui? – gli chiede l'ignaro seduttore contrariato, l'aria interrogativa dipinta sul suo volto bruno.  
Loki lo preoccupa, gli appare in evidente confusione, ma gli basta una rapida occhiata al piatto rovesciato e il suo disgustoso contenuto tra i vetri infranti per comprendere le motivazioni del violento disappunto.

–Se la cena non era di tuo gradimento, avresti potuto informare nostra madre alla prossima visita.  
Le guance dell'accusato si accalorano all'ascolto di quel rimprovero, i pugni si stringono risoluti.

_"Il solito presuntuoso superficiale!"_  
Sentenzia Loki fra sé, la rabbia riaffiorata lo soccorre, ripristinando le sue fredde abilità colloquiali.

-Non ti aspettavo. Credevo di avere diritto a una sola visita al giorno – asserisce, quando l'arrogante gli è ormai vicino –A cosa devo questa sconvolgente infrazione alle regole?

-Alla tua follia – dichiara Thor, scrutando il fratello con estrema attenzione.  
-Follia? - Loki sbarra gli occhi, esibendogli un ghigno beffardo.  
-Solo così si può definire il tuo insensato comportamento di oggi – disquisisce l'altro, gli occhi si assottigliano in risposta a quel sorriso sprezzante.  
-Dunque le condizioni di salute del vecchio sovrano sono davvero precarie. Dovresti essere lieto del mio rifiuto di curarlo, fratello – commenta l'incolpato -Con me fuori dai giochi e la morte di Odino, sei prossimo al trono ormai.  
La sua risata scriteriata esplode irriverente nel cogliere profondo sdegno dallo sguardo dell'erede.

-Non provi alcun rimorso, né affetto per chi ti ha sempre tenuto caro nel cuore. Tu sei un mostro – lo ingiuria l'asgardiano –Ho pietà di te, povero pazzo.  
La frase sprezzante colpisce a tal punto Loki da infliggergli d'istinto un sonoro manrovescio in pieno viso.  
-Come osi, stupido lacchè! La mia non è affatto insanità mentale, ma senso di giustizia! – ribatte stizzito.  
La reazione da parte del primogenito di Odino non si lascia attendere molto, all'aggressione fisica e verbale dell'insolente prigioniero ribatte pronto, sbattendo l'altro contro il muro, fino a stordirlo.  
Sommessi lamenti sfuggono al ragazzo punito, confuso dai duri colpi non si oppone quando le mani dell'aggressore gli bloccano i polsi e porta il torace contro il suo, per evitare ulteriori sue insubordinazioni.  
-Toglimi le tue luride mani di dosso! – inveisce Loki, deciso a resistere a qualsiasi sua angheria.

Thor incontra quello sguardo battagliero, affascinante nella sua aggressività, malizioso quando le folte ciglia nere si muovono appena, seducente nella remissiva scelta di distoglierlo, forse a disagio per l'insistenza alla quale è stato sottoposto dal suo.  
Uno spettacolo sublime e letale, proprio come la magnifica pantera del suo sogno.

_"Hai infine trovato chi cercavi, ma temi ancora di apprenderne le reali sembianze."_  
Torna a sussurrargli la voce di Jane.

Il tempo e lo spazio sembrano svanire, ogni cosa di cui abbisogna gli appare rinchiusa dentro a quelle iridi di smeraldo, ammaliato dalla loro intensità, tanto da rimanere senza fiato.

_"Sei mio fratello, anche se non di sangue, ti amo da sempre come tale. Non dovrei provare questa malsana attrazione per te!"_  
Si danna Thor, sconvolto da quell'incomprensibile richiamo carnale giudicato ripugnante, indecoroso.

-Perché mi guardi così? Smettila – reclama Loki in un filo di voce, a disagio per quella vicinanza compromettente.  
Le lunghe ciocche corvine gli ricadono sul suo ovale delicato, l'aria turbata tradisce la sua fragilità e lo rende agli occhi indiscreti del fratello ancora più indifeso e dannatamente seducente.

-Non dirmi quel che devo fare – ribatte severo l'altro - Devo riuscire a eliminare in qualche modo il tuo antico vizio di comandarmi – gli sussurra all'orecchio con voce roca.  
Il calore della sua bocca scatena un lungo brivido lungo l'esile schiena del ribelle, un fuoco gli divampa allo stomaco nel sentire il suo possente torace contro il proprio e preoccupato delle reazioni del corpo si prepara ad una dignitosa difensiva.

-Ah, per favore! Non giocare al gatto col topo con me! – sbotta, spintonando in malo modo il pericoloso provocatore –Non sono ancora così innocuo, tantomeno ti reputo così in gamba da sottomettermi al tuo volere!  
L'esperto ingannatore gioca la carta dell'onore con grande scaltrezza, il reclamo alla decenza cela all'ingenuo avversario il rumore assordante del suo cuore emozionato, protetto da un'adeguata distanza di sicurezza tra loro.  
-Tu non sei affatto un innocuo topolino, fratello – commenta Thor, divertito dalla sua espressione risentita –Ma non sei tanto furbo quanto ti proclami se preferisci la reclusione eterna, piuttosto che redimerti agli occhi del tuo re.  
Il giudizio irriverente induce Loki a perdere la pazienza, lesto si avventa contro lo sfrontato fratellastro, le mani gli stringono la gola e lo costringono a invertire le loro posizioni, portando Thor spalle al muro.

-Nessuno mi dice cosa fare, in che modo e quando. Io solamente sarò a dettare le regole! – gli grida contro tutta la sua collera –Sono disposto a soccorrere padre, ma ad un'unica condizione …  
-Ti risparmio la fatica di chiederlo: non verrai liberato se prima non vedremo in te l'assoluto pentimento per i tuoi misfatti! – lo avvisa l'erede, mentre le mani si liberano di quelle dell'altro senza alcuna difficoltà.  
-Mi accontento di un altro vincolo, uno che ti riguarda in prima persona – replica il dio del caos, tornato forzatamente cordiale –Se lo accetterai e lo rispetterai, allora otterrete la mia leale collaborazione.  
-Dimmi di che si tratta – ordina altero l'asgardiano, ansioso di conoscere l'arcana richiesta.

-Non farai ritorno su Midgard per nessuna ragione. Mai più vedrai l'umana con il quale ti sei legato sentimentalmente, per tutto il resto della sua miserabile ed effimera esistenza.  
Thor impallidisce all'enuncio di quella sconcertante imposizione, in silenzio scandaglia quella creatura efferata che gli sorride perverso, appagata dal piacere di dargli tormento.  
-Non sei costretto a darmi una risposta adesso, riflettici e decidi con calma. Non troppa però, padre potrebbe avere poche albe nel suo futuro se non si interviene al più presto!  
Esulta fra sè il dio degli inganni nel leggere in quegli occhi di cielo profonda afflizione, inequivocabili messaggeri di un assenso che non mancherà di concedergli.  
-Perché Loki, perché mi chiedi di rinunciare a lei? - lo interroga l'uomo ricattato.  
-Perché _ne sei innamorato_ - gli rivela l'altro con candore –Un'umana non può ambire all'amore di un dio, seppure si tratti di un rozzo asgardiano quale tu effettivamente sei.  
Thor osserva con sospetto le dita affusolate del fratello scivolargli sulla maglia mora, giocose gli disegnano piccoli cerchi sul suo petto, maliziose lo accarezzano con delicatezza.  
-Non riesco a comprendere tanta ossessione per un'etichetta del genere, quando tu stesso le trasgredisci, disconoscendo la tua famiglia – si chiede il primogenito di Odino.

-Ti faccio solo un favore, credimi. L'amore rende deboli anche gli dei – dichiara sincero Loki, quasi intendesse giustificargli l'ennesima crudeltà inflitta.

_"Un'altra ragione ti vincola al tuo regno e ti costringe lontano da me …"_  
Le parole di Jane che nel sogno suonavano arcane ora assumono un senso, e furioso blocca le mani del vile ricattatore tra le sue, infastidito dalla tenerezza del tutto fuori luogo.

-Tu che cosa ne sai dell'amore? CHE NE SAI? – gli urla furioso l'altro, imprigionando il viso dell'astioso fratellastro tra le mani.  
A quella domanda Loki serra le labbra, quasi a imporsi prudenza nel ribattere d'istinto, ma a Thor è trasparente dal suo sguardo languido l'improvviso patimento che lo attanaglia.  
-Come fai a sapere queste cose? – gli chiede ancora, stupito di vedere l'infido dio del caos in seria difficoltà nell'argomentare su quel nobile sentimento.

Il terribile Signore degli Inganni è capace di amare?

Loki tace ostinato e Thor altrettanto testardo cerca il riscontro dentro alle sue iridi dilatate.  
C'è una luce particolare che gli esalta il verde intenso sfumato all'oro e lo rende ancora più ammaliante, capace di assorbire tutta la sua collera e ogni energia.

-Questa tua richiesta, sembra dettata da un'insana e contorta _gelosia_ – enuncia l'erede, e il signore degli inganni comprende che mai è stato tanto arduo eludere quello sguardo di cristallo come in quel momento.  
-Questa è la sola condizione che offro in cambio della mia collaborazione, stolto asgardiano! – riesce a ribattere infine, spronato dall'immenso orgoglio.

**I** rintocchi precisi alla porta segnano la fine della visita, salvando Loki dalla critica situazione.  
-Adesso devo proprio andare - si congeda con freddezza l'erede di Asgard, rinunciando all'ascolto di una risposta che ha compreso non giungerà.  
Almeno, non come si sarebbe aspettato.

Il cuore del principe di Asgard sembra esplodergli nel petto quando d'improvviso le labbra tremanti del fratello ribelle si posano appena sulle sue, dando vita a un timido bacio in cui percepisce sofferenza, paura, piacere.  
Un bacio dolce, casto, un intimo contatto che esplica il senso di quel vile ricatto e allo stesso tempo trasmette nuovi arcani.  
Ma il mistero è parte di Loki, del suo cuore complesso, spietato e fragile.  
Lusingato dalla dolce possessività del contorto fratello, Thor si lascia sedurre e si gusta quella bocca proibita chiudendo gli occhi del corpo e della mente.

E' così buono il suo sapore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo Tre.**

**U**n bacio inaspettato, ambiguo, l'ennesimo incomprensibile colpo di testa di Loki.  
Il cuore dell'asgardiano scandisce con vigore secondi interminabili all'avvento delle labbra del contorto fratello sulle proprie, il calore dei loro fiati amalgamati destabilizza la sua lucidità, ritrovandosi a ricambiare d'istinto quell'impudico contatto.  
Morbida seduzione, vellutate carni come un petalo di una rosa delicata, dal gusto di una dolcezza impossibile da paragonare a qualsiasi altro nettare assaggiato finora.  
Un sospiro contrariato sfugge al dio del tuono quando si allontanano, lieve, sottile, ma sufficiente affinchè l'infido signore del caos lo avverta e se ne compiaccia.  
Il suo sorriso attesta l'imperdonabile errore di cui non può che incolpare se stesso.

-Resta qui con me -gli sussurra Loki, mentre passa le lunghe dita tra i suoi capelli aurei - concedimi la tua compagnia qualche ora, non te ne pentirai – gli enuncia con quella sua bocca ingorda, prima di reclamare un altro bacio, questa volta più prolungato, più malizioso.  
Con la punta della lingua il perverso seduttore gli lambisce i contorni delle labbra, stuzzicandole nel tentativo di varcare il ferreo sigillo e intraprendere la ricerca della propria gemella, un'audace iniziativa che avrebbe dovuto suscitargli ribrezzo, impulsiva avversione, ma così non è.  
La brama malsana di Loki è un sublime veleno che appena pregustato ha già logorato la sua parte razionale.  
La voglia di accettare quell'invito è grande, soggiogato da un'attrazione carnale tale da scatenare in lui impulsi primordiali difficili da contenere.  
Ma come potrebbe mai convivere con un tale peccato un'anima devota alla luce, senza compromettere la propria purezza?  
Quale dio giusto accetterebbe di abbeverarsi dalla coppa delle tenebre?

No. Thor non può cadere nei loschi giochi psicologici dell'incontrastato Signore degli Inganni.  
Le labbra si serrano, la sconveniente effusione viene repressa, Loki legge chiaramente dallo sguardo del fratello furia e sdegno cancellare ogni traccia di incertezza.

-Dunque mi respingi – commenta amareggiato –Dimmi Thor, rifiuti il mio bacio per qualche delirante senso d'etica, o per il rispetto di un assurdo divieto imposto da Odino? – chiede, visibilmente deluso.  
-Se c'è qualcuno in preda al delirio, quello sei proprio tu! Ma che ti salta in mente adesso? – asserisce l'altro, fremente di collera –Con questo tuo scellerato atteggiamento dimostri ancora una volta la tua insofferenza a qualsiasi regola, la tua noncuranza agli affetti dei tuoi familiari, il tuo contorto godimento nel distruggere ogni mio tentativo di ricucire un rapporto con te!  
-Mi accusi di infrangere insulse regole dettate da un vecchio arrogante e presuntuoso? - sbotta Loki, ferito dalle accuse dell'uomo che tanto desidera - Io non ti riconosco come un fratello, io ti pretendo come mio amante!  
-Tu … che cosa? – si accerta sconvolto Thor –Avanti, fratello! Ripeti quel che mi hai appena dichiarato!  
Le guance dell'interpellato si sfumano di un tenue rossore, i denti tormentano il labbro inferiore, ma gli occhi si assottigliano severi e sfidano i suoi senza alcun timore.  
-Non otterrai da me ulteriori lusinghe, asgardiano – afferma in un filo di voce -Piuttosto ricorda il nostro patto, se ci tieni alla vita del tuo re!

Le minacce dell'insolente recluso montano la collera di Thor, lo istigano ad agire in fretta e in modo drastico.  
Senza alcuna gentilezza afferra il profanatore per le spalle e lo costringe faccia al muro, conducendogli le mani dietro alla schiena, presto bloccate tramite il peso del suo possente torace.  
Sussulta Loki, colto alla sprovvista dall'aggressione del tutto inaspettata, ma orgoglioso reprime l'istintiva voglia di gridare dal dolore.

-Tu sei malato! La tua follia è fuori controllo oramai! – gli sibila Thor ad un orecchio, mentre vanifica ogni suo tentativo di liberarsi dalla scomoda posizione –Puoi anche allontanarmi da Jane con il tuo infantile sotterfugio, ma di certo non mi abbasserò a soddisfare il tuo perverso capriccio del momento!  
Nonostante la rudezza di quella reazione, Loki sente il proprio cuore balzare in gola, estasiato dall'incontro tra il caldo petto dell'uomo ambito e la propria schiena, rapito dal buon profumo della sua pelle.  
Un'essenza forte come il sole di Asgard, intensa come le sue terre, così opposto al suo.  
Un sospiro sommesso gli sfugge quando d'un tratto si allontana, brividi intensi gli percorrono il fisico provato, orfano del fervente contatto.  
Voltatosi al suono allarmante dei suoi tacchi sempre più distanti da lui, sbianca nel vederlo ormai prossimo al congedo.  
-Ricordati! Hai promesso! – gli grida mentre chiude la porta dietro di sè, nella speranza di incrociare un'ultima volta ancora quegli occhi di cristallo, così intensi da accendergli forti sensazioni contrastanti come il disprezzo, lo smarrimento, il timore, la passione.  
Ma l'illusione si imbatte contro il muro della sua indifferenza e si infrange in mille pezzi, come il vetro avvertito sotto le suole, troppo fragile per sopravvivere alla dura verità, tagliente quando gliela rammenta.

**L'**insperato cambiamento di propositi da parte di Loki, allevia dalla sofferenza il cuore materno di Frigga e alleggerisce le sue angosce di consorte devota, eppure in qualità di regina del regno, vi è tra i pensieri il triste sospetto di un ennesimo intrigo da parte sua.  
A cosa si deve la mutevole nonché propizia decisione di soccorrere chi ha espressamente condannato come tiranno e acerrimo nemico?  
Ricorda bene nei suoi occhi la ferma negazione di rimorsi, ha colto da quell'efferato sorriso la scelta di seppellire l'affetto verso l'uomo che l'ha amato al pari del suo primogenito.

Una madre ha la naturale virtù di carpire di un figlio qualsiasi piccola emozione, divenuta per la sfortunata regina la più crudele tra le condanne.  
Il dolore dilania la sua anima al ricordo del volto di Loki alterato dallo spietato godimento, alla notizia del padre in agonia.  
No.  
Quell'immagine è troppo fresca per nutrire la minima speranza di una sua reale ammenda.

_"Affidare la vita di Odino alle cure di Loki, potrebbe salvarlo o condannarlo definitivamente: cosa è giusto che io decida?"_  
Si chiede la regina, da giorni al capezzale del padre degli dei.

La voglia di rifiutare il mutevole alleato la tenterebbe, ma il respiro affannato del proprio consorte, immobile da giorni in un letto e in preda a deliri febbrili, le ribadiscono di non avere molta scelta.  
Reprime a stento le lacrime mentre premurosa gli asciuga la fronte madida di sudore con un panno umido e rassetta le pesanti coperte in modo da trattenere maggiormente il calore.  
Inutile negarlo: Odino ha bisogno dell'aiuto di Loki, e anche in fretta.  
-E' ancora cosciente?  
Una voce ansiosa alle sue spalle la ridesta dai personali tormenti.  
Appoggiato allo stipite della porta, coglie la figura del figlio maggiore, quello giusto, saggio.  
Thor.

-Lo è solo in rari momenti – spiega lei con tono affranto –Potrebbe non passare indenne la prossima notte.  
-Dunque non vi è altra alternativa se non l'intervento di Loki – si affretta a dichiarare il primogenito, osservando distratto gli antichi arazzi alle pareti, gli spessi drappi tirati alle finestre, evitando in ogni modo di soffermarsi sul volto patito del padre.

-Così pare – asserisce Frigga.  
Un'ultima carezza all'amato e infine abbandona la poltrona rivestita di velluto scarlatto dai decori in oro, per apprestarsi a raggiungere il figlio in fremente attesa di disposizioni.

La regina attraversa l'enorme camera reale, il fruscio della lunga veste di seta turchese è l'unico rumore che l'accompagna lungo i vasti tappeti mogano e cammello, dai preziosi intrecci in seta e argento.  
Madre e figlio infine al cospetto l'uno dell'altra, leggono attraverso il loro sguardo così simile la reciproca sofferenza e le inquietudini per un futuro incerto.  
-Grazie per aver convinto Loki ad intervenire. Hai avuto successo laddove io ho fallito – enuncia Frigga con un sorriso forzato.  
-Non è stato semplice madre, sono dovuto scendere a patti con lui – le spiega, quasi intendesse giustificare in qualche modo la sua insperata conquista.  
-Di quali accordi avete discusso? – domanda angosciata –Sai che non possiamo concedergli la libertà, senza una sincera redenzione.

-Consapevole di non poter ambire a una tale ricompensa, mi ha chiesto in cambio una grande rinuncia – replica Thor, rassicurandola prontamente –Vuole che io non faccia più ritorno a Midgard, per nessun motivo.  
-E perché mai dovrebbe gratificarlo tanto il tuo allontanamento dal quel mondo? – si interroga la regina, incuriosita dalla stravaganza del figlio acquisito.  
-Perché così scinderebbe il legame tra me e Jane Foster, un'umana conosciuta durante il mio esilio da Asgard. Vuole separarmi da lei così da rendermi infelice.  
Thor decide di omettere la morbosa gelosia del fratellastro, protettivo nei confronti della madre, già provata da troppi dispiaceri.  
Del resto, quale sarebbe la sua reazione se venisse a conoscenza della piccante intraprendenza di Loki nei suoi confronti?  
Cosa penserebbe di quel bacio a fior di labbra tra loro?  
Il suo sguardo si colmerebbe di stupore, orrore, sofferenza?  
In che modo potrebbe affrontare il suo sguardo sdegnato?  
Lo ferirebbe al pari di un fendente in pieno petto, con una gravità persino peggiore, poiché la lesione al cuore sarebbe talmente profonda da raggiungere l'anima.  
Tace Thor, nel timore di cogliere dagli occhi della madre il riflesso dei suoi, pregni di un'acerba passione malsana che cerca in tutti i modi di soffocare.

-Una fanciulla di un altro mondo? Oh, ecco spiegata la tua folle partenza solitaria! – irrompe nella stanza Fandral senza annunciarsi -Mia signora! – si affretta ad esibirsi in un rispettoso inchino, al cogliere disappunto dall'espressione della regina.  
-Fandral, non ti attendevo – lo saluta Thor con un certo imbarazzo, causato dai loro dissapori in sospeso.  
-Sì, in effetti spettava a Volstagg scortarti alla prigione di Loki, ma a dirla tutta mi sono offerto volontario – replica spavaldo, strizzando l'occhio al proprio principe, in un gesto di inequivocabile riappacificazione.  
-Fandral – è la gelida accoglienza della regina, per poi tornare a rivolgersi al figlio con dolcezza -Non sapevo di questa donna, sono rammaricata per la tua grande rinuncia.  
-No, madre mia, non ti crucciare del mio fardello. Se sarà destino, io la rivedrò – enuncia lui, lieto della sua sincera solidarietà –Ma ora è prioritario il bene di Asgard. Odino deve risanare il corpo logorato dalla magia nera, e servono cure che solo un esperto stregone è in grado di offrire.  
-E allora, cosa stiamo aspettando Thor? Scortiamo il fratellino viziato al capezzale di tuo padre! – propone il guerriero, dileguatosi di gran carriera dalla stanza non appena conclude il discorso.  
Il lieve cenno del capo della madre permette al figlio di accomiatarsi, seguendolo con lo sguardo fino a quando la sua prestante figura non viene ingoiata nel buio del vestibolo.

Frigga comprende sia il momento giusto per concedersi un breve pianto silenzioso, non contrasta la discesa delle lacrime, lascia che scorrano e portino via dal viso ogni senso di fragilità, qualsiasi traccia di insicurezza.  
Permette alla donna qualche istante di cupa disperazione, affinchè la sovrana torni ad essere forte alleata del proprio consorte, in lotta nella difficile battaglia contro il più infido e temibile dei nemici:_la sorte._

**G**iunti in silenzio davanti alla cella, Thor decide di varcarne l'ingresso con un peso di meno nel cuore e introduce di sua volontà lo spinoso argomento, così da risolvere qualsiasi astio con l'amico.  
-Non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo al nostro incontro di ieri, non lo meritavi – gli confessa con onestà -Ho dato ascolto all'istinto protettivo verso un fratello che rasenta la follia, e mi sono lasciato contagiare dal suo stesso male.  
Fandral scuote il capo deciso, gli occhi fissi sul guardiano intento ad aprire la porta blindata, il sorriso sfrontato.  
-Posso capire i tuoi conflitti interiori, non ti biasimo di certo – lo rassicura –Io stesso credevo di poter gestire la mia rabbia nel rivedere Loki, ma così non è stato.  
-Non credevo ti avesse scosso a tal punto il suo tradimento – ammette il principe, confuso dall'incomprensibile stato d'animo del guerriero.  
-Il risentimento di cui parlo ha origini ben più antiche e … piuttosto personali – gli accenna vagamente, una spiegazione che accresce nell'interlocutore una morbosa curiosità.  
-Personali? – insiste ancora, senza però ottenere alcun dettaglio da parte del sibillino compagno, ormai addentratosi nella camera.

_"Quando e in che modo il loro rapporto si è evoluto oltre alla formale cordialità?"_  
Si domanda Thor mentre si appresta a seguirlo all'interno, incurante dei dolorosi crampi allo stomaco che lo tormentano d'improvviso.

L'audacia con la quale irrompono nella stanza del prigioniero sfuma davanti alla visione della nuda schiena perlata di Loki, intento a curarsi della sua persona accanto alla tinozza dell'acqua.  
Lo sguardo dell'erede viene rapito dal candore della sua carnagione, ne percorre impunemente le forme fino ai glutei perfetti, esaltati dall'aderente tessuto sintetico del pantalone, fascianti quanto una seconda pelle.  
Thor non può più negare la forte attrazione.  
I pensieri si ribellano alla ferrea etica da sempre presente in lui e suggeriscono scabrose fantasie su quel corpo che desidera follemente possedere, come mai avrebbe creduto possibile.

Loki è così bello da fargli male.  
Il cuore è in subbuglio, quasi sembra volergli schizzare via dal petto, l'eccitazione lo investe a tal punto da dover distogliere lo sguardo per recuperare contegno e spazzare via sconvenienti immagini erotiche dai suoi pensieri.  
Per sua fortuna, le sue ambigue reazioni vengono ignorate da Fandral, ammaliato dal fascinoso fratellastro in modo simile.  
Un secco colpo di tosse da parte dello spadaccino termina l'imbarazzante spettacolo e voltatosi con grazia il fascinoso recluso accoglie i visitatori con aria sprezzante, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, il telo stretto tra le mani all'altezza del fragile petto, sistemato in modo da celarlo in parte alla loro vista.

-Ma bene, fratello, non ti annunci nemmeno più! – si lagna a gran voce dell'affronto subito -Anche se costretto in questa squallida stanza, rimango pur sempre un membro della famiglia reale, e gradirei ricevere adeguata sensibilità da parte tua.  
-Taci e vestiti Loki, Odino ti aspetta –sbotta infastidito Fandral, in soccorso al compagno al suo fianco visibilmente in confusione.  
-Come osi, asgardiano? Chi ti ha dato il permesso di rivolgermi la parola? – ribatte l'altezzoso prigioniero, portandosi accanto al letto dove ha riposto con cura il resto del vestiario.  
-Perdonatemi, principe, ho creduto avreste gradito dialogare qualche minuto, prima di riapplicare sulle vostre regali labbra quella deliziosa museruola – lo schernisce di rimando.  
-Piuttosto che conversare con te mi trancerei da solo le corde vocali! - ribatte Loki, lanciando il telo contro l'irriverente guerriero.  
Fandral lo afferra al volo, spavaldo lo sfida portandolo al viso, in modo da respirare il profumo dell'indisponente proprietario, per poi lasciarlo cadere sprezzante ai suoi piedi.

-Mi duole doverti rimettere in catene, fratello, ma è una precauzione d'obbligo al primo incontro con nostro padre.  
Thor mostra tutto il suo rammarico nell'esporgli la spinosa questione sulla sicurezza.  
-So esattamente cosa mi attende, non pensavo certo di poter lasciare queste segrete senza inibire i miei poteri – replica stizzito Loki, osservando Fandral consegnare la maschera di ferro alle mani del fratello –Ti rammento del nostro patto, figlio di Odino.  
-Non mi occorre, hai la mia parola che lo rispetterò – asserisce il dio del tuono, assorto a contemplarne la sensuale vestizione, gustandosi lo spettacolo del suo petto glabro lentamente coperto dall'aderente indumento sintetico.  
-E tu la mia. Procedi come devi, asgardiano - conclude atono il signore degli inganni, chiudendo gli occhi al deciso rumore dei suoi passi.

_"Non ho alternative al momento, se voglio allontanarlo da lei."_  
Si ripete Loki, ma ad ogni rintocco degli stivali al suolo, aumenta in lui l'incertezza sulle proprie azioni.  
_  
"Ma che cosa sto facendo? Arrivo ad assoggettarmi a colui che bramavo di uccidere, pur di appagare l'incomprensibile desiderio di restargli accanto?"_

Un sospiro gli sfugge all'arrivo del suo carceriere, il suo profumo lo investe con una violenza tale da provocargli forti vertigini che gli compromettono l'equilibrio.  
Tremano le sue gambe, vacillano come il suo animo tormentato dall'orgoglio e dalla passione.

_"Vale la pena di subire una tale umiliazione per averlo?"_  
Crolla la fiducia in se stesso, insieme alla sua stabilità, il peso del suo corpo è divenuto insostenibile quanto la sua contorta idea di affidare la propria sorte all'odiato contendente del trono.

Cedono le gambe, eppure la rovinosa caduta non avviene.  
Con solerzia il dio del tuono lo cinge a sé e interviene in soccorso del fratello in difficoltà.  
Ancora una volta, come sempre è stato.  
-Non lasciarti andare – è calda la sua voce, rassicurante –Io resterò con te nella stanza, durante il rituale, affinchè non ti accada nulla.  
Il suo sorriso caloroso è fonte determinante per il recupero di tutte le energie disperse, i suoi occhi adamantini sono la forza di cui abbisogna per allontanare frustrazione e dolore.  
Thor è la sua certezza, stella lucente nel buio più fitto che soffoca il suo cuore insicuro.  
Ancora una volta, come sempre è stato.  
Loki ottiene infine le risposte che cercava.

Sì.  
Vale patire tanto dolore, vergogna, paura , se può bearsi del suo abbraccio.  
Sì.  
Desidera Thor a qualsiasi costo, anche solo per una notte solamente.  
Sì.  
Pur di averlo si renderà schiavo, seduttore, tiranno, sarà tutto o niente, se lo vorrà.

Il suo cuore del resto non gli dà altra scelta, soggiogato da catene astratte, indissolubili, impossibili da spezzare, anche per un dio potente quale lui è.  
Vincoli indistruttibili di un eterno e scriteriato sentimento chiamato amore.

**A**ltero e elegante Loki avanza con aria sprezzante lungo le sale del Palazzo, avendo ben cura di ignorare gli sguardi intensi di tutti coloro che incontra al suo passaggio, irrisori per via delle ingombranti catene che trascina.  
Dietro di lui, il figlio di Odino e il suo fedele compagno di numerose battaglie scortano la sua traversata e ne sorvegliano ogni singola movenza, affinchè ogni più piccolo imprevisto venga evitato e il re morente possa realmente usufruire dei suoi servigi.

-I nostri sentiti omaggi, principe – lo scherniscono alcuni soldati nell'incontrarlo, dilungandosi in modo teatrale nell'inchino.  
Thor si stupisce della pacata reazione del fratellastro, apparentemente impassibile alle provocazioni, lo sguardo persiste dritto a sé fino all'anticamera, dove infine si arresta.  
-Coraggio Loki, concedi qualche minuto a tuo padre e poi ti riportiamo nella tua graziosa cameretta – gli enuncia Fandral.  
L'interpellato ridotto al silenzio si volta di lato stizzito, ignorandolo deliberatamente.  
-Ah, ecco che inizia a pestare i piedi come un bimbo capriccioso! – si lagna con il compagno al riscontro dell'atteggiamento astioso.  
-Tanto per iniziare, smetti di rivolgerti a lui con sarcasmo, magari reagirebbe meglio – gli replica asciutto Thor, in difesa del proprio familiare.  
-Avanti fratello, entriamo – lo esorta, mentre incede per primo all'interno della stanza.  
L'altezzoso prigioniero ammorbidisce l'espressione all'ascolto del suo tono gentile, e poco dopo il suo ingresso trionfale decide di assecondarlo, sotto lo sguardo furioso dello spadaccino.  
L'orgoglio di Fandral reclama vendetta per quella che giudica una palese ripicca.  
Con poche falcate raggiunge l'indisponente alle spalle, si appropria delle catene e le conduce di modo da imporgli il suo passo, vanificando ogni suo tentativo di ribellarsi alla sua pretenziosa condotta.  
-Non cambi mai, Loki – esordisce pungente, mentre gli solleva l'ovale in parte celato dalla maschera, così da incrociare i loro sguardi -Ti affanni tanto nell'impresa non facile di affermarti, eclissato dall'ingombrante presenza di Thor, ma alla prima difficoltà non esiti a nasconderti nuovamente dietro la sua ombra!  
L'urlo furioso di Loki librato nell'aria richiama immediata l'attenzione dell'erede, che arrestatosi all'istante si volta a cercarne la ragione.  
-Lascialo in pace Fandral! Quante altre volte dovrà dimostrarti che la tua vicinanza non gli è gradita? – lo ammonisce severo, cercando di placare la rabbia che sale a dismisura.  
E' arduo mantenersi lucido alla vista del fratello stretto all'invadente spadaccino, percepisce le fiamme di una scriteriata gelosia divampare dentro di sé, sentimento sempre più incontrollabile, nonostante cerchi disperatamente di occultarlo nei meandri più oscuri del suo cuore.  
Ma questa volta Fandral non intende subire le angherie dei due contorti fratellastri.  
-Quanto sei ingenuo, amico mio! – replica a sorpresa -Come sempre le sue plateali rimostranze sono tutta apparenza e celano motivazioni differenti – precisa, scrutando torvo il suo interlocutore con un ghigno sfrontato.  
A quell'enuncio Loki gli batte i pugni sul petto con veemenza e un'eloquente occhiata minacciosa reclama tempestiva discrezione.  
Thor coglie troppa inquietudine sul volto del fratello, e si ritrova a chiedere spiegazioni a Fandral, nonostante abbia scarsa voglia di conversare ancora con lui.

-Che cosa vuoi dire? Parla chiaramente!– lo esorta scortese.  
E Fandral non attendeva altro.  
–Tu non sai quante volte il tuo borioso fratellino mi ha reclamato nel suo letto, sin dai tempi dell'adolescenza! Mi ha sedotto, vincolato, preteso! Fui l'amante perfetto, capace di colmare il vuoto di un fratello troppo assente, che lo faceva sentire solo, diverso – dichiara l'interpellato.  
Thor vacilla, come se d'improvviso la terra sotto ai suoi piedi venisse a mancare.  
Loki geme mortificato, le mani provano a fermare quelle labbra scandalose, ma vengono tenute a bada da quelle più forti di Fandral.  
Ormai fuori controllo, l'asgardiano ha dato sfogo alle proprie frustrazioni, godendo dell'aria stravolta dell'amico ignaro di una relazione clandestina con il suo subdolo fratello.  
-No … lui … No. Loki me l'avrebbe confidato … - sussurra smarrito Thor.  
La sua stessa voce sembra così distante, sovrastata dal rumore del suo cuore infranto.

-Davvero? E quando, di grazia? Durante i tuoi estenuanti allenamenti? Mentre tuo padre dedicava la maggior parte del suo tempo alla tua educazione esclusiva? Quando ti occupavi di vantarti del possesso di Mjolnir con il fratello insicuro e insofferente ai tuoi successi?  
L'assolo drammatico di Fandral termina con il suono di un energico manrovescio infertogli in pieno volto, sfogo istintivo del ragazzo che sostiene di aver da sempre tutelato, al momento trattenuto contro la propria volontà.

-NO! Non è vero niente! Tu menti! – lo accusa Thor, grida colleriche che inducono il compagno ad allontanarsi dall'ostaggio.  
-No! Non può essere vero! Non puoi esserti concesso a un uomo che non ami! – si rivolge poi a Loki, l'aria allucinata mentre lo afferra per le spalle –Perché tu non lo ami, e mai l'hai amato, vero? – si accerta con voce incrinata dal dolore, ottenendo dall'altro timidi lamenti e un movimento del capo per negare ogni cosa con fermezza.  
-Ti rendi conto delle tue reazioni spropositate? – si arrischia a domandargli Fandral, alla vista di quell'assurda sfuriata –Verità o menzogna, ha davvero così tanta importanza per te realizzare della nostra relazione?  
-Adesso basta, taci! – lo azzittisce l'amico -Loki non è mai stato tuo, e mai lo sarà!  
Fandral sbarra gli occhi incredulo all'ascolto di quelle deliranti constatazioni, osserva esterrefatto i loro sguardi astiosi attrarsi inesorabili come calamite, messaggeri di arrogante gelosia e malsana possessività reciproca.  
_  
Non fratelli, ma amanti._  
Questo gli sembrano in quel momento i principi di Asgard, perduti in silenzi assordanti in cui i battiti dei loro cuori sussurrano dolci promesse di eterna dedizione.

-Non tollererò oltre assurde illazioni riguardanti la mia famiglia.  
Si annuncia con un monito risoluto la regina, mentre varca altera la soglia dell'atrio.  
Fandral sbianca nel sentirsi scandagliato dalla sovrana, la lealtà alla famiglia reale sovrasta la sua personale frustrazione e lo sprona ad accantonare qualsiasi ulteriore dibattito.  
–Presto, entrate. Odino vi attende – comanda lei, scrutando i tre uomini con aria indecifrabile, uno dopo l'altro.  
Per primo si occupa di Fandral.  
-Sì, mia signora – si appresta ad obbedire il guerriero, dopo un rispettoso inchino.  
Poi, Loki.  
La asseconda il dio del caos, addentratosi nella camera incurante di qualsiasi etichetta formale, atteggiamento che viene ricambiato con altrettanta glacialità da parte della madre.  
Ma gli occhi ambrati le si illuminano non appena il primogenito le si approssima, esprimendogli disorientamento, sconcerto, preoccupazione, seppure le labbra si curvino in un rassicurante sorriso.  
Thor si chiede da quanto tempo la regina sia rimasta tacita testimone dell'accesa diatriba.  
Teme la sua collera, consapevole di aver trasceso un confine etico da sempre rispettato naturalmente, in cui gli risulta sempre più complesso attenersi.  
Il piacere di un bacio proibito è il dolce araldo di distruzione che causa alla sua anima giusta la caduta a picco in un'infinita oscurità.

**G**li occhi dell'uomo agonizzante si riaprono all'udire il curioso tintinnio improvviso accanto a lui, alla ricerca istintiva della fonte di quel suono.  
La vista si abitua presto al fitto buio dell'ambiente ottenebrato dai pesanti drappi alle finestre, soccorsa da due iridi verdi lucenti al pari di due piccole sfere di tormalina, incastonate su un ovale di un candore paragonabile alla più pregiata tra le porcellane.  
Una chimera causata dalla febbre troppo alta, si affretta a sentenziare il re.  
Un giovane dai setosi capelli bruni e la corporatura sottile prende posto al suo capezzale, sistema con dignità le pesanti catene agganciate ai polsi, di modo che cadano morbide ai lati della poltrona da lui occupata.  
La mano tremante dell'uomo costretto nel letto cerca e trova quella dell'ospite incatenato, brividi violenti come scariche elettriche lo colgono quando le dita roventi sfiorano Il gelido metallo dei suoi bracciali.  
La presenza è reale, e adesso che gli occhi si sono infine adattati alla poca luce della stanza, riconosce il suo volto.

-Loki …  
Le labbra spaccate sanguinano alla pronuncia di quel nome, la voce affaticata si spezza, il respiro affannoso non gli permette altro se non quel lieve bisbiglio.  
E il figlio risponde come tutti i presenti attendono.  
Energia nuova confluisce alla sua, rinvigorisce il fisico logorato dallo sfruttamento della magia nera, rafforza la mente provata dal malessere prolungato e risana gradualmente le terribili lesioni allo spirito.  
Magia guaritrice contro magia offensiva.

L'esperto sciamano dona la sua linfa vitale al dio morente, che ingordo gli stringe con forza la mano, canale di transito della sua speranza e sopravvivenza.  
Appoggiato contro la parete alle sue spalle, Thor assiste con il fiato sospeso all'intervento del potente stregone, così anche Fandral, entrambi pronti ad intervenire a un minimo segnale di difficoltà.  
Solo Frigga rimane sulla soglia, combattuta tra il cuore di madre e i doveri da regina si forza al distacco psicologico, patendo in silenzio per le sorti del figlio immolato in sacrificio.

-Quanto altro tempo dovrà durare questo calvario? – si interroga l'erede, all'ascolto degli ansimi sempre più frequenti del fratello.  
-Sarà Loki a deciderlo – si affretta a dichiarare la regina -Interferire nel pieno del rituale, rischierebbe di compromettere tutto il suo operato - lo ammonisce prudente, avvicinatasi ai due irrequieti guerrieri per sorvegliarne imprevisti colpi di testa.  
I testimoni restano ad osservare a lungo, ognuno assorto nei propri pensieri.  
Osservatori discreti degli eventi fino a quando il capo di Loki si china sconfitto, l'esile schiena si curva in preda a fremiti violenti, lividi evidenti affiorano nelle braccia per la presa vigorosa delle mani di un padre troppo ingordo di vita.  
Un sommesso singulto sfugge dalle labbra di Frigga, tormentata dalla coscienza che le impone di infrangere il delicato rituale.

_"Ti supplico Loki, smetti di torturarmi! Dammi un minimo segnale e io interverrò."_  
Pensa disperata, convinta che l'astiosità tra loro porti il dio del caos a osare fino all'estremo, pur di punire una madre giudicata ingiusta.  
-Non posso restare a guardare mentre mio fratello si distrugge! – protesta a gran voce Thor, volgendole uno sguardo carico d'ansia e frustrazione -Io vado a prenderlo! -la avvisa, mentre si appresta a dar seguito alle parole.

-NO! Non ti muovere, principe di Asgard! – vieta lei, in un tono che non permette al figlio alcuna replica –Sarà Fandral a intervenire, il tuo compito qui è terminato!  
Il dio sente irrigidirsi ogni muscolo del suo corpo, il cuore gela quasi fosse investito da un'improvvisa tempesta di ghiaccio.  
-Perché non lasciate a me la custodia di Loki, madre? – le domanda addolorato, seppure nel suo cuore sospetti già quale sia il motivo del ferreo divieto.

Lo sguardo ferito che ottiene in risposta è tenace conferma dell'ordine impartito, e a malincuore Thor si costringe a desistere.  
Soddisfatta dall'obbedienza riscontrata, la regina permette con un cenno della mano l'intervento di Fandral, decisa a sospendere da subito l' opera dell'indefesso stregone.

L'arrivo dell'asgardiano viene accolto da Loki con furiose grida, testardo oppone resistenza quando tenta di dividerlo dal padre, consumando le poche energie rimaste durante la lotta fisica.  
-Mio signore, vi supplico, lasciate che vi separi, o rischierete di ucciderlo!  
Al monito del leale suddito Odino scioglie la sua presa, accortosi solo in quel preciso istante di quanto vigore abbia rubato all'imprudente guaritore.  
-Loki … no … perdonami!  
Farfuglia sconvolto il sovrano, parole di onesto rammarico rivolte al figlio che però non è più in grado di sentire.

-Lo vedi principino, cosa significa avermi nei paraggi in fin dei conti? – ironizza Fandral, sfiorandogli alcune ciocche cadute in disordine sul suo pallido viso.  
Vinto dalla spossatezza, Loki si arrende al leale guerriero asgardiano, e accoccolatosi sul suo petto si affida i alle sue premurose carezze che lo cullano dolcemente nell'oblio dei sensi.

Thor osserva con il cuore in subbuglio la tenera scena, trattiene a stento la voglia di urlare contro l'amico quando lo affianca per un attimo, diretto di gran carriera verso l'uscita della sala, i pugni si serrano rabbiosi quando i loro sguardi si incrociano un fugace istante e raccontano la loro reciproca passione per lo stesso uomo, senza più alcun timore di nasconderla.

La regina accorre all'ascolto del suo pianto liberatorio del consorte, lieto di avere nuovo vigore nelle sue stanche membra, disperato per averlo sottratto ad un figlio che ha quasi rischiato di uccidere.  
-Andrà tutto bene – le sussurra emozionata, stringendo al petto quell'uomo smarrito dentro a un grande senso di colpa –Loki è forte, si riprenderà in fretta. Andrà tutto bene …  
I due consorti restano a lungo abbracciati, così assorti nelle loro personali riflessioni da ignorare del tutto il furtivo dileguarsi del loro primogenito.

**G**occe fresche d'acqua sulla fronte scivolano tra i suoi capelli e gli scorrono lungo il collo, ridestando la sua coscienza trattenuta a lungo nel limbo di un sonno tormentato.  
Disteso sul modesto letto della propria cella, Loki percepisce dallo sgradevole gusto d'acciaio in gola il freddo ferro serrargli ancora la mascella e sospira contrariato.  
Gli è sufficiente muovere appena un polso tra le lenzuola dozzinali per verificare di essere ancora munito dei pesanti bracciali metallici e i mugugni di protesta divengono grida furibonde.  
Ancora in catene.  
I suoi occhi saettano furibondi in ogni direzione alla ricerca di Fandral, il presunto responsabile di quello scherno, quasi intendessero folgorarlo, ma la figura che coglie nella penombra ha ben altra identità.  
Thor.  
Impallidisce al notare il principe ereditario, attento osservatore dal lato opposto della piccola camera, quasi etereo tra i caldi bagliori vermigli emanati dalle fiamme del braciere, lo segue con sguardo interrogativo avanzare rapido verso di lui, cogliendone l'espressione enigmatica mentre lascia cadere la propria cintura sulla fredda pietra che riveste il suolo.

Loki non la comprende, non vuole.

Il cuore rischia di esplodergli quando senza una parola lo raggiunge a carponi sul letto, soggiogato dalla fierezza dei suoi occhi glaciali lascia che armeggi rapidamente con le rispettive aperture dei pantaloni, non si oppone alle sue dita roventi che maliziose varcano il tessuto e vezzeggiano le sua virilità, destatasi con fierezza in breve tempo.  
Ansimi osceni vengono repressi impietosamente dalla maschera di ferro, fremiti violenti lungo le snelle gambe denudate, la schiena si inarca per l'immenso godimento provato, sinuose movenze sotto il costante sguardo imperioso dell'inaspettato seduttore.  
L'immenso piacere provato spazza via il minimo contegno del dio sottomesso e gratifica l'ego del fratello, che esperto dosa dolcezza e tormento, arrestando le maliziose attenzioni alle prime piccole perle liquide che gli scivolano tra le dita.  
Il delizioso supplizio è sospeso, la sua mente torna a reclamare prudenza e dignità.  
_  
"E' se tutto questo non stesse realmente accadendo? Se fosse solo un sogno meraviglioso?"_  
Si chiede confuso, portando le mani tremanti sulla tonaca di lino moro del fratello, sotto la quale sente al tatto gli anelli della sua cotta di maglia, indossata infinite volte in gloriose battaglie.

Un guerriero ardito, Thor, anche in un letto, risoluto nel bloccare le pallide cosce dell'amato, gentile quando gliele divarica, di modo che i loro bacini possano bruciare ogni minima distanza rimasta.  
Loki vorrebbe tanto baciarlo, ma il fratello non rimuove ancora l'odiata maschera, e inizia a chiedersi se ne abbia l'intenzione.  
Attimi confusi, celeri come i battiti dei loro cuori agitati, istanti di pura follia in cui i due giovani dei sentono di potervi trovare un loro speciale equilibrio, ma l'illusione svanisce con lo scorrere inesorabile di quegli unici istanti.

-E' sbagliato, è dannatamente sbagliato tutto questo –gli sussurra in un filo di voce l'erede – So che me ne pentirò per tutta la mia miserabile esistenza, ma non riesco a resisterti! L'idea che Fandral ti abbia avuto per sé mi ossessiona, mi sta facendo impazzire!

Loki sbarra gli occhi incredulo all'ascolto di quella confessione, l'aria ferita di chi ha appena ricevuto un'orribile notizia.  
Thor, un dio arrogante che cede alla tentazione carnale spinto dalla competizione, un atto che l'indomani verrà giudicato perverso, ripugnante, imperdonabile, da cancellare dalla sua memoria.  
Thor, così vile da negargli il piacere di pronunciare il suo nome, di gustare il sapore delle loro labbra unite, di stringere a sè il suo corpo rovente, tanta è la vergogna di giacere con il proprio fratello.

Loki lo odia con tutto se stesso.  
Il suo sogno meraviglioso si è appena tramutato in un terribile incubo.

Lo sgomento è tale da perdere completamente il trasporto del momento, tremando per il dolore fisico e mentale quando lentamente Thor inizia ad insinuarsi in lui.  
-Non avere paura di me fratello, io non voglio farti del male – lo implora il reo dei suoi patimenti mentre lento e delicato si fa spazio fra le sue carni.  
Abile amatore soggioga l'esigente compagno attraverso il sottile confine tra piacere e dolenza, fino a strappargli un gemito di soddisfazione al termine della dolce penetrazione.  
Loki disprezza Thor, eppure continua a desiderarlo con tutto se stesso.  
Malgrado la sua ferrea resistenza desiste all'arrivo di tanto benessere, le movenze decise ed esperte del detestato compagno soccorrono il cuore soffocato dall'umiliazione, lo liberano dal suo smisurato orgoglio e gli permettono di ritmare la suadente danza dei loro corpi uniti.

-Tu sei un sogno, un bellissimo sogno che si avvera – gli bisbiglia Thor, specchiandosi in quelle iridi cariche di cupidigia, intense quanto quelle del felino a cui inevitabilmente le collega.  
Loki ama Thor, disperatamente.  
Niente più intrighi, macchinazioni, menzogne.  
Il signore degli inganni si offre in tutta la sua fragilità di amante incompreso, la dona attraverso il vigoroso batticuore crescente a un amante troppo distratto dai propri conflitti interiori per accorgersene e apprezzare quel regalo tanto prezioso.

Vorace e irruente, Thor, si muove in lui con fervore, consumando il fugace rapporto clandestino come se non ci fosse alcun possibile domani tra loro.  
I loro respiri affannosi scandiscono le spinte ora carezzevoli, ora impetuose, costringendo le loro voci a mutarsi in suoni erotici, librati nell'aria pregna del calore dei loro corpi infiammati di incontenibile lussuria.  
Il crescente suono sensuale e la perfetta sintonia abbattono qualsiasi pudica limitazione nel cuore del figlio di Odino, le sue paure svaniscono e resta solo onesta gioia di un'unione che ora gli appare naturale, armoniosa, giusta.

_"Allevati come due fratelli, siamo divenuti avversari nella vita. Così distanti e diversi, quando è così semplice comprendersi da amanti. E se il tragico errore fosse il nostro modo di intendere il nostro sentimento?"_  
Si chiede il figlio di Odino, appagato dal suo compagno come mai gli era accaduto in nessun'altra esperienza precedente.  
E poi il cuore di Thor manca un battito quando Loki raggiunge il suo picco di piacere.  
Lo sguardo estasiato rivolto verso l'alto, il capo chinato all'indietro, l'esile schiena arcuata, eccitante visione che lo induce ia sua volta a un orgasmo così travolgente e violento da spezzargli la voce, dopo poche altre vigorose spinte.

**S**azi, sereni, Loki e Thor si distendono tra lenzuola pregne della loro passione, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.  
Ma il tempo di riprendere la regolarità del respiro e la ragione torna a dialogare con il cuore del dio del tuono, spietata messaggera di vergogna e tormento.  
Lacrime amare velano i suoi occhi, mentre premuroso sorveglia il placido riposo del fratello e amante.

Accogliere la realtà non è mai stato tanto doloroso come in quel momento.

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I**l tocco gentile delle sue dita agli angoli della bocca finalmente liberata, dona alla coscienza del giovane Jotunn il dolce risveglio.  
Ancora confuso dallo stato di dormiveglia, accenna un sorriso riconoscente per quella dolcezza spontanea, ritrovando il fratello intento a contemplarlo come avesse davanti un fascinoso dipinto.  
Loki gli accenna un sorriso, imbarazzato dall'insistenza di quegli occhi di cielo, ma felice di averli su di sè, resosi conto di essere al centro di tutti i suoi pensieri.  
La visione del suo corpo bruno disteso sul letto gli richiama alla mente intorpidita dal piacere gli estatici momenti appena vissuti.  
Thor è stato suo, come aveva desiderato sin dal loro arrivo ad Asgard, da quando gli sfiorò la guancia con quella sua mano forte, racchiudendo in un semplice gesto una dedizione tale da farlo sentire speciale, unico, _importante_.  
Thor, amante impetuoso che l'ha preteso con un ardore inatteso, quasi in modo disperato, tanto da rubargli le ultime energie rimaste dopo l'estenuante opera di guarigione a favore di Odino.  
L'atto in sé è stato affrettato e impari, l'obbligata passività causata dalle catene non gli ha permesso di sfiorare le sue labbra, di sussurare il suo nome, di venerare i suoi muscoli scolpiti.  
Loki ha dovuto sottostare a una ingiusta decisione che gli ha ferito l'orgoglio, eppure il suo cuore egoista batte forte al solo rievocarne alcuni attimi.  
L'irrazionale trasporto soffoca la collera nutrita, rapito dal ricordo della loro impeccabile intesa fisica e mentale, del corpo statuario del dio del Tuono sopra al proprio, delle sue movenze imperiose con cui dettava il ritmo della loro sfrenata passione.  
Momenti sublimi, indimenticabili.  
Ma Loki ambisce a qualcosa di più, e si prepara a pretenderlo dall'amante, prima che l'illusione di quell'armonia si dissolva con l'inevitabile congedo.  
-Poco fa mi hai detto che sono un sogno bellissimo per te – sussurra d'un tratto, accoccolando il viso sul possente torace del fratellastro – Ora realizza il mio, baciami.

_"Baciami."_  
Risuona quella parola tra i pensieri di Thor, diviene ipnotica nenia, allettante tentazione.

_"Baciami."_  
Una richiesta sfuggita dalle labbra di Loki con un tono supplichevole, presto curvatesi in un sorriso malizioso per recuperare dignità agli occhi dell'uomo tanto desiderato.  
Ma il sorriso si spegne scontrandosi con la malinconia espressa sul volto del fratello.

-Devo andare, è passato molto più del tempo concesso alle visite – gli bisbiglia ad un orecchio in risposta, per poi sollevarsi dal letto ancora caldo, testimone di una cupidigia scriteriata, consumata troppo in fretta.  
Le lacrime pungono gli angoli degli occhi, ma stoico Loki trattiene la sofferenza che gli divora l'anima, sforzandosi di assumere un'espressione imperscrutabile.  
Così anche le sue mani, tenute a bada dalla mente, immobili contro il petto, che rapido si alza e si abbassa quasi scarseggiasse ossigeno nella stanza, quando invece l'anima grida disperata di arrestare il fuggitivo.  
Quel vile gli volta le spalle mentre si siede al bordo del letto e infila gli stivali, poi si rialza e si dirige rapido alla porta senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Loki sente il cuore spezzarsi in mille pezzi, ma fiero finge di non curarsi del glaciale addio, girandosi nel letto dal lato opposto, così da non vederlo uscire.  
Il sogno si dissolve, ritorna la cruda realtà.

Non una parola.  
Il silenzio è gelido enunciatore della loro distanza.  
Nessuna lacrima.  
Ad occhi chiusi, concentrati sul respiro che faticano a mantenere regolare, straziati da quel terribile congedo, dettato dalla paura, dalla rabbia, dall'incomprensione.

Loki e Thor, non fratelli di sangue, nè amanti, pagano alto il prezzo della loro impulsività.

Le conseguenze sono come aghi invisibili confitti nel cuore, sono il tormento di un sentimento confuso che non sono in grado di gestire e di accettare nel suo complesso.  
Si rinnovano le antiche ostilità.  
Nascono tacite promesse di rivalsa nel cuore ferito di chi è stato rifiutato, reso fragile da un amore travolgente, da uccidere con il veleno più potente e letale che conosca: il disprezzo.  
La porta si richiude con fermezza dietro al dio del Tuono, troppo occupato a commiserarsi per comprendere di aver abbandonato alle tenebre il giovane signore del Caos ancora una volta.

**I**giorni seguenti scivolano senza alcun significato, gli eventi di quella sera vengono riposti in un cassetto della loro mente che non intendono riaprire, nel timore di non riuscire a tollerare il dolore ancora troppo profondo.  
Le sedute curative di Loki in favore del sovrano si susseguono senza dare problemi, sotto ferrea sorveglianza di Frigga, dei tre guerrieri leggendari e di lady Sif.  
Thor, ufficialmente impegnato a gestire un regno orfano del proprio re, diserta ogni incontro e non si reca alla sua cella, assenza ignorata dalla madre, giustificata dagli amici, ad eccezione di Sif.  
L'improvviso atteggiamento indifferente al fratello la preoccupa, tanto da ripromettersi di intavolare con lui un onesto discorso alla scadenza della settimana.  
Giunge il tempo stabilito e la bella asgardiana onora l'impegno preso con la sua coscienza.  
Svolto il suo compito quotidiano, Sif va alla ricerca del proprio principe, setaccia ogni ala del Palazzo fino a quando non ottiene da alcuni domestici informazioni utili a rintracciarlo.  
Rapidamente abbandona la reale residenza, diretta al lago del parco privato, dove infine lo scova.  
L'imbrunire rapisce lo sguardo del principe, volto ad ammirare la distesa di cobalto tra le nubi violacee durante la solitaria passeggiata e lo distrae dal rumore dei passi della donna sulla ghiaia del sentiero.

-Hai un momento per me, Thor? – esordisce con voce ferma, quando ormai è a pochi passi da lui.  
Il figlio di Odino irrigidisce le spalle all'udire la sua domanda, lo sente sospirare nell'ammorbidirle e dopo qualche istante la raggiunge.  
-Certo, amica mia.  
Il volto è sereno, ma gli occhi tradiscono l'irritazione per l'invadente interlocutrice.  
-Volevo scusarmi con te, poiché ti mentii sulle reali condizioni di salute di tuo padre al tuo arrivo ad Asgard – dichiara l'amica, chinando il capo in segno di rammarico –Non potevo rivelarti molto in presenza di Loki, non fino ad ordine della regina.  
-Posso capire Sif, ma non sentirti in difetto nei miei confronti. E' acqua passata – garantisce lui, mentre le appoggia una mano sulla spalla.  
-Sono lieta della tua comprensione – confessa sollevata, posando la propria su quella dell'amico – Sono sempre dalla tua parte, ricordati.  
-Non ne ho mai dubitato – ribatte fulmineo Thor –Sei leale, onesta, di te posso davvero fidarmi.  
I due si abbracciano affettuosamente, si sorridono l'un l'altra quando infine sciolgono il gesto d'affetto, rinvigoriti dalla sincera attestazione di amicizia reciproca.  
-Il tuo sorriso è adombrato dal tuo sguardo cupo. Cosa ti turba? E' per tuo padre? – arriva alla questione la ragazza, smascherando l'apparente serenità dipinta sul volto dell'altro.  
-Mio padre migliora – le rivela dopo qualche istante di titubanza - Mia madre però mi ha riferito che le capacità mistiche di Loki sono in calo, giorno dopo giorno, segnale di indebolimento del corpo e della mente – una pausa, poi aggiunge in un soffio - sono preoccupato per lui.  
-Sì, confermo – confessa lei in tono mesto –E' così magro, da sembrare uno spettro, il suo pallore è inquietante. Pare rifiuti il cibo oltre allo stretto necessario e che non accetti le visite della regina.

-LOKI! Testardo di un folle! – sbotta infuriato Thor –Cosa spera di ottenere con quest'atteggiamento? La libertà?  
Il dio serra la mascella e stringe i pugni, la collera gli infiamma lo stomaco e divora la sua lucidità.  
-Perché non provi a scoprirlo tu, questa sera? Osserva tu stesso il suo stato, parlaci. Forse ti darebbe retta – propone la guerriera.  
-Ha chiesto di me? – chiede in un filo di voce lui.

-No, mai.  
La ferma asserzione di Sif colpisce dritto al cuore il dio del Tuono, straziandolo in un modo che non credeva possibile.  
-Perché avrebbe dovuto? Non fa più mistero ormai dell'astio nutrito nei tuoi confronti, e dopo i trascorsi a Midgard i vostri rapporti non possono che essere peggiorati – gli replica.  
La fedele alleata coglie in lui la profondità di un grande conflitto tra cuore e mente, glielo legge chiaramente da quegli occhi così limpidi, da sempre specchio preciso del suo animo.

-Hai ragione, sono degenerati in un modo in cui non avevo previsto – afferma Thor, mordendosi le labbra per impedirsi di rivelare lo scabroso segreto custodito e mai rivelato a nessuno.  
Le immagini scabrose della notte in cui cedette alla lussuria e amò Loki tornano a tormentarlo, eccitazione e paura lottano con la ragione mentre scorre un brivido lungo la schiena al rievocare l'ovale perfetto del fratello alterato dal godimento.  
-Non posso dargli alcun conforto in questo momento, potrei commettere l'ennesimo errore che mi allontanerebbe da lui – conclude.  
Le mani d'un tratto si distendono, ingentilite dal ricordo di quella pelle di luna, quasi ne percepiscono la morbidezza sotto i polpastrelli, le iridi si dilatano al rivivere attimi della loro scriteriata unione carnale nei suoi pensieri, tanto da scuotere d'istinto il capo, come potesse cacciarli fisicamente.  
-Cosa ti tormenta? Lo vedo che mi nascondi qualcosa, e forse credo di aver capito da sola.  
Thor impallidisce e trattiene il respiro, in attesa di sapere a quale motivo lei si riferisca, terrorizzato all'idea di non riuscire a mentire alla fedele compagna in modo convincente.

-E' per il patto stretto con Loki, che ti vieta di incontrare Jane, l'umana di cui tanto mi hai parlato.  
Il dio riprende fiato e colore: il pesante fardello portato nel cuore non è ancora così trasparente.  
-Sì, è per lei – si affretta ad avvalorare la sua ipotesi -Ma non posso spezzare l'accordo, o Loki non porterà a termine la guarigione del nostro re – le spiega, allargando le braccia in segno di resa.  
-Ne ero certa, tu ti sei innamorato – gli spiega Sif –Mi è così evidente, amico mio. I tuoi occhi non mentono!  
-Io non credo – ribatte Thor, turbato dalla certezza con cui l'amica glielo proclama.  
-Sono così luminosi! _Questa è la luce dell'amore, amico mio_! Ne sei innamorato eccome!  
La risata cristallina della ragazza smorza la tensione accumulata tra loro, e Thor finalmente in salvo dal pericoloso interrogatorio si rilassa, anche se quella dichiarazione è messaggera di nuove insidie, alle quali non gli è possibile sfuggire.

_"Ha colto la luce nel mio sguardo, ma non era Jane il fulcro dei miei pensieri in quel momento. Lei ha visto nei miei occhi il riflesso di Loki!"_  
Comprende con angoscia il figlio di Odino.

Sif è sua amica sin dalla più tenera età, la confidente più leale, lei è in grado di decifrare le sfumature più lievi di un suo sorriso appena accennato, o le ombre nascoste dentro a un suo sguardo sibillino.

Se la fedele compagna lo asserisce con tanta sicurezza, non è un indizio da sottovalutare.

_"Io amo Loki da sempre come un vero fratello, per lui sarei capace di rinunciare alla mia stessa vita. Ma dopo quel che è successo tra noi, sento divampare in me le fiamme di una passione smisurata, che non credevo di poter mai provare. Se fosse questo il vero amore descritto da Jane in quel sogno?"_  
Il cuore gli batte con veemenza, quasi intendesse sfuggirgli dal petto.

-Ti ho illuminato con questa mia affermazione eh? Beh, sono felice di aver contribuito a far chiarezza dentro di te – rimarca ancora la bella asgardiana, fiera di aver centrato il bersaglio.  
Con un inchino tra lo scherzoso e il cerimonioso al cospetto dell'amico immobile come una statua di sale, lady Sif si congeda, tornando a Palazzo a gran passo, con il conforto di averlo aiutato in qualche modo.

**L**a solitudine è stata di conforto al dio del caos, espressamente reclamata come ricompensa per l'impegno diligente nei riguardi del sovrano.  
Rabbia e risentimento sono stati gli unici compagni durante le sue notti insonni, l'orgoglio e la sete di vendetta il nutrimento della sua anima e lo mantengono in forze nel corpo.  
Le cene sontuose raccomandate dalla regina vengono da lui sistematicamente rifiutate, ad eccezione dell'acqua e di qualche spizzico di pane, subdola punizione che lo ricompensa del decadimento del fisico, appagato del crescente senso di colpevolezza colto nello sguardo di lei ad ogni nuovo incontro.  
Con altrettanto disprezzo le nega la permissione di varcare la soglia della cella, nonostante sappia della sua testarda decisione di restare dietro alla porta per tutto il tempo concessole dal soldato di guardia.  
I loro rapporti si limitano agli obblighi pattuiti, durante i quali Loki non le rivolge una parola di più oltre a quelle dovute, limitandosi a documentarla sullo stato di salute di Odino, in continuo miglioramento e ormai fuori pericolo.  
Loki è fiero di sé, l'amore per Frigga è stato sradicato dal suo cuore, infettato da sentimenti che l'hanno sopraffatto, rendendolo fragile, indifeso, il dolore causato dal suo abbandono è finalmente assopito, grazie alla dolce vendetta quotidiana.

Spietato e insensibile verso chi sostiene di amarlo, quando a suo parere non ha fatto nulla a dimostrazione di questo sentimento materno tanto decantato.  
Ogni giorno un piccolo pezzo del proprio cuore si frantuma, e insieme ad esso si dissolvono tutti i bei ricordi d'infanzia, come una vecchia fotografia troppo esposta alla luce del sole, l'affetto nei suoi confronti sbiadisce, basato su un legame reputato costruito, non veritiero.  
Non gli resta che distruggere l'ultimo barlume di luce ancora custodito nella sua anima nera: l'amore incondizionato per Thor.

Non sono bastate notti insonni a piangere in silenzio contro al cuscino, dopo il rifiuto incassato dall'arrogante fratellastro, non gli è stato sufficiente vivere l'umiliante condizione di recluso a causa sua, senza aver ottenuto null'altro se non il suo dispotismo durante il loro ultimo incontro, quando abusò del suo corpo con prepotenza, solo per il gusto di estorcerne l'esclusività a Fandral, considerato un fastidioso invadente.  
Sedotto dalla brama di conquistare il cuore del difficile fratellastro, Thor si unì alle sue carni per il tempo sufficiente a soddisfarne le fantasie, e poi se ne andò, come un bimbo viziato d'un tratto disinteressato al giocattolo tenuto tra le mani.  
Non gli concesse nemmeno un bacio, il dolce premio che Loki gli chiese, trasportato dall'euforia di quei folli momenti di cupidigia.  
Al solo rievocare la sua espressione compassionevole Loki sente le fiamme divampargli dentro, tanta è la rabbia verso se stesso, per essersi abbassato a elemosinarne l'affetto.

_"Io troverò le forze per risorgere da questa misera condizione, e mi vendicherò di te, dannato asgardiano!"_  
Si ripromette, mentre le mani si immergono nell'acqua cristallina della tinozza e deturpano il riflesso della propria immagine.

_"Fuggirò da questa prigione, ma prima di dileguarmi ti strapperò quel muscolo insensibile che ti batte nel petto a mani nude, e lo darò in pasto ai cani!"_  
Loki ghigna compiaciuto al passaggio delle sue stesse dita bagnate sul suo volto scarno, in grado di lavare via l'ennesimo sfogo della propria frustrazione, lacrime versate per un uomo indegno di lui.  
Il momentaneo sollievo viene spezzato dall'impetuoso battere alla porta, tanto da indurlo a prestare attenzione alla voce che si presenta in seguito.

-Apri Loki – reclama un timbro profondo e virile all'esterno.  
-Vattene Fandral, non ho piacere di invitarti ad entrare – replica acido lui, sistemandosi però d'istinto i capelli in disordine e la tunica di pelle nera, legata in vita da una cintura dalle rifiniture dorate, di modo che cada perfetta sui fianchi sottili.  
-Oh, io dico di sì – afferma lo spadaccino, dopo una sommessa risata - Gradisci sempre alla fine, devi solo essere stimolato nel modo giusto. Ti conosco molto bene, lasciati consolare da me.  
Loki arriccia il naso all'enuncio di quell'ambigua affermazione, mordendosi le labbra per non inveire contro il volgare corteggiatore.  
-Avanti, bellezza, sai quanto ti faccia bene la mia compagnia – insiste l'altro, con tono malizioso.  
Un lungo respiro ad occhi chiusi, poi il giovane Jotunn costringe le proprie gambe a incedere verso la porta, spinto dall'esigenza di soffocare la mortificazione che lo sta logorando da troppo tempo.  
-Ti concedo qualche minuto appena – sussurra il principe socchiudendo la porta, per poi voltarsi di spalle stizzito –Non farmi pentire della mia magnanimità.  
Fandral sorride soddisfatto all'udire l'astiosa risposta, poiché riconosce in quel tono scontroso la celata fragilità del ragazzo troppo solo, che diversi anni addietro amava consolare sotto le lenzuola.

**U**na quiete graduale cala come pioggia sottile tra i pensieri del principe asgardiano, intento a seguire con lo sguardo la lesta dipartita dell'amica fino a quando non la vede in prossimità del Palazzo.  
La notte sembra ancora più nera, ora.  
Thor rabbrividisce nel sentire l'oscurità penetrargli fin dentro alle ossa.  
Arriva per tutti l'ora di scontrarsi con le ombre della propria anima e accettare di scoprirsi deboli, imperfetti.  
Suo padre gli disse una volta che accogliere i propri limiti non è una sconfitta, ma la sola strada per divenire finalmente veri uomini.  
Quel momento ora è arrivato anche per lui, non può più ignorarlo, deve accettarlo.  
Pronto alla verità, Thor ascolta infine quel che ogni fibra del suo essere gli grida disperatamente, mentre si abbandona a un amaro pianto silenzioso.

_"Io amo Loki, ma come un fratello mai dovrebbe fare."_  
Confessa a se stesso il dio, crollando in ginocchio.

_"Lo amo in un modo di cui non comprendo ancora forma e intensità. Questo sentimento che cambia mi terrorizza, distrugge in me ogni mia certezza, mi denuda dei miei valori, mi infetta il cuore quanto il più fatale dei veleni."_  
Le mani affondano tra la candida ghiaia con un vigore tale da scorticarsi i palmi.

_"Ho paura di te, fratello. Ho paura di noi."_  
Thor si sente morire di dolore mentre rinasce in un uomo nuovo, più maturo e cosciente di sé.  
Crescere non è affatto il semplice traguardo della vita che aveva immaginato.

**L'**inatteso visitatore ghigna compiaciuto quando infine muove i primi passi all'interno della modesta stanza, lanciando occhiate maliziose al capriccioso prigioniero.  
-Non te ne pentirai, non temere – garantisce, mentre lesto si affretta a cingerlo a sé e gli conduce la schiena contro il proprio torace.  
Trattiene il fiato Loki, colpito dall'irruenza di quel gesto, ma docile non si ribella, appagato da un contatto umano di cui è costretto ad ammettere di averne sentito la mancanza.  
-Avete fatto la scelta giusta, mio principe – gli sussurra all'orecchio, mentre delicato scosta i lunghi capelli setosi con le labbra, che poi avide si posano sul suo niveo collo.  
Il lieve sospiro da parte del ragazzo sedotto eccita i sensi di Fandral, intrigato lo volta verso di sé senza alcuna gentilezza e lo bacia avventandosi sulle sue labbra come un feroce predatore.  
L'effusione è pretenziosa, un'implicita richiesta di dominare il loro rapporto, eppure Loki accoglie la sua lingua quando varca le labbra dischiuse, le permette di stuzzicare e rivaleggiare con la compagna, fino a quando non si arrende a tanto ardore e gli concede di condurre il ritmo della loro danza erotica.  
Bocche avide, ingorde, si cercano a lungo quasi intendessero divorarsi, irruenti si rubano il respiro a vicenda in egoistica alternanza, gemono tanto è il benessere di quel lungo bacio violento.  
Le candide mani di Loki afferrano il tessuto di semplice lino moro indossato dal guerriero asgardiano, smaniose di denudare quel petto virile e di affondarvi le unghie in profondità, tanto da lasciarne profondi segni.  
I sommessi lamenti di Fandral accompagnano l'accasciarsi della sua tonaca sul pavimento, ben presto sostituiti dai suoi gemiti, all'arrivo della lingua del compagno che lenta gli scorre sul torace e si sofferma su un capezzolo lambito con delicatezza.

-Questo è il tuo modo di dirmi quanto ti sia mancato? – commenta malizioso il guerriero asgardiano, denudando a sua volta l'altro della maglia.  
-Questo è il mio modo di dirti quanto abbia gradito il nostro bacio – gli confessa Loki con voce arrochita dal piacere, mentre si struscia su di lui come un gatto –Tu non provi alcuna vergogna di me, non inorridisci nel giacere in un letto con un Jotunn.  
La voce di Loki si incrina nel definirsi apertamente per quello che è, gli occhi di smeraldo si velano di sincera commozione, i denti puniscono il labbro inferiore, le guance si colorano di un tenue rossore.  
Ancora una volta Fandral resta folgorato dalla bellezza del suo viso, i lineamenti decisi sembrano ammorbidirsi ogni volta che quel ragazzo infelice gli rivela la sua natura fragile e bisognosa di accettazione.

Loki, così insicuro, così sensibile.

-Chi mai sarebbe tanto folle da rifiutare le tue dolci labbra? Un nettare così sublime da renderti loro schiavo per sempre, sin dal primo assaggio – gli replica l'asgardiano con aria sognante.  
Parole seguite dal tocco suadente delle sue mani, impazienti esploratrici sul petto dell'amante, la bocca ne bacia devotamente la pelle vellutata, l'erezione costretta nei pantaloni premuta contro il suo ventre piatto, messaggera di incontrollabile desiderio.  
Il dolce sorriso di Loki in risposta è un tenue raggio di luce che gli illumina il cuore e lo costringe a battere con vigore solo per lui.

-Tu mi fai sentire bene – ammette il principe, vinto dal momento di debolezza emotiva –Sei l'unico in tutta Asgard che si merita il mio rispetto.  
-Te l'ho sempre ribadito, piccolo testardo, nessuno qui ti ama a parte me – asserisce crudele lo spadaccino, un'affermazione che spegne il sorriso di Loki, incupitosi all'istante.  
-Mi dispiace di averti allontanato da me in questi ultimi anni, sto comprendendo solo ora le tue sagge parole di avvertimento – conferma il Jotunn a capo chino –Nemmeno madre mi ha mai amato davvero.  
Gli occhi di Fandral si assottigliano severi mentre avido si prepara ad approfittare del suo ennesimo crollo psicologico.  
-Davvero hai creduto che tu, un Gigante di Ghiaccio, potessi ambire all'amore materno della regina di Asgard? Frigga ha semplicemente tollerato la tua presenza, le era semplice fingere con un ragazzino smanioso di affetto.  
Loki sente il cuore mancare un battito nell'udire la sua teoria, spietata e tagliente quanto la sua stessa spada leggendaria.

-Tuo fratello ha circuito l'attenzione di Odino privandoti della sua protezione durante la crescita. I tuoi ultimi scriteriati atteggiamenti non hanno fatto che giocare in suo favore, costringendo vostro padre a segregarti qui, lontano dal Palazzo e dal trono che meriteresti.  
Il menzognero continua ad esporre i suoi pensieri anche quando l'altro si accascia su di lui, sfinito nel corpo e nella mente da quelle crude rivelazioni.  
-E' stato Thor a suggerire la mia prigionia? – ripete in un filo di voce Loki, fremente di rabbia e dolore.

-Sì – replica lui –Appena tornato da Midgard chiese udienza alla regina e propose il tuo esilio tra le terre desolate di Jotunheim. Ti salvò l'effimera condizione di salute di Odino, ma definitivamente guarito, non è detto che il re non avallerà il desiderio del figlio prediletto.  
-Dannato! –inveisce a gran voce Loki –Quel vile traditore me la pagherà cara!  
-Non comprendo il tuo stupore, sai bene quanto tuo fratello ti detesti – afferma risoluto l'altro, per poi accarezzargli una guancia con dolcezza – Ma ci sono io qui per te. Io ci sarò sempre, se vorrai.  
-Fandral, fammi uscire di qui, voglio vendetta – sibila a denti stretti Loki, tremando visibilmente –Voglio tornare libero al più presto, a qualsiasi costo!  
E Fandral sorride, squadrando con occhi allucinati l'ignara vittima del suo raggiro.  
-Ho in mente un modo per indurre Odino ad accettare la tua presenza nuovamente a palazzo - gli enuncia con entusiasmo –Sei uno stregone potente, ma le tue forze si stanno esaurendo, non riusciresti a recuperarle in tempo, prima del tuo esilio, ormai imminente.  
-Dimmi in quale altro modo sia possibile, farei di tutto pur di vendicarmi di Thor – ribatte impaziente il figlio adottivo di Odino.

-Concedimi un figlio, Loki.  
Il prigioniero sbarra gli occhi, incredulo all'ascolto di quella proposta.  
-Darti un … figlio?! – ripete confuso, arretrando d'istinto di qualche passo.  
-Sei un Jotunn, tu puoi generare la vita – Fandral prosegue con calma il suo discorso mentre gli si avvicina -Concedimi quest'onore, mio principe. Dopo tutti i miei impeccabili servigi Odino non potrebbe mai esiliare il padre del mio futuro erede!  
-Ora osi troppo! – sbotta indignato Loki mentre riprende la maglia abbandonata a terra e la rindossa rapidamente –Non ho alcuna intenzione di donarti un erede!  
-Non hai altra scelta! – alza la voce Fandral, il volto alterato dalla collera improvvisa spaventa il giovane Jotunn, visibilmente intimorito -Dimmi Loki, chi mai ti salverebbe da queste segrete, senza incorrere nell'ira del sovrano? Se mi concederai un figlio, io ti sposerò nella benedizione di Odino e potrò donarti un futuro dignitoso.  
I polsi del ribelle vengono afferrati con forza dal pretendente inaspettato, così da strattonarlo e condurlo nuovamente tra le sue braccia.  
-Non mi devi temere, io non ti farei mai del male – gli bisbiglia Fandral, sentendo il corpo del ragazzo scosso da violenti fremiti -Ti tratterei con riguardo e ti darei tutto ciò che desideri.

Arroganza e dolcezza, armi abilmente dosate dall'esperto seduttore.  
-Mi chiedi un sacrificio troppo grande, in questo modo diverrei tuo per sempre – protesta Loki con poca convinzione, stregato da quella voce vellutata che stordisce i suoi sensi –Un figlio è un legame inscindibile, avresti troppo controllo su di me.  
-L'alternativa è Jotunheim, tra il caos delle guerre civili, in pasto ai pochi Giganti di Ghiaccio superstiti. Pensi che gli aspiranti al trono tuttora vacante vedrebbero di buon occhio il ritorno del figlio di Laufey?  
Scaltro Fandral infierisce sulla temporanea insicurezza del principe, annotandogli la situazione corrente in quelle terre abbandonate dalla giustizia e dalla vigilanza di Odino.

-No – conferma con tono greve il Jotunn -Mi darebbero una caccia spietata. In questo stato non avrei alcuno scampo: mi massacrerebbero.  
-Non accadrebbe, no! Io verrei a cercarti e ti proteggerei a costo della mia stessa vita – dichiara l'asgardiano, osservando l'ovale dell'amato riacquistare un po' del suo colore delicato –Ma sarebbe tutto più semplice se tu considerassi la mia proposta.  
Uno sguardo intenso, un sorriso rassicurante, e infine un lungo bacio appassionato, irresistibili tenerezze che travolgono il cuore del principe, così avido di affetto e attenzioni.  
Arroganza e dolcezza.  
Fandral ha preso il controllo sulla sua mente, proprio come accadeva da adolescenti, anni cupi in cui Loki disintegrò la propria identità e la stima di se stesso, succube del fascinoso spasimante a tal punto da affidarsi a lui anima e corpo per diversi anni.

-Se accettassi le tue condizioni, perderei i miei poteri per tutto il tempo della gestazione – gli confessa tra un bacio e l'altro l'ingenuo prigioniero –Ho il timore di essere facile preda delle rivalse di mio fratello.  
-Non temere, mio amato. Avrò io cura di te – lo rassicura Fandral, sollevandolo d'un tratto tra le braccia –Io sarò il tuo fedele guardiano, come è sempre stato.  
Esattamente come accadeva in adolescenza, Loki si perde nello sguardo profondo del suo nobile protettore, una gabbia invisibile in cui vi si ritrova inconsapevole e dalla quale non gli è possibile sfuggire.  
-Non hai nessuno dalla tua parte tranne me. Loki, guardati: sei stremato, sfinito. Non essere testardo come tuo solito e fidati di me.  
L'abile oratore persevera nella sua opera di convincimento, gli occhi fissi sul giovane principe smarrito e debole, armi infide in grado di rafforzare su di lui il sottile vincolo di inconsapevole dipendenza.  
-Tu hai bisogno di me.  
Ferventi e determinati, quelle iridi intense come il cielo di un mattino non danno alcuno scampo, aggrediscono il cuore sanguinante del dio, così vulnerabile dopo le amare delusioni subite.  
-Mio principe, mio amato. Dimmi di sì, ed io ti porterò via da qui domani stesso.  
Un forte capogiro costringe Loki a chiudere gli occhi, una nausea improvvisa lo investe mentre dischiude le labbra e gli enuncia la sua decisione.

-Sì.  
La sua voce è appena un sussurro, ma investe Fandral come un vento travolgente.  
-Sì? – ripete entusiasta.  
-Sì, asgardiano – ribadisce il dio, soggiogato in schiavitù psicologica –Avrai da me il tuo erede.  
Fandral trattiene il respiro a quell'enuncio, ancora sgomento per l'inconfutabile vittoria.  
Loki ha detto sì, che sarà suo sposo, che gli concederà un figlio.  
L'occasione sognata da tutta una vita finalmente divenuta realtà.  
Il giovane Jotunn si affida completamente alle sue cure in quel momento, tremando come un bimbo indifeso gli affonda il viso nell'incavo del collo e si stringe ancora di più contro il suo petto, intimorito più che mai del suo destino.  
-Non tremare Loki, andrà tutto bene – gli sussurra Fandral, accarezzandogli la schiena scossa da violenti fremiti –Questa notte io ti libererò dalla tua assurda reclusione.

-Questa notte? Vuoi che accada adesso? – si accerta sconvolto il principe ridotto in schiavitù –Io non sono pronto, non ancora!  
-Io voglio averti, ora – comanda imperioso il guerriero, esaltato dall'idea di avere in suo potere il grande dio del caos.

Arroganza e dolcezza, ancora una volta.

Con poche falcate Fandral si dirige verso il letto, incurante dei timori del proprio compagno.  
-Non voglio – protesta in modo pacato Loki –Ho detto di no! - gli ripete con maggior decisione, battendogli i pugni sul petto a pochi passi dalla meta.  
-Fandral, ho detto no!  
La ribellione di Loki si fa sempre più energica, furioso prova a divincolarsi con tutte le sue forze dalle braccia dell'amante, ma ogni tentativo viene prontamente represso con sconcertante semplicità.  
Senza troppe cerimonie si ritrova disteso tra le lenzuola dozzinali con le gambe costrette a distanziarsi, vinte dalle possenti cosce dell'altro, il cuore gli balza in gola nel sentirsi la durezza della sua erezione contro lo stomaco.  
Lo sguardo di Fandral è allucinato, ingordo di lui, messaggero di incontenibile lussuria.

-Lasciami subito, idiota! – inveisce atterrito, quando lo sente armeggiare con i rispettivi pantaloni, lottando disperato per impedirglielo fino a che non gli afferra i polsi e lo costringe alla resa.  
-Fandral, NO! Vuoi che allerti le guardie per caso?  
La coscienza del guerriero offuscata dall'incontrollabile eccitazione si desta all'enuncio di quella minaccia.

-Maledizione, Loki! Perché adesso ti tiri indietro? – si lagna furibondo Fandral, scrutandolo con occhi fiammeggianti di collera.  
Le mani sciolgono la ferrea presa e liberano quelle del ragazzo sottomesso che si appresta a massaggiarsi i polsi arrossati.  
I loro sguardi sono taciti duellanti di onore e potere, determinanti per il ripristino di un nuovo equilibrio tra loro.  
-Non cambio idea, ma provo troppo disagio in questo squallore! – chiarisce Loki.  
Le braccia fanno forza sul torace del guerriero asgardiano, un concreto invito a desistere da un rapporto che non sarebbe consenziente.

Fandral chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul suo stesso respiro.  
-Sei pretenzioso principino – commenta stizzito, mentre si solleva dal letto e sistema il proprio vestiario in modo affrettato –Sentiamo, in quale altro luogo vorresti concedermi le tue grazie? Mi riuscirebbe difficile giacere con te al capezzale di tuo padre, con testimoni tua madre e tuo fratello.  
-Risparmiami il tuo volgare sarcasmo! – ribatte asciutto l'altro –Collaboro in modo impeccabile da una settimana, senza dare a mia madre alcun motivo di sospettare una mia ribellione. Potrei convincerla a lasciarmi le sue stanze per rinvigorirmi qualche ora. Almeno permettimi di provarci – gli propone.  
-Non cercare di raggirarmi, Loki – lo ammonisce Fandral, grattandosi il mento con espressione turbata.  
-Non lo farò – garantisce risoluto il dio.  
Rialzatosi con eleganza dal letto, Loki si muove leggiadro verso di lui, il sorriso saccente, lo sguardo malizioso.  
Fandral lo osserva avvicinarsi con sospetto, consapevole della sua naturale disposizione alle menzogne.  
-E poi ci si deve attenere a un rigido rituale, rozzo di un asgardiano! – lo ragguaglia il signore degli inganni -L'atto fisico deve accompagnarsi a un cerimoniale ben preciso …

-Sarà sufficiente bere qualche goccia del tuo sangue – lo interrompe lo spadaccino –Sì, Loki. So perfettamente del rituale.  
Fandral ghigna beffardo alla vista dello sguardo stupito dell'infido ingannatore, coglie con sadica soddisfazione il drastico cambiamento d'umore dal suo volto alterato dallo sdegno.  
-Allora saprai anche che non ti è possibile fecondare un Jotunn, se non è lui a deciderlo – gli sibila a denti stretti, portando i loro volti a sfiorarsi.  
-Dimmi che parlerai con Frigga domani stesso – si accerta l'asgardiano, ma al riscontro di un astioso mutismo da parte sua, gli solleva il mento con due dita così da ammirare quegli occhi incantevoli, ridotti a due fessure dalla collera.  
-Scegli Loki, puoi sempre valutare l'opzione dell'esilio, se la ritieni meno avvilente – gli bisbiglia, bruciando la breve distanza tra le loro bocche con vorace impazienza.

**I**soldati incontrano il primogenito di Odino lungo i corridoi angusti delle segrete dopo una lunga latitanza, e stupiti si chiedono fra loro quale motivazione lo abbia ricondotto a far visita al fratello.  
Incurante del fastidioso brusio al suo passaggio, l'erede di Asgard procede di gran carriera fino a raggiungere la cella di Loki, dove la guardia lo arresta prima di potersi annunciare adeguatamente.  
-Mi dispiace, ma il principe Loki ha già accettato un ospite questa sera – si giustifica l'uomo, nel notare l'aria contrariata del proprio principe.  
-Un ospite? – reitera Thor, colto di sorpresa da quella notizia.  
-Sì, mio signore – asserisce il soldato –Ancora qualche minuto e la visita di Fandral avrà termine, mio signore.  
-FANDRAL?  
Un nome capace di accendere negli occhi del dio una furia così evidente, da far impallidire lo sventurato di guardia, al quale non risulta necessario alcun ordine esplicito per comprendere cosa gli verrà richiesto.  
Lesto si volta e bussa in modo insistente alla porta blindata, enunciando a gran voce ai due uomini nella stanza il termine dell'orario di visita in netto anticipo.

**S**opraffatto dall'irruenza del suo compagno, Loki si ritrova con la schiena contro la parete, pressato dal corpo dell'altro tanto da non riuscire più a muoversi e vedersi costretto a nutrire il bacio estorto con prepotenza.  
Geme furioso, manifestando il proprio disappunto all'arrogante spasimante con vigorosi pugni sulle larghe spalle, fino a quando l'enuncio brutale del sorvegliante all'esterno non indice la fine della visita, giungendo indirettamente in suo soccorso.  
L'improvvisa intromissione obbliga Fandral a interrompere l'effusione, incassando da Loki un sonoro manrovescio in pieno viso non appena allenta l'opposizione fisica, tanto da barcollare per l'impeto del colpo subito.  
-Va bene, sfoga pure la tua frustrazione su di me. Ricorda però cosa ti posso offrire prima di disdegnare un'altra volta un mio bacio: potrebbe costarti l'ultima occasione che hai di liberarti da quest'incubo – gli rammenta il subdolo cospiratore.

-Hai sentito la guardia? Vattene, adesso! – gli ordina il ragazzo aggredito in un filo di voce, le guance accalorate, i capelli in disordine che celano parzialmente gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
Fandral non ha più modo di ribattergli, la porta viene spalancata con impazienza dal sorvegliante, impedendo la conclusione di quella conversazione privata.  
-A domani, mio principe – si congeda in tono pacato, sollecitato da gesti irrequieti del soldato.  
Un inchino pomposo, un ultimo sguardo di sfida tra lui e il prigioniero, poi obbediente si lascia scortare fuori dalla stanza.  
Il tempo di muovere un paio di passi nella penombra del corridoio e lo spadaccino volge uno sguardo adirato al soldato, intento a richiudere la pesante porta d'acciaio della cella.  
-Discutevo con il prigioniero su questioni piuttosto delicate e tu irrompi in modo così maldestro senza annunciarti? – lo riprende a gran voce, fuori di sé dalla collera.

-Sono stato io a imporre a questo soldato la scortese irruzione.  
Dichiara una voce alle sue spalle, ferma, calda, riconosciuta all'istante.  
Fandral ne percepisce l'imponente figura nell'ombra e il suo sguardo di ghiaccio passarlo da parte a parte.

-Gradirei conoscere i dettagli riguardo a quelle questioni che stavi accennando … come le hai definite?!  
Una pausa teatrale, poi la voce misteriosa torna ancora più altera e incisiva alle sue orecchie.

-Delicate, questioni delicate.  
Il fruscio di un mantello sul pavimento in pietra e il sordo rumore d'acciaio scandiscono l'andatura decisa del primogenito di Odino, rivelando apertamente la propria presenza a colui che fatica a qualificare come un amico fidato ogni giorno di più.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo Cinque.

Il volto di Thor è irriconoscibile tanta è la furia che ne altera i lineamenti , la voce si abbassa, manifesto di delusione e sdegno, gli occhi di ghiaccio si oscurano di un odio intenso.  
Fandral non comprende del tutto l'ambiguità di quello sguardo astioso su di sé, ma sembra suggerire vi si sia ben altra motivazione a scatenare tanta collera.  
-Le nostre confidenze non sono affar tuo, amico – ribatte, affrontando con fierezza il furioso interlocutore.  
La replica amplifica l'ira in Thor, tanto che Fandral teme sia sul punto di esplodere in azioni violente.  
-Quanto intime potranno mai essere queste vostre conversazioni, da essere etichettate come "delicate"? –lo interpella il principe –Perché Loki dovrebbe parlare con te, dopo giorni di assoluta alienazione dai suoi familiari per sua esplicita volontà?  
Il dio è fuori di sé, conclude il suo interrogatorio in un ringhio, sfuggito dalle labbra contratte per la snervante attesa di una spiegazione, come una fiera in procinto di azzannargli la gola.  
-Loki si sente rifiutato da tutti voi. Da te per primo - inveisce a gran voce Fandral -Al contrario io sono per lui la salda roccia sulla quale aggrapparsi nei momenti di sconforto, proprio come è accaduto questa sera – dichiara poi in un tono più pacato.  
Lo sguardo del guerriero asgardiano si illumina mentre decanta i propri meriti, un'aria sognante che provoca in Thor un forte malessere fisico e psicologico.  
Improvvisi crampi allo stomaco lo costringono a distogliere lo sguardo, il disagio e la paura di non essere altrettanto importante per il ragazzo conteso lo istigano a studiare una pronta replica efficace.  
-Ora sono qui, Loki può contare su di me – sibila stizzito, avvicinatosi tanto da appoggiare la fronte contro quella dell'altro –Malgrado il suo ostinato rifiuto a riflettere sui propri errori, non intendo voltargli le spalle. Io sono suo fratello, non posso ignorare l'affetto che provo per lui.  
Il discorso suona ambiguo a Fandral, evidente dallo sfoggio di un sorriso beffardo, ma lo è altrettanto per il cuore dello stesso figlio di Odino, tanto da calare d'intensità mentre dichiara il suo sentimento nei riguardi del prigioniero.  
Thor ha ben compreso la natura sfuggente dell'amore per Loki, ma non è ancora pronto per confessarlo apertamente.  
Una grande vergogna gli logora l'anima, condannata alla dannazione eterna dalla sua pudica ragione, che imperterrita continua a giudicare sbagliata l'acerba passione per il fratellastro.  
-Perché quell'aria incredula? Credi che io menta? Io voglio bene a Loki, non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto! - enuncia con maggior convinzione, contrariato dal sogghigno impudente dell'altro.  
-Oh non ne dubito … Solo che hai un modo particolare di dimostrarglielo – gli esplica l'insolente - Lo lasci marcire in una cella in completa solitudine, lo ignori, esattamente come hai sempre fatto in tutti questi anni!  
-Non ti azzardare a giudicare mai più il mio rapporto con Loki – è il monito dell'erede di Asgard, fremente di collera e frustrazione –Vorrei essergli accanto senza inutili rancori e assurde invidie, ma il suo cuore corrotto dalla cieca ambizione non lo rende possibile!  
-Non è così per me! Loki mi elargisce questa fortuna, e avrebbe concesso qualcosa di più, se solo non ci avessi interrotti …  
Sussultano i guardiani delle segrete all'urlo furibondo del dio, echeggia minaccioso lungo il vasto corridoio, le vigorose vibrazioni spengono persino alcune fiaccole affisse alle pareti.  
Fandral trattiene il fiato quando d'improvviso Thor lo afferra per il bavero, intimorito dallo scatto d'ira inatteso.  
Occhi negli occhi, i due asgardiani digrignano i denti, si studiano l'un l'altro, sotto l'attenta vigilanza dei soldati, silenziosi spettatori pronti a intervenire nel caso in cui l'acceso dibattito precipitasse in azioni violente.  
-La tue mani non dovranno nemmeno sfiorare la pelle di Loki, mai più il tuo sguardo perverso dovrà posarsi su di lui. MAI! – scandisce il figlio di Odino scrutandolo con occhi pregni di follia –Da questa sera in poi non ti sarà più permesso rivederlo, se non sotto esplicito ordine dei tuoi sovrani!  
-Perché vuoi separarmi da Loki? Perché questa scriteriata possessività? – si innalzano le proteste dello spadaccino - Io rispetto tuo fratello, lo proteggo, lo amo! E lui ricambia il mio sentimento!  
-NO! MENTI! – inveisce il dio, scrollando energicamente l'ingenuo provocatore.  
-No, affatto, io gli sono caro, che ti piaccia o no! - replica con affanno Fandral –Non puoi estirpare il sentimento che Loki nutre nei miei confronti!  
-Tu credi all'ennesimo inganno! So per certo che il suo cuore appartiene ad un altro! – gli rivela Thor, scaraventandolo a terra con veemenza.  
-Sei solo un'altra vittima della sua ennesima falsità! – insiste, mentre si riavvicina all'amico –Non so quale sia il suo tornaconto, ma di certo sta fingendo un amore che non prova! Devi credermi, se per te ancora vale qualcosa la nostra amicizia!  
Stordito dall'urto e dall'ira incomprensibile del dio, Fandral rimane in silenzio a scrutare quello sguardo onesto, messaggero della dura verità.  
Thor non sta mentendo.  
-Qual è il nome … dimmi chi è … - farfuglia l'incredulo spasimante, ma nessuna risposta giunge ad appagare la sua curiosità.  
Le mani nascondono il viso alterato dal crollo delle sue certezze, alcuni singulti scuotono il suo corpo, scosso dal momento di acuta disperazione.

Solo allora Thor placa la sua collera, resosi conto dell'immane patimento di quell'uomo innamorato.  
In parte esultante, in parte afflitto, si volta e si avvia con rapide falcate verso la cella del ragazzo conteso, lasciando l'ignaro rivale in amore in preda ai tormenti dell'anima.  
Quasi in corsa, incurante dei timidi moniti dei sorveglianti, brucia l'esigua distanza tra sé e la porta blindata, deciso a trasgredire alle ferree imposizioni sull'orario di visita.

_"Non puoi estirpare il sentimento che Loki nutre nei miei confronti!"_  
D'improvviso le parole fuorvianti di Fandral tornano prepotenti tra i suoi pensieri, si insidiano nella sua mente, radicano in lui il dubbio che Loki possa realmente ricambiare l'interesse del guerriero asgardiano.

_"No. Non è vero. Non può essere vero."_  
Si ripete disperatamente.

La voce si spezza mentre ordina al guardiano di annunciare il suo arrivo al prigioniero, le ginocchia cedevoli, il cuore in tumulto, in lotta contro una crescente insicurezza.  
-Principe Loki, vostro fratello chiede il permesso di entrare.  
Scorrono lenti istanti di assoluto silenzio, spezzato unicamente dal battito impetuoso del dio del tuono.  
-Loki! Apri la porta! Ho bisogno di parlarti!  
Ancora nessuna risposta.  
Spazientito, dibatte i pugni contro l'apertura sigillata, spronato dal desiderio di rivedere in quelle incantevoli iridi smeraldine la calda passione dimostratagli durante il loro ultimo incontro, così evidente da sconvolgergli la vita, per sempre.

Tace Loki, intenzionato a rifiutare la sua visita.  
La schiena aderisce contro la porta, il capo chino, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
-Apri la porta! Testardo! – lo sente gridare ancora.  
Il cuore gli balza in gola per la tensione, ma il prigioniero rimane nel suo ostinato mutismo, contro quell'acciaio che li divide.  
Sussulta all'urto dei colpi vigorosi del fratellastro, quasi teme possa riuscire a sfondare quella porta massiccia da un momento all'altro.  
-LOKI!  
Altri colpi, forse alcuni calci, grida di protesta da parte delle guardie, rumore di passi affrettati, l'imperioso ordine del dio di non interporsi tra loro.  
Trema il regale recluso, scivola lungo la parete, fino a rannicchiarsi su se stesso, con le mani tra la folta chioma corvina in disordine.  
I fragili nervi crollano, privati di ogni forza cedono all'ennesima emozione, così il fisico, sfiancato da una dura settimana di prigionia, dalla scarsa alimentazione e dalla paura che attanaglia il suo cuore.  
Loki è consapevole della sua pericolosa fragilità.  
Percepisce i suoi poteri assopirsi un po' di più ad ogni nuova alba, forti nausee lo costringono a rigettare il pasto consumato, strazianti emicranie lo privano di lucidità.  
Inizialmente imputò la causa del suo malessere all'immenso sacrificio d'energia richiesto, per l'ambiziosa opera di guarigione del sovrano di Asgard.  
E poi una sera si arrese all'evidenza dei fatti, davanti allo specchio, dove il crudele riflesso del suo ventre jotunn appena rigonfio gli mostrava la verità.  
Non la reclusione, né l'abuso di magia nera, ma un figlio, frutto di una notte di folle passione con colui che ha sempre creduto di odiare, e al quale ha invece concesso tutto se stesso, senza porsi difese razionali.  
Amore.  
L'abominio di quell'infausto sentimento lo soggiogò al piacere della carne, lo rese schiavo del suo nemico, sedotto dall'illusione di poterlo conquistare, incatenandolo a lui inconsciamente con un legame di sangue inscindibile.  
Per sempre.  
Innamorarsi di Thor, un terribile errore per cui ora Loki paga alto lo scotto, alla mercè del vile ricatto di Fandral, pretendente arrogante di un erede, in cambio della sua liberazione.

Solo, umiliato, disonorato.

Loki ha dovuto accettare quel patto, consapevole di portare in grembo il figlio di un altro uomo, preparandosi ad attuare l'ennesimo intrigo, questa volta senza poter contare su null'altro che il proprio istinto.

_"Irretire Fandral è la mia ultima possibilità per sfuggire alla condanna di Odino e reclamare la mia vendetta!"_  
Si ripete fra sé dal momento in cui ha elargito quella falsa promessa.  
Vendersi a un uomo, un'umiliazione indelebile, ma divenuta necessaria per evitare un infausto destino.

La voce tonante del fratellastro torna a tormentarlo e interrompe le sue ossessive riflessioni.  
-LOKI! Apri questa maledetta porta! APRI FRATELLO!  
Le fitte allo stomaco riprendono impietose, costringono il Jotunn a urlare di dolore, tanto che esplode in un pianto isterico mentre inveisce contro il responsabile delle sue sventure.  
-IO NON SONO TUO FRATELLO, STOLTO ASGARDIANO! VATTENE DA QUI!  
L'adirata richiesta del Jotunn raggiunge le orecchie dell'erede, che d'istinto rinvigorisce i suoi colpi alla porta, scanditi dal ritmo del suo battito cardiaco accelerato.

-No! Ti prego, non mandarmi via! – gli ribatte implorante.  
D'improvviso Thor si rammenta di non essere solo e si volta verso i guardiani con sguardo intimidatorio, mentre con un brusco cenno impone loro di arretrare, così da consentirgli opportuna discrezione.  
Soddisfatto dall'immediato responso dei suoi uomini, torna alla conversazione, appoggiando la fronte accaldata sul gelido acciaio.  
-Perdonami per la mia assenza, non avrei dovuto abbandonarti così, non dopo quel che è accaduto quella notte - il suo tono si addolcisce, le mani sulla gelida porta blindata si posano gentili – La paura di un sentimento nuovo mi ha portato lontano da te, ma in questi giorni ho riflettuto molto. Adesso sono pronto a parlare di noi, concedimi un'ultima occasione.  
-Ah, per favore, non c'è nessun noi! - sbotta tra i singulti Loki, fremente di rabbia –Presto padre si ristabilirà, e potrà annunciare il mio esilio su Jotunheim.  
Thor sbarra gli occhi incredulo.  
-Non lo permetterò, non se prometti fedeltà a nostro padre – gli garantisce –Loki, redimiti, confessagli il tuo sincero pentimento, realizza il mio sogno di regnare con te al mio fianco, qui, ad Asgard.  
Quelle parole colpiscono il ribelle dritto al cuore, tale è l'emozione che quasi crede gli esploda nel petto.

Thor desidera regnare insieme a lui.  
Lentamente Loki si solleva da terra, si volta verso la soglia della sua cella, squadrandola sognante, come potesse vedere l'amato attraverso.

Thor sogna di averlo al suo fianco.  
L'uomo che gli ha rubato il senno con una semplice carezza sul viso, il padre di suo figlio, è pronto a dividere tutto con lui.  
Gloria, potere.  
Una vita intera.

Un lungo respiro per placare l'euforia, e riacquistare frammenti di preziosa lucidità mentale, una mano si posa incerta sulla maniglia della porta, l'altra sulla pancia, accarezzandola appena.  
Con sollievo percepisce il piccolo essere dentro di sè, un tenero contatto che ha il potere naturale di rasserenarli entrambi.  
Il dolore cessa, almeno momentaneamente.

-Così dovrei io ammettere le mie colpe? Ammetti tu piuttosto quel che provi, una buona volta! – gli ribatte - Dimmi che per te io sono più importante di quell'umana, dimmi che sei qui per me, e non per convincermi a lasciarti libero dal nostro patto.  
Loki reclama chiarezza, con il cuore in subbuglio appoggia alla fredda parete divisoria una guancia accalorata, alla ricerca di immediato refrigerio.  
Thor ascolta in silenzio, la fronte contro la parete, gli occhi pregni di stupore.  
-Dimmi che mi ami … Se apro questa porta, vorrei sentire la tua sincera confessione.  
La pretesa del signore del caos turba il figlio di Odino, la sua voce insidiosa frena l'impulsivo ardore, e lo riporta al contatto con la sua parte razionale.

_"E se stesse fingendo un amore inesistente, in modo da ottenere il completo controllo su di me? Se stesse giocando con i miei sentimenti, come ha fatto con quelli di Fandral?"_  
Il pensiero di essere l'ennesima marionetta nelle sue mani gli congela le fiamme della passione, e spegne in lui ogni audace iniziativa.

Loki, affascinante creatura, almeno quanto letale, subdola, menzognera.  
Come potersi fidare di chi da anni tenta di usurparti il diritto al trono, a costo di ucciderti?  
Così Thor sceglie il silenzio.  
La muta sentenza del fratello pesa sul petto di Loki, lo strazio inflitto gli fa rimpiangere i colpi spietati di Mjolnir subiti durante i loro duelli.  
La sofferenza di quell'amore unilaterale gli disintegra l'anima come mai nessun'altra arma potrà mai fare.  
Thor l'ha rifiutato ancora una volta.

Con rabbia immagina il volto del suo crudele oppressore, angosciato dall'ennesima richiesta di affetto, imbarazzato, poiché incapace di soddisfarla.  
No, l'affronto subito è troppo doloroso per lasciarlo impunito, l'orgoglio sanguinante reclama una tempestiva reazione.  
E Loki non attende un minuto di più.

-Ascolta bene queste parole, figlio di Odino – scandisce con impressionante distacco, la voce calma, gli occhi asciutti, orfani di lacrime cadute copiose fino a qualche istante prima –Io presto uscirò da questa prigione, e ti giuro che ti strazierò il cuore, prima di strapparti la tua inutile vita!  
Thor impallidisce a quell'enuncio minatorio.  
-Sì, hai capito bene! Presto io e la tua amica midgardiana avremo un intenso scambio di opinioni.  
Fermamente convinto di aver smascherato ancora un altro intrigo dell'acuto fratellastro, Thor libra nell'aria le sue grida, cariche di rabbia e di delusione.  
Loki l'ha tradito ancora una volta.  
No, il torto inflitto è troppo penoso per ignorarlo, l'onore ferito pretende un'impulsiva punizione.  
Così Thor asseconda gli impulsi e dà immediato sfogo alla sua grande amarezza.

-TU! Infido mostro, non lascerai mai queste segrete, non senza il mio permesso!– asserisce in tono greve il principe minacciato –Non appena nostro padre confermerà la fine del trattamento curativo, solleciterò io stesso il tuo esilio da Asgard!  
-Pagherai la tua arroganza! Ricordati le mie parole! - replica a gran voce il prigioniero, mentre i pugni contro la parete mascherano il rumore dei tacchi del suo carceriere, coprendone la mesta ritirata.

_"Quella donna perirà, dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che farò nella mia vita!"_  
Giura fra sé l'amante respinto, divorato da una folle gelosia.

_"Godrò nel vederla esalare il suo ultimo impuro respiro. E poi verrò a prenderti , insulso asgardiano, e ucciderò anche te!"_  
Sorride tronfio, perduto nelle sue crudeli macchinazioni.

Loki si convince di poter compensare il suo assurdo patimento attraverso la dolce sensazione della vendetta, ma la coscienza si riflette come tenui raggi di sole sull'oscuro giuramento e irradia l'amara verità.  
Non è la brama di rivalsa quella a cui aspira, ma la contorta illusione di poter ottenere l'amore dell'uomo che non lo ricambia come vorrebbe.  
L'ingannatore si rende conto di ingannare anche se stesso, vittima delle proprie menzogne, irretito nella trama da lui tessuta.  
L'ennesimo disperato tentativo di un innamorato respinto.

Patetico, miserabile.  
Questo gli grida l'orgoglio, intrappolato dal sentimento provato per Thor, letale veleno della ragione.  
Stanco, avvilito, Loki si accascia a terra, denudato dell'onore dalla dolcezza di un batticuore blasfemo.  
Intensi crampi al ventre gli rinnovano la sua misera condizione, dolente culla della mente, gradualmente placata fino all'inesorabile discesa nell'oblio dei sensi.

Rinvenire al burbero tocco di uno stivale, l'ennesimo risveglio in un nuovo giorno di umiliazioni.  
-Sveglia, bella addormentata!  
Una voce scontrosa, seguita da una fragorosa risata.  
Il tempo di aprire gli occhi, e Loki è già pronto a reagire.  
Al suo cospetto riconosce Lady Sif, Hogun e Volstagg, l'autore dello sgarbo.  
Con sorprendente agilità, la mano del prigioniero afferra la caviglia di quel rozzo ospite e la stringe in una morsa spietata, in cui sfoga tutta la sua rabbia repressa.  
-EHI! Lasciami immediatamente! - protesta l'uomo, sopraffatto dall'attacco repentino.  
Con impeccabile grazia e agilità, il dio si solleva dal freddo pavimento in pietra e ribalta la situazione tra loro.  
Le mani imperterrite portano con sé la gamba del volgare visitatore presa in ostaggio, inducendolo a un imbarazzante capitombolo, sotto lo sguardo divertito dei compagni.  
-AH! Ben ti sta, pezzo d'asino! – commenta Sif, mentre Hogun porge una mano al corpulento asgardiano, così da rialzarsi prontamente.  
-Sì, sì, è solo che … Beh, pareva morto! – farfuglia Volstagg, mentre con fatica si rimette in piedi, grazie al supporto dell'amico –Volevo solo accertarmi che fosse ancora vivo! – si lagna, mentre si massaggia la schiena indolenzita dal duro impatto al suolo.  
-Perdonami, nobile guerriero, sono rammaricato di aver mal interpretato le tue intenzioni – si intromette nel loro dibattito il reo della sua eclatante disfatta, mentre si porta accanto alla modesta specchiera.

-Non rammento mai le maniere piuttosto pittoresche di voi asgardiani nel dimostrare amicizia, stima, amore. Eppure, sono cresciuto insieme al vostro futuro re! – aggiunge, recuperando una spazzola dal ripiano di legno consumato dal tempo.  
L'eleganza delle sue movenze è ipnotica per i visitatori, incantati dalla grazia con cui le lunghe dita ricercano le ciocche brune, spazzolate poi con decisione.  
Un ghigno sornione nasce dalle labbra di Loki, gli occhi si assottigliano e sfidano quelli risentiti degli uomini apertamente scherniti.

-Che bastardo … - sussurra a denti stretti Hogun, fino a quel momento rimasto nel suo consueto mutismo.  
-Se siete pronto principe, abbiamo ordine di scortarvi – irrompe Sif, il tono risoluto, in modo da sovrastare l'ingiuria del compagno – Odino vi attende nella sala del trono.  
-Nella sala di *Hliðskjálf ? – si accerta Loki, visibilmente turbato.

_"Il tempo delle incertezze è scaduto: devo agire oggi stesso."__  
__Sentenzia._  
Con garbo ripone la spazzola sopra al vecchio mobile, fingendo una calma che in verità non possiede, mentre si avvicina ai suoi ospiti.

L'apparente tranquillità del figliastro di Odino potrebbe anche ingannarli, ma Sif coglie arcani segnali che accendono la sua curiosità.  
Il fisico scavato dalla scarsa serenità è evidenziato dall'abbandonante tessuto sulle spalle e dai pantaloni, che non fasciano le sue gambe come il modello indossato richiederebbe, eppure all'altezza dell'addome sembra riempirsi nuovamente.  
Per un istante, lo vede sfiorarsi la pancia con mano tremante, leggera si scosta poco dopo, quasi fosse scottata da ardenti fiamme, sul viso gli appare una smorfia di sofferenza, presto cancellata da una dignitosa maschera di serenità.  
-Dunque padre, è ormai guarito – riprende la conversazione il principe, avvicinatosi al taciturno tra i tre, per sottoporsi alla consueta prassi della sicurezza.  
-Così sembra – gli risponde lei atona, scrutandolo in modo così insistente da imbarazzarlo.  
E poi Sif comprende, non appena lo vede abbottonarsi il lungo cappotto di pelle, innervosito dalla sua invadenza.

-Che cos'hai da fissarmi? Mi disgusta essere il tuo morboso oggetto di scabrose fantasie – la riprende stizzito, prima che Hogun gli imponga il silenzio, applicandogli la frustrante maschera di ferro.  
-Chiedo scusa se vi sono sembrata sfrontata, mio principe – porge le sue scuse lei –Ma osservavo le evidenti conseguenze del vostro deperimento fisico e mistico.  
Volstagg e Hogun notano il giovane stregone impallidire all'ascolto di quella delucidazione e confusi volgono un'occhiata interrogativa alla compagna, che però nega loro il tacito confronto visivo, decisa a tenersi per sé le sue misteriose allusioni.  
Alla giusta occasione, le riferirà, ma una persona soltanto.

Lasciano tutti la cella senza dar seguito alla fredda discussione, abbandonano rapidi l'oscuro andito, tra i saluti militari dei ligi guardiani delle segrete.  
Avanza a testa alta Loki, le lunghe code della giacca di pelle nera ondeggiano come fossero ampie ali di un fiero rapace, aggraziato, temibile, anche se oppresso.  
A breve distanza, Lady Sif lo tiene in stretta sorveglianza, tra le mani tiene qualche anello d'acciaio delle sue manette, efficace controllo sull'andatura del prigioniero.  
Raggiunta l'anticamera della sala del trono, la scaltra guerriera asgardiana brucia ogni spazio tra loro con secchi strattoni alle catene, obbligandolo a livellarsi all'altezza del suo viso.

-Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare la tua pelle: è di un pallore disarmante! – gli sussurra ad un orecchio la sua carceriera -Sei così magro, denutrito. Gli abiti denotano la tua allarmante perdita di peso …  
Loki la squadra con disprezzo per un attimo appena, poi torna a interessarsi al massiccio portone laccato dinnanzi a sé, scostandosi in malo modo dall'invadente accompagnatrice.  
E mentre i compagni li oltrepassano ignari delle sue intenzioni, Sif torna a tormentarlo,  
malgrado il chiaro segnale di assoluta mancanza di interesse al suo discorso.  
La donna torna a importunarlo all'apertura dei guardiani, frenando la sua smania di varcare la soglia in modo più plateale.  
Loki emette un gemito di dissenso al gelido tocco delle dita della subdola guerriera, sconvenienti esploratrici del suo corpo quando gli tastano il lieve arrotondamento dell'addome, varcando l'apertura del cappotto senza alcun riguardo.  
-Gracile, scheletrico, eppure c'è un bizzarro gonfiore al ventre – scandisce bene, compiaciuta di veder l'aria contrariata del principe divenire all'istante pensierosa, preoccupata.  
-Dimmi, giovane Jotunn … _di chi è il figlio che porti in grembo?_

Loki percepisce i suoi stessi battiti in gola all'udire la diretta domanda della donna, vigorosi a tal punto da ostruirgli il passaggio dell'aria.  
Lady Sif ha compreso del suo concepimento.  
_"Seccante impicciona! Se riferisce i suoi dubbi a qualcuno, rischia di mandare all'aria i miei piani!"_  
Sentenzia l'interpellato, che spaventato dalla secca accusa riesce appena a mugugnare il suo sconcerto, e arrossisce in modo così palese da tradirsi lui stesso.  
L'istinto lo sprona a sfuggirle, addentratosi di gran carriera nell'imponente sala riesce a svincolare gli anelli tra le mani della donna, quasi in volo le suole dei suoi stivali sfiorano appena il lucido marmo venato d'argento.  
Gli occhi saettano nervosi in ogni direzione, osservatori disinteressati delle colonne in alabastro, dei preziosi archi che attraversano le immense navate, le pareti candide, impreziosite da affreschi in onore delle leggendarie vittorie del padre degli dei.  
Sfugge intimorito dalla verità, ma la sua energica entrata coglie di sorpresa tutti i presenti, interpretandola aggressiva, pericolosa.

-Loki!  
La voce spezzata di Frigga lo accoglie prontamente, la sola ad accorrere da lui, incurante degli sguardi su di sé, impaziente di rimuovergli quelle mostruose catene dal corpo stremato.  
Immobile a pochi passi dal padre, Thor osserva.  
Scruta astioso l'imperdonabile fratellastro, reo di aver minacciato la vita di Jane nonostante il solenne accordo estortogli, colpevole di averlo sedotto, fingendo di provare dell'amore per lui, allo scopo di soggiogarlo in schiavitù psicologica.  
-Placate la sua veemenza!  
Ordina Odino sollevatosi dal trono Hliðskjálf ad indicare il dio in catene ai fedeli guerrieri.  
Il padre affronta il figlio ribelle con la maschera del fiero sovrano indosso, quando il suo cuore piace lacrime di sangue per il disprezzo letto dentro a quegli occhi carichi di risentimento.  
Costretto ad inginocchiarsi da Hogun, placcato alle spalle dalle ferree mani di Volstagg, Loki deve arrendersi al volere di Odino, e piegarsi in ginocchio al suo cospetto.

-Loki, figlio di Laufey – irrompe solenne la voce del sovrano -Ti sei macchiato di innumerevoli crimini contro il regno di Asgard, abomini che meriterebbero la punizione capitale, senza alcun appello.  
Come tutti, Thor ascolta in devoto silenzio le parole decise del padre, le braccia conserte, la schiena contro un pilastro, il batticuore che gli spezza il respiro.  
-Ma alla luce delle tue recenti collaborazioni, sono disposto a rivedere la tua posizione – asserisce l'oratore.  
Un lieve brusio sale nella grande sala, presto taciuto dall'autoritario gesto di una sua mano innalzata con autorità.

-Ti propongo una scelta: giurare fedeltà al tuo re, e tornare a Palazzo con tutti gli onori, oppure lasciare le terre di Asgard per non farvi mai più ritorno.  
-Figlio mio, pensa bene al valore della tua risposta - si raccomanda la regina in un sussurro, mentre in lacrime gli libera la bocca dal sigillo di ferro.

China il capo Loki, intenzionato a rifiutare lo sguardo di compassione della donna che lo allevò, si scosta bruscamente quando cerca di sfiorargli una guancia.  
Una perla liquida di dolore sfugge dagli occhi affaticati, ma nessuno in quella sala riesce a coglierne la sua silenziosa caduta.

Esilio.  
La sentenza di Odino, malgrado la piena collaborazione del dio del caos.  
La voce si incrina quando si costringe a pronunciare il terribile verdetto.  
Condanna terribile, inflitta a lui per primo.  
Per tre volte invita il figlio che lo tradì a rinnovargli fedeltà, per tre volte incassa il suo assordante mutismo.  
Loki alza la testa fiero così da sfoggiargli un sorriso diabolico.

Esilio.  
All'enuncio del sovrano, Thor reagisce aggressivo verso l'indomabile fratello.  
-LOKI! Perché!? Pazzo incosciente!  
Grida in preda all'ira, sconcertato dall'assoluta assenza d'espressività in quegli occhi di smeraldo, rivolti verso un punto indefinito, assenti, spenti .  
-Non ha alcun senso questo tuo accanimento, ti porterà ad un inesorabile disfatta – gli rivela in un filo di voce – Loki, non farlo: io non sono pronto a perderti.  
Incerte le dita accarezzano i capelli del fratello, morbida seta nera tra le sue dita.  
Thor gli è così vicino, tanto da sentire il profumo della sua pelle, eppure avverte tra loro una distanza incolmabile.  
Loki è irraggiungibile, disperso in un diverso infinito parallelo al suo, impossibile da incontrare.

- E' inutile che io continui a implorarti -dichiara Thor a denti stretti –La mia voce non può raggiungere il luogo del tuo cuore in cui hai trovato rifugio: tu mi hai già detto addio.  
Affranto, il principe ereditario arretra e si riporta al fianco del padre, eppure l'anima trafitta dall'algido congedo del fratello e amante, continua ancora a gridargli dentro.  
Gli chiede di lottare, di non smettere di proteggere il loro amore acerbo.

Esilio.  
Frigga scoppia in un pianto disperato, stringendo al petto il giovane Jotunn allevato e amato quanto il frutto del suo stesso grembo.  
-Ti supplico Loki, tu puoi fermare tutto questo! – ripete la donna tra strazianti singulti –Non sprecare la preziosa occasione di riunirti alla tua famiglia, non farmi questo!  
Loki non reagisce, immobile tra le sue braccia, l'espressione astratta di una splendida bambola di porcellana.  
La scena commuove molti dei presenti, testimoni impotenti di quel dramma familiare.  
Il grande sovrano di Asgard si riporta stancamente sul trono, le mani stringono sui braccioli rivestiti in oro, gli occhi imperscrutabili sul condannato.  
Per tutti un re saggio, imparziale, vittorioso condottiero di un vasto regno glorioso, per alcuni un padre discutibile, pessimo comunicatore dei propri sentimenti, incapace di dimostrare il proprio affetto ai propri cari.  
Odino, un uomo oltre che un dio, provato da un grande patimento, ferito dal disprezzo di un figlio che lo ripudia definitivamente.  
Un figlio crudele, che lo assorda con il suo sprezzante silenzio.

Sif riflette incredula sull'incomprensibile atteggiamento passivo del signore degli inganni, non tanto per l'ostinata riluttanza a riconoscere la sovranità di Odino, ma alla luce di quel che ha compreso sulle sue attuali condizioni.

_"Perché Loki gli nasconde l'attesa di un figlio? Odino non oserebbe mai bandirlo dal regno se solo sapesse che ospita nel suo grembo una creatura innocente."_  
Si domanda, ricordando il terrore letto nei suoi occhi mentre gli confidava di aver compreso il suo segreto.

_"Il ritorno tra le pericolose terre del regno di Jotunheim, gravido e privo dei poteri, segnerà di certo la sua fine. Mi chiedo quale asgardiano abbandonerebbe mai il proprio figlio a quest'ingrato destino?"_  
Assorta nelle proprie congetture, si affida al suo innato intuito, scava tra i ricordi degli ultimi eventi, smaniosa di scoprire l'identità dell'amante protetta con tenacia.

_" E se il misterioso compagno di Loki fosse all'oscuro della sua paternità?"_  
Lo sfogo collerico di Thor irrompe improvviso tra i suoi laboriosi pensieri, e d'istinto li accantona temporaneamente.

Commossa osserva l'amico in preda alla sofferenza separare la regina dal ribelle, per appropriarsi del suo volto tra le grandi mani, deciso a riportarlo cosciente.  
-Loki! Loki! – lo richiama a gran voce –Non persistere nella tua follia! – lo stringe a sé, ne bacia la nuca più volte, ripete quelle parole in modo ossessivo.  
Sif indaga sul suo volto, ne legge affetto contorto, possessività.

_"E' sempre stato un mistero il loro legame. Così ambiguo, così speciale …"_  
Sentenzia assorta.

_"Talmente esclusivo che potrebbe anche sfociare in una perversa passione carnale …"_  
Si sorprende a pensare.

Ma poi il condannato accenna una reazione, quasi avesse intuito le subdole supposizioni della bella guerriera.  
-Fandral … Perché non è qui anche lui? – la voce è decisa, pretenziosa –Voglio rivederlo, prima della partenza!  
Una richiesta che Thor accoglie con l'ira negli occhi.  
-Lui non …  
Ma la replica gli resta tra le labbra, interrotta dal tono imperioso della regina.  
-Tornerà a Palazzo questa notte, se è questo che vuoi davvero.  
La tempestiva accondiscendenza della madre spiazza il primogenito, impallidito visibilmente.  
-Vi ringrazio della comprensione, madre – la gratifica il Jotunn -Fandral è stato qualcosa di più che un leale amico per me.

Colpito al cuore dall'esplicita dichiarazione, Thor scruta lo sguardo freddo e meraviglioso dell'algido Jotunn, dove ha compreso che la sua anima riflessa non ha spazio per poter restare.  
Quel bacio a fior di labbra, quelle parole pregne di passione dopo aver fatto l'amore insieme, tutte illusioni costruite ad arte.  
Loki ha chiesto di Fandral, ha espresso ancora una volta l'indifferenza verso i suoi sentimenti, senza alcuna rimostranza.  
Senza più una parola, il principe ereditario scioglie il morboso abbraccio, avvilito dall'ennesimo colpo al cuore ricevuto senza alcuna pietà.

Per un attimo lo sguardo assente del Jotunn si posa sull'asgardiana invadente e la studia con attenzione.  
Sif è sconvolta, ma anche soddisfatta, convinta di aver carpito dalla plateale dichiarazione udita dalle sue labbra menzognere, il nome dell'asgardiano che gli ha rubato il cuore e l'ha reso padre.  
Loki sospira sollevato.  
L'orgoglio ha ottenuto vendetta sul dio del Tuono, la sua mente acuta ha ingegnato un piano perfetto per la salvezza.  
Solo il suo cuore paga alto il prezzo dell'ennesimo intrigo, lacerato dalla dolenza di un addio che segna la fine di un sogno d'amore meraviglioso, troppo delicato e fragile per poter sopravvivere alla crudele realtà.

Rialzatosi a fatica, il rinnegato si congeda fuori dalla sala, sorretto per le braccia dopo alcuni passi malfermi da Volstagg e Hogun.

Il ritorno in quella squallida cella, fragile, affranto e umiliato dall'esilio, è insopportabile non solo per lui, ma anche per Thor, che con poche celeri falcate, si erge ad ostacolo fisico tra gli uomini in ritiro e la soglia.  
Alla vista di quegli occhi pregni di dolce malinconia, Loki rimane turbato, confuso dall'inattesa emozione che vi legge.

_"Che cosa credi di dimostrare adesso?"_  
Si chiede, mentre impassibile attende che l'imprevedibile fratellastro gli permetta di proseguire.

-Miei amici, vi chiedo di portare mio fratello nei suoi antichi appartamenti – li istruisce Thor con voce incrinata dall'amarezza –Merita di trascorrere la sua ultima notte ad Asgard con dignità e rispetto.  
Loki sbarra gli occhi incredulo all'enuncio dell'erede asgardiano, così come i due guerrieri di scorta, stupiti di tanta magnanimità, nonostante la grave colpa del condannato.  
-Ricordati fratello, mio: qualunque cosa accada tra di noi, io non smetterò mai di volerti bene.  
Malgrado l'irritazione per la disobbedienza del primogenito, Odino sceglie di non intervenire e avallarne la richiesta, indulgenza ripagata dal mesto sorriso di gratitudine dell'amata consorte.  
-Fate come dice mio figlio – si limita ad asserire.  
Thor incassa il fugace sguardo sprezzante del fratello con un amaro sorriso.  
Loki, inguaribile bugiardo, in un momento di rara onestà gli rivelò un terribile insegnamento.

L'amore è realmente spietato, capace di rendere vulnerabile anche un dio.  
Thor ora comprende bene quelle parole.  
Ma il suo cuore si rifiuta di credere che Fandral possa essere la grande debolezza di Loki.

L'umidità della sala da bagno forma una nebbia sottile, gradevole sulla pelle del principe rinnegato, immerso tra le acque bollenti della grande vasca, piacevolmente stordito dal tepore.  
Gli incensi collocati dalle ancelle lungo i bordi piastrellati, in abile alternanza a delle candele rilassano la vista affaticata, la fragranza di mandorla rilasciata nella sua pelle diafana dagli unguenti inebria i suoi sensi.  
Quel breve momento di serenità è per Loki una preziosa parentesi sulla condanna da sfruttare con bramosia, affinchè possa rinnovare le sue energie.  
Nulla è ancora perduto per il signore degli inganni: i giochi sono ancora aperti.  
Odino, Frigga, lo stesso Thor, sono pedine inconsapevoli di un'invisibile scacchiera in cui lui, giocatore scaltro e astuto li ha esortati a muoversi nel modo designato.  
Ed ora in attesa dell'ultima mossa, Loki chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dalle suadenti carezze di piccole onde, formatesi dalle sue leggiadre movenze.

Pace, quiete, almeno fino a quando la vigorosa entrata di un misterioso visitatore non spezza la perfezione di quei momenti.  
L'ingresso dell'arrogante scatena le esclamazioni di sconcerto delle donne, che vengono invitate a lasciare le stanze con tono adirato.  
Dai passi decisi , Loki deduce la sua impazienza di incontrarlo, dal sordo tonfo di metallo sui delicati tappeti delle camere, intuisce che si stia liberando di spada e armatura, dal suo sgraziato ingresso nella sauna ne studia l'espressione eccitata e al tempo stesso sprezzante.  
Loki osserva quell'uomo disfarsi degli abiti senza alcun riguardo, abbandonati sulla bianca ceramica delle piastrelle, rese scivolose dalle gocce d'umidità che formano a terra una lucida patina.  
Un sorriso malizioso gli affiora alla gradita visione di quel nudo corpo statuario, pregustando il sapore di quella pelle dorata su di sé.  
L'ultima pedina è ora esattamente dove ha sperato giungesse: scacco matto.

-Ti aspettavo, Fandral – esordisce il principe con tono altezzoso –Iniziavo a pensare che avessi cambiato idea.  
-Niente affatto – gli ribatte il leggendario spadaccino –Mi sono precipitato non appena la regina mi ha convocato e mi ha concesso la libertà di potermi recare da te.  
Con lo sguardo in quello del fascinoso Jotunn, Fandral si accinge a immergersi tra le acque, muovendosi come una tigre in procinto di sbranare una deliziosa preda indifesa.  
Ma Loki non è affatto un innocuo cerbiatto, è la sinuosa pantera che attende di pregustare l'ingenua vittima dei suoi agguati.  
-Domani il tuo esilio dovrà essere tramutato in ben altra sentenza - dichiara l'asgardiano, mentre procede sicuro verso l'amante clandestino –Dovete solo mantenere la vostra parola, mio principe. Voglio un erede, e lo voglio adesso!  
Gli ordina con voce roca, il respiro pesante, l'erezione fiera tra le gambe muscolose, pronto a prendersi il suo ambito bottino.  
-Non così, se vuoi davvero cambiare il mio destino – ribatte Loki, sfiorandogli il petto con una mano, che con malizia prosegue il suo percorso sugli addominali scolpiti.  
-Torna nella stanza, mio impetuoso asgardiano, e bevi dalla coppa riposta sul canterano – lo istruisce.  
-Non è necessario – afferma Fandral, una risposta sgradita al principe, che cambia drasticamente espressione.  
-Sai bene che lo è! – ribatte stizzito.  
-Troverò un altro modo – gli risponde l'impudente, prima di proseguire con le azioni.

Senza alcuno sforzo, afferra Loki per i polsi, lo obbliga ad approssimarsi a lui, incurante delle sue lamentele lo solleva dalla vita, limitandone le ribellione.  
-Cosa cerchi di fare? – lo interpella il principe, turbato dall'inattesa reazione.  
-Prendo solo quel che mi spetta – gli sussurra in risposta l'audace compagno.  
L'eccitazione di Fandral cresce nel vedere le snelle gambe tremargli, costrette a cingergli i fianchi dalla rudezza delle sue mani, il calore della virilità contro le sue natiche gli provoca una piacevole scarica d'adrenalina in vena.  
Stizzito, Loki prova a divincolarsi, facendo leva con le braccia sul possente torace dello scortese amatore, ma ogni suo tentativo viene represso con sconcertante semplicità.

-E' dunque così che intendi comportarti con il tuo promesso? – si lamenta furibondo –Non erano questi i nostri accordi! Mi hai promesso rispetto, onore, affetto!  
Vinto dalla prepotente richiesta dettata dall'aitante fisico del suo compagno, Loki deve distendersi sul rivestimento inumidito, le sue proteste verbali vengono taciute da Fandral con un lungo bacio soffocante.  
L'oscurità prende il sopravvento sulla luce regalata dalle candele, spente dall'acqua deviata dai loro corpi avvinghiati, in lotta disperata per il rispettivo onore e orgoglio.  
La ribellione del Jotunn è presto domata dal tirannico amante, la bocca crudele gli soffoca l'urlo di dolore all'improvvisa penetrazione che strazia le sue carni indifese.  
Il bacio è perverso, soffocante, violento, Fandral morde più volte le sue labbra fino a farle sanguinare, lambendone con sadico appagamento i contorni lesi.  
Senza tregua, il suo aggressore inizia a muoversi in lui, spietato e crudele gli infligge sofferenza e umiliazione, gli occhi colmi di lussuria esortano alla resa quelli colmi di lacrime del ragazzo violato, in cerca disperata di risposte.

-Perché tutto questo, perché!? – lo interpella Loki, lottando contro la pericolosa sensazione di mancamento –Puoi avermi come sposo, amante, padre dei tuoi figli! Ed è questa la tua ricompensa?!  
-Perché sei un inguaribile bugiardo, un infido opportunista, un insensibile cospiratore! – lo ingiuria Fandral, accompagnando le parole con duri affondi -Non mi avresti concesso mai un erede, avresti solo lasciato che lo credessi! Avresti atteso la giusta occasione per tradirmi e perché no … probabilmente non avresti esitato ad uccidermi!  
L'aria stupita dell'infido ingannatore non sfugge all'asgardiano, che sogghigna per l'amaro trionfo ottenuto.

-Dunque non son sono molto lontano dalla verità! – scandisce avvilito, mentre continua a muoversi con insensibile ferocia in lui –Ma il tuo sangue adesso scorre in me, non puoi più negarmi un erede ormai.  
D'istinto Loki sfiora il suo ventre inseminato con una mano tremante, ringraziando il fato per il buio assoluto che facilita la protezione del suo segreto.  
Il disgusto lo assale nel sentire le mani del suo aguzzino scivolargli tra le cosce e occuparsi del suo sesso, grida all'arrivo di quella bocca macchiata del suo sangue tra i lunghi capelli fradici, lo ingiuria quando la sua lingua gli lambisce il niveo collo.  
L'atto è violento, doloroso, eppure Loki deve permettere a Fandral di consumare il loro rapporto, un sacrificio necessario a perseguire il suo scopo.  
La pantera si finge ferita, poiché è in attesa del momento propizio per attaccare.

-Fandral, avrai quel che ti spetta da me, ma non farmi altro male – gli promette il menzognero tra copiose lacrime.  
La sua voce è il miele irresistibile che attira l'insetto verso sé, di modo da imprigionarlo nella sua diabolica sostanza fino a soffocarlo.  
-Prendimi, mio signore, ti chiedo solo un indulgente trattamento, e avrai l'erede che tanto desideri – gli sussurra il dio sottomesso, regalandogli piccoli baci sensuali sulla sua pelle rovente.  
-Sapevo che avresti ceduto – commenta Fandral, convinto di aver piegato ai suoi voleri l'infido amante.

Seduzione, inganno, talenti innati nel giovane Jotunn, pronto a realizzare i contorti desideri dell'arrogante compagno, pur di raggiungere i suoi fini.  
Così Loki si rende ai suoi occhi un amante indifeso, fragile, devoto, tutto quel che Fandral ama immaginare.  
Geme di soddisfazione quando sente affondi meno cruenti e lo ringrazia assecondandole con sensuali movenze del bacino, fino a illuderlo che l'umiliante atto di dominazione sia per lui altrettanto appagante.

L'aria si incendia di una passione ipocrita, fatta di gemiti osceni, carezze, graffi, baci pregni di seducente finzione.  
Esperto e accorto, Loki guida Fandral verso la perdizione della mente, dolce e remissivo si muove con lui in sintonia, spegne la sua ira donando se stesso con devozione, gli irretisce i sensi con sospiri maliziosi e suadenti carezze sulla pelle accaldata.

-Sei mio, sei finalmente mio … - gli sussurra euforico l'asgardiano, per poi lasciarsi andare al culmine di piacere, librando nell'aria la sua voce alterata dal godimento.  
Esausto Loki chiude gli occhi, così da non incontrare quelli appagati dell'altro, nauseato dal suo odore,insofferente al suo respiro, disgustato dal suo caldo seme che ha sentito spargersi dentro di lui.  
Il suo sacrificio si è infine compiuto.

Le dita del vile aguzzino gli scorrono sul corpo da lui venerato e punito, si soffermano sul suo ventre rigonfio qualche istante, poi lo accarezzano dolcemente.  
-Avrò un figlio da te, Loki. Ora tu mi appartieni – gli dichiara con voce spezzata dall'emozione, mentre si distende al suo fianco e lo stringe tra le braccia.

-Quanto sei ingenuo asgardiano – gli replica il Jotunn a fior di labbra –Sei tu, che mi appartieni.  
L'uomo non comprende il reale messaggio di quella replica, in qualche modo sceglie di associarla a una velata lusinga, si allieta di quelle arcane parole.  
Nella penombra scorge il suo sguardo velato di lacrime e lo contempla, rapito dalla sua fiera lucentezza.  
Le incantevoli iridi del dio si accendono non appena quelle sue glaciali le incontrano, l'intenso verde impreziosito dall'oro viene divorato da un intenso rosso sangue, divenendo due lucenti rubini capaci di trafiggere la fitta oscurità.  
Il cuore di Fandral si ferma per lunghi secondi sotto tacito comando di quegli occhi ammalianti, la sua mente si sgombra di ogni pensiero e scollega il suo corpo.  
Gli occhi assenti dell'uomo sotto ipnosi confermano all'esperto stregone che l'intimità del loro rapporto è sufficiente al controllo fisico e psichico dell'amante.  
Fandral è ora un guscio inanimato in attesa di ordini, anche per il più piccolo dei movimenti.  
-Schiavo, mostrami dove tenete il Tesseract e aiutami a impossessarmene – lo istruisce il suo nuovo padrone.  
La pantera ha infine catturato la sua preda.

Il Tesseract illumina la grande sala in cui è riposto, un piccolo sole dai raggi turchesi tra l'acciaio asettico delle pareti e il marmo perlato dei pavimenti.  
Numerosi guardiani sorvegliano giorno e notte l'importante camera blindata, in grado di mantenere costante l'energia del cubo cosmico, eppure Loki varca senza complicazioni la soglia sguarnita.  
Determinante è stato il supporto di Fandral, artefice dell'uccisione di tutti i soldati incontrati lungo il loro furtivo cammino, rapido e spietato assassino sotto ai suoi ordini telepatici.  
Nulla hanno potuto gli sventurati contro la spada del leggendario guerriero, massacrati l'uno dopo l'altro senza avere il tempo di dare l'allarme e richiamare tempestivi rinforzi, colpiti alle spalle, trafitti alla gola.

-Resta a sorvegliare l'ingresso e uccidi chiunque entri in questa sala! – ordina il suo signore, e Fandral ancora una volta esegue.  
Soddisfatto, il dio si dirige verso il cubo luminoso, posto su un massiccio piedistallo in ferro al centro dell'immenso salone, finalmente privo di qualsiasi difesa.  
Deve affrettarsi, Loki.  
La magia che scorre ancora nelle sue vene ben presto si assopirà del tutto e il legame psichico con il temibile spadaccino verrà spezzato all'istante.  
A spronarlo è solo più la sua grande tenacia, poichè le forze lo stanno gradualmente abbandonando: la vista si annebbia, l'udito si affievolisce, le gambe faticano a reggere il suo peso.  
Procede a rilento, crolla a terra in più di un'occasione, spossato dall'utilizzo dei suoi ultimi barlumi di potere, dalla violenza subita, dall'ospite dentro di sé che gli assorbe le poche energie restanti.  
Loki non desidera allevare quella creatura, non dopo il doloroso rifiuto di Thor, eppure non trova il coraggio di sopprimerla e le permette di crescergli dentro, giorno dopo giorno.

_"Ora non ho tempo di riflettere sulla mia paternità! Penserò a questo dopo che sarò fuggito di qui!"_  
Si ripete ad ogni nuova fitta al ventre che lo obbliga ad arrestare la sua marcia serrata.

Spronato dalla necessità di sfuggire all'esilio tra le desolanti terre dei Ghiacci, il principe rinnegato raggiunge infine il Tesseract, colmando la distanza tra lui e l'agognato oggetto con gli ultimi passi malfermi.

-Sono libero! – esclama alla vista del potente cubo cosmico.  
La sua mano si avvicina timorosa all'agognato oggetto, sente i polpastrelli solleticati dall'influsso della sua energia.  
Assapora appena il gusto della libertà quando improvvisi picchi di luce lo costringono a proteggere il volto tra le mani, avverte la porta della sala sigillarsi con veemenza e le proteste a gran voce del suo lacchè, rimasto all'esterno della stanza.  
Intensi brividi lungo la schiena anticipano a Loki dell'imminente manifestazione di un messaggero che ben conosce, trasportato tra quegli accecanti bagliori.  
Delle mani forti gli afferrano i polsi, lo costringono ad allontanarsi dalla fonte del potere per alcuni metri, imperiose e insieme gentili, mani che gli confermano l'identità di quell'uomo.

-Thor?!  
Esclama atterrito, cogliendo tra i lampi accecanti la figura altera del fratello.  
I fulmini vengono richiamati dal loro signore, nella stanza torna a regnare la luce tenue e ipnotica del Tesseract.

-Non farlo, Loki! Non fuggire! – lo esorta Thor, mentre incede verso di lui –Ti supplico, non lasciarmi! Non sono pronto per dirti addio!  
Loki incontra quello sguardo tormentato e ne resta folgorato, la debolezza del suo sentimento lo condanna a provare il contorto desiderio di assecondare quell'uomo, odiato e allo stesso tempo desiderato con tutto se stesso.  
-Io non … io …  
Ma la replica del confuso fuggitivo si spegne tra le calde labbra del suo interlocutore, che prepotenti si appropriano delle sue, un gesto inatteso in grado di congelare i suoi conflitti interiori come un'impetuosa tempesta di fulmini e ghiaccio.

Un bacio messaggero di sincera attrazione reciproca, scandito dalla suadente danza delle loro lingue che si cercano, si incontrano, si sfuggono, come due armoniose e delicate condottiere.  
Ingordo Loki ne assapora la dolcezza, disperato Thor ne nutre la tormentata passione, entrambi bisognosi di quell'ambiguo sentimento che incatena i loro cuori per l'eternità.  
Un prezioso istante in grado di trasportare i due innamorati in una dimensione esclusiva priva di spazio e di tempo, sublime conforto delle loro anime separate dalle loro debolezze umane, intenso quanto una vita intera.  
Vita che scorre, nonostante le illusioni romantiche ancora in volo dentro i loro cuori, incurante del loro amore sincero appena dichiarato.  
Thor ne è consapevole, eppure la dolcezza dipinta sul viso di Loki rigato dalle lacrime gli fa sperare di aver convinto il fratello a desistere dalla sua fuga.

L'illuso ancora una volta è costretto a ricredersi all'arrivo improvviso di terribili fitte lancinanti che spietate interrompono la loro meravigliosa armonia.  
Le gambe incerte lo sostengono a malapena,gli occhi allucinati scrutano la fonte del suo smisurato patimento, le mani si portano all'altezza dello stomaco, dove il tessuto di lino è ormai pregno del suo stesso sangue.  
Lentamente solleva il suo volto sofferente verso l'infido ingannatore, mentre rimuove lo stiletto conficcatogli a tradimento.

-Mi dispiace … - gli sussurra il colpevole tra le lacrime, le dita tra la folta chioma corvina, il volto cereo, quasi ne fosse amaramente pentito.  
Una sincerità che Thor non coglie, non credendo più in quell'uomo troppo ambiguo, contorto, impossibile da comprendere.

L'oscurità si appropria inesorabile di lui, lo cattura, lo vince.  
Si accascia a terra, guardando lo stiletto rimosso tra le mani imbrattato la sua linfa vitale, con la faccia contro il freddo marmo, senza provare più alcun male fisico.  
La voce del subdolo impostore lo tormenta ancora con le sue vili menzogne, ma Thor è troppo stanco per reagire ancora.  
E' così gradevole, melodiosa.

_"Ti amo Thor, io ti amerò per sempre … "_

Il principe ereditario chiude gli occhi del corpo e dell'anima, portando con sè quella che crede sia semplicemente l'ennesima dolcissima bugia.

Continua ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo Sei.**

**I **lunghi capelli si spengono della loro luce dorata, imbrattati del sangue che fluisce dalla profonda ferita.  
Il piccolo lago sfiora appena il tacco del vile aggressore, immobile spettatore dell'agonia di un uomo giudicato reo di innumerevoli colpe.  
Un uomo che un tempo chiamava fratello.

Thor, il figlio primogenito di Odino, giace ai suoi piedi tra gemiti di dolore, custodendo lo stiletto insanguinato in una mano come fosse una preziosa reliquia.

-Loki …  
Le labbra del dio morente si muovono appena, ma quel nome gli rimbomba alle orecchie come fosse un vigoroso richiamo.

Loki guarda stranito l'uomo agonizzante, tra copiose lacrime dal sapore agrodolce.  
Vorrebbe ribattergli tutta la frustrazione serbata dentro di sé, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola.

Non è a Thor che deve tutti i suoi fallimenti, perenne sconfitto nella battaglia del potere?  
La presenza del dio del tuono non è stata l'ostacolo insormontabile che lo costrinse per lunghi anni ad eclissarsi, oscurato dalla sua ombra ingombrante?  
Il momento a cui assiste è un raro spettacolo che eccita la sua anima oscura, eppure il vittorioso non esulta come dovrebbe.  
La ragione vacilla, soffocata dallo straziante patimento del suo stesso cuore tormentato.

-Loki …  
Il battito si ferma un istante quando ancora una volta il detestato fratellastro invoca il suo nome.  
-Ti amo Thor – gli confessa in un filo di voce - Io ti amerò per sempre …  
Ma il tono con il quale si dichiara non è affatto mielato, è carico di profondo risentimento.  
Si volta di schiena, sforzandosi di ignorare i lamenti dell'eterno rivale.

_"A causa tua, ho conosciuto l'umiliante condizione dell' amante respinto! Io non mi sento affatto un traditore nei tuoi confronti! Non voglio sentirmi così: tu meriti questa fine!"_  
Gli sussurra l'orgoglio ferito.

Le mani gli tremano mentre lentamente si adagiano sul cubo cosmico, gli occhi gonfi dal lungo pianto si chiudono alla ricerca dell'adeguata concentrazione, affinchè la fonte d'energia esaudisca il desiderio di strapparlo da quel posto ostile.

_"Non avrò altra occasione per scampare all'esilio! Devo agire adesso!"_  
Si incoraggia il fuggitivo.

Riapre gli occhi: davanti a lui vede solo più il celeste bagliore del cubo in cui viene avvolto.  
Le sue iridi si impregnano della luce turchese che gli penetra fin dentro alle ossa, percepisce il ritorno della magia nel suo corpo.

_"Funziona! Il Tesseract risponde al mio comando!"_  
Esulta a denti stretti, mentre osserva la propria mano divenire evanescente.

Loki è salvo ormai, eppure una forza opposta altrettanto potente continua a trattenerlo in quella sala e lo costringe ad arretrare dal Tesseract.  
La misteriosa costrizione ha un vigore impressionante, lo rende succube e incapace di formulare qualsiasi altro pensiero se non una semplice domanda.

_"Perché questo silenzio?"_

La fragilità del suo stato torna a tormentarlo con l'avvento di terribili fitte al ventre inseminato, un dolore difficile da tollerare, ma la potenza avversa lo obbliga a tornare al cospetto del dio caduto e lo asservisce ancora una volta a lui.  
Quella forza è l'amore, un sentimento irrazionale che ha saccheggiato gli ultimi frammenti della sua dignità.

-THOR!  
Nel momento stesso in cui le urla atterrite di Loki rimbombano all'interno della stanza, i suoi occhi tornano al consueto colore smeraldino, e il corpo si spoglia dell'energia cosmica, riassorbita nuovamente dal Tesseract.  
-Avanti, rispondi ! – insiste, mentre si distende così da portare l'uomo in fin di vita tra le sue gambe e confortarlo con un caloroso abbraccio.  
-Coraggio, resta con me, figlio di Odino!  
Angosciato dalla mancanza di reazione, Loki avvicina le labbra al gelido volto del fratellastro e con orrore non ne avverte il più lieve respiro.  
-NO! Non ti azzardare a morire! – lo ammonisce, mentre lesto si risolleva e si precipita verso il Tesseract.

_"Strappa dal mondo sotterraneo lo spirito del dio del Tuono!"_  
All'ordine mentale impartito dall'aggressore pentito, la luce del Cubo fluttua nella stanza e si disperde tra i soldati ancora appesi tra la vita e la morte.

Loki ascolta angosciato i gemiti sommessi dei più fortunati, e disperato constata che Thor non è tra questi.  
-Avanti ! AVANTI! - inveisce disperato, mentre imperterrito si ostina a battere con lo stiletto contro la materia indistruttibile –Riportalo indietro! Riportami il MIO Thor!  
Ma Loki non ottiene altro.

L'anima di Thor è già in viaggio per il regno dei morti.

_"Se solo riavessi per un attimo i miei poteri!"_  
Si danna lo stregone, mentre volge uno sguardo afflitto all'amato che ha ucciso con le sue stesse mani.

Con rabbia il dio del caos si scaglia contro il Cubo Cosmico, lo colpisce infinite volte con l'arma incriminata, intenzionato a non cedere ancora al fallimento.  
No, non deve.  
Lo strazio della perdita di un amore rinnegato e il senso di colpa per averlo distrutto gli attanagliano la coscienza, sofferenze indicibili mai patite che rischiano di fargli perdere il senno.

-Dammi un frammento del tuo maledetto potere! – inveisce ancora Loki, scoppiando in un pianto isterico –Io voglio che lui viva! Non deve morire, non deve morire, non deve morire …  
Delira l'imperdonabile peccatore, ripetendo la sua nenia tra un affondo e l'altro, fino a quando d'un tratto una piccola spaccatura sulla materia non attira la sua completa attenzione.

_"Impossibile!"_  
E' immediato il suo sconcerto mentre osserva il piccolo miracolo avverarsi sotto ai suoi occhi.  
Il frammento rotea caoticamente a lungo prima di arrestarsi, imprigionato dalle dita affusolate del suo creatore.

**L'**anima di Thor precipita nel baratro infinito del niente, senza opporsi all'austero abbraccio della morte.  
Non prova alcuna paura, non sente più nessun dolore, l'assoluto vuoto premia il corpo gelido e la coscienza priva di volontà.  
E' così allettante la discesa nel confortevole nulla, e Thor, guerriero stremato da una battaglia interiore in cui etica e passione hanno banchettato della sua razionalità, vi ritrova un'irresistibile soluzione.  
Ma una voce altera lo strappa da un destino che sembrava segnato, arrogante nella sua dolcezza, melodiosa oltre che decisa.

_"Gli occhi … apri gli occhi ..."_

Giunge ovattata alle orecchie ancora impreparate, a stento la mente ne coglie il significato.

_"Apri gli occhi Thor! Non puoi morire!"_

Il tono si fa più insistente, ma permane quella vena seducente che gli accarezza il cuore e lo riporta a battere, risvegliato dal limbo di perdizione in cui aveva cercato conforto.

_"Apri gli occhi!" _

Due iridi acquamarina di rara intensità è la visione che accoglie lo sguardo stanco di Thor, stretto tra le braccia del suo salvatore.  
Respira avidamente nuovo ossigeno, inebriandosi della forte essenza di mandorla emanata dalla pelle di porcellana del ragazzo di cui ancora non rammenta l'identità.  
Delicata e al tempo stesso pungente, la fragranza gli riporta alla mente un sogno importante, in cui una cara amica lo esortava a ricordarsi di quello stesso sguardo smeraldino, celato nelle spoglie illusorie di una pantera dal mano nero.

_"Il suo nome …"  
"Qual è il suo nome?"  
"Rivela chi ha stregato il tuo cuore!"_  
Torna a interrogarlo la voce di Jane.

E la mente risponde, vincendo definitivamente le tenebre eterne.  
Un fratello, un amico, un amante, un infido ingannatore: Loki.  
Il cuore di Thor batte emozionato per il proprio carnefice, folle d'amore per lui, nonostante la sua mano impugni ancora lo stiletto insanguinato.

**L**a scheggia del Tesseract svanisce dalle mani di Loki alle prime pulsazioni di Thor, balsamo tanto atteso dal suo cuore in bilico tra amore e odio.  
Il ritmo vitale è debole, percepibile appena dal polso, il volto riacquista il suo colore bronzeo, il corpo riprende calore.  
-Sei vivo …  
In parte rasserenato, in parte crucciato, gioisce e si danna della propria impulsività, che l'ha costretto a salvare il proprio nemico dall'inesorabile abbraccio della morte.  
Lo rende così premuroso ora, da riporre a terra il piccolo fendente, in modo da permettergli di accoccolarsi sul suo petto senza alcun timore.

_"Sei vivo …"_  
Gli occhi adamantini di Thor leggono il labiale dell'ambiguo fratellastro e confuso cerca di tradurne il messaggio.

-Perché … perché mi hai salvato? – gli sussurra il figlio di Odino, ancora frastornato.  
Una domanda alla quale Loki non intende rispondere.  
I due dei si scambiano taciti sguardi carichi di sensazioni contrastanti.  
Rabbia, risentimento, paura, passione.  
Le guance del fuggitivo si accendono di un delicato rossore quando le dita del fratello gli delineano la mascella delicata, proseguendo indisturbate sul niveo collo.  
Sedotto da tanta tenerezza, Loki lascia che vaghino sul suo corpo, godendo delle inattese lusinghe ad occhi chiusi, fino a quando non gli sfiorano l'addome e vi si adagiano qualche istante, incuriosite da un gonfiore inaspettato.  
Un contatto pericoloso, un richiamo di sangue irresistibile per la piccola vita ospite nel Jotunn.  
Il respiro di Loki si spezza nel sentire un deciso colpo al grembo, ma il dolore viene tollerato stoicamente in un dignitoso mutismo.

-Che cos'era?! - lo interpella l'ignaro genitore, mentre allontana la mano, quasi fosse rimasto scottato da delle fiamme ardenti -Ho sentito qualcosa muoversi dentro di te!  
-Ma quale assurdità! Farnetichi a causa della ferita – è l'immediata replica del menzognero, pronto a negare quell'atto di vita appena manifestata con sconcertante tranquillità.  
Con il cuore in gola Loki affronta l'aria indagatrice su di sé, mascherando il terrore provato in un sorriso di scherno.  
Ma l'espressione perplessa sul viso di Thor attesta il suo totale fallimento.  
-Non mentirmi! Non è normale un addome così dilatato in un corpo sottile come il tuo – continua il suo interrogatorio –Diviene però uno stato naturale se sei un Jotunn – gli rivela, mentre senza alcun riguardo torna a tastargli la parte del corpo sotto esame.  
Altro fugace contatto, altra inconfutabile conferma.  
Un altro cenno di vita viene colto dalle mani tremanti del padre naturale, e per Loki non è più possibile occultargli la verità.  
-Tu aspetti un figlio!– esclama a gran voce l'erede asgardiano.  
Loki si sente morire all'enuncio plateale di una condizione non ammessa nemmeno con se stesso.  
Occhi negli occhi, le loro anime rivelano le reciproche sensazioni.  
Paura, smarrimento, confusione.  
-Sono forse io il padre? Potrebbe essere mio? - infierisce ancora Thor, alzando il tono di voce tanto è smanioso di conoscere i dettagli.  
-No. Ti sbagli sul mio stato - mente l'altro, il capo chino, le mani fra la folta chioma corvina, soggiogato dalla pressione psicologica.

Bugie.

Inaccettabile atteggiamento per il principe ereditario, che sfinito dalle menzogne e dai segreti, perde del tutto il controllo.  
-Per una volta, una sola volta, sii sincero!– gli urla contro, stringendo forte le piccole spalle del menzognero tanto da farlo gemere di dolore –Hai una vita che ti cresce dentro, io lo so, te lo leggo negli occhi!  
-NO! – ribatte imperterrito Loki - E toglimi le tue sudice mani di dosso! – reagisce spintonando il molestatore lontano da sè.  
Rialzatosi con grazia, Loki provvede a sistemare la lunga giacca di pelle, in modo da difendere il proprio corpo dallo sguardo insistente dell'altro.  
-Perché continui a mentirmi? – è altrettanto tenace il suo interlocutore, che sollevatosi a sua volta, gli si avventa contro in preda all'ira con un vigore alterato dall'adrenalina del momento.  
Il battito di Loki accelera mentre osserva affascinato gli occhi dell'uomo al suo cospetto, così intensi, così luminosi.

_"Se gli confessassi la verità, cosa deciderebbe di noi? Cosa ne sarebbe di me?"_  
Si domanda il giovane Jotunn, spaventato da tanta irruenza.

-Innumerevoli battaglie mi hanno dato occasione di imbevere il mio corpo del tuo sangue – asserisce con tono austero –Se dentro di te sta crescendo mio figlio io ho il diritto di saperlo.  
Le mani del passionale asgardiano gli imprigionano i polsi sottili e lo riportano accanto a lui, sfidando lo sdegno di quegli occhi verdi, taglienti quanto magnetici.  
-Una sola notte di folle debolezza, e credi di potermi ingravidare? Non credi di sopravvalutarti un po' troppo? – gli replica a denti stretti in un moto d'orgoglio – Io non ti darei mai un simile potere su di me! MAI!

Ancora bugie.  
Convincenti, crudeli bugie.

La sua indole di diffidenza gli viene in soccorso, reclamando prudenza e dignità.  
Sopraffatto dall'amarezza, Thor trasforma la vigorosa stretta in un tenero abbraccio, arresosi davanti all'efferatezza di quelle parole pesanti come macigni sul cuore.  
Non è stato semplice placare la tentazione di svelargli il proprio arcano, almeno quanto l'egoistico desiderio di legarlo a sè attraverso la confessione.  
La paura di dichiarargli il suo amore scellerato è però altrettanto radicata in lui, e lo porta a riflettere alle incognite possibili semmai decidesse di accantonarla.

Thor lo accetterebbe mai come un compagno, o lo ridurrebbe nuovamente in schiavitù? Crescerebbe il figlio del nemico giurato con orgoglio e alla luce del sole, senza alcuna vergogna?  
Sarebbe pronto a sfidare Odino, le sue leggi, in nome di un legame che gli attirerà contro dissapori e risentimenti di un regno intero?

Loki non lo crede possibile.  
Non conquisterebbe onore e rispetto, nonostante la famiglia reale venisse a conoscenza di un legame così importante.  
Un rapporto alla pari con il futuro re di Asgard rimane solo una romantica illusione tessuta dalla sua stessa carne, corrotta da un'attrazione blasfema verso un uomo che lo renderebbe schiavo per tutto il resto della sua esistenza.  
No.  
Il grande dio del caos non accetterebbe mai una vita di remissione in condizioni di lucidità mentale.  
Il trono gli spetta per meriti e lo conquisterà, non appena la ragione tornerà a sopraffare la debolezza di un' anima asservita a un folle sentimento.

_"L'amore non è nient'altro che un patetico inganno."_  
Sentenzia il signore indiscusso di intrighi e macchinazioni.

**C**ome era del resto prevedibile, Thor sente che l'armonia faticosamente guadagnata negli ultimi istanti sfuma con l'efferata dichiarazione di Loki.  
-Quando mi chiesi di baciarti, dopo aver fatto l'amore, il tuo sguardo era così limpido da poter scorgere il mio stesso riflesso – gli confessa, mentre avvicina la bocca alle sue morbide labbra.  
-Non cercare significati particolari in un banale appagamento carnale – ribatte pronto l'altro, girando il viso in tempo ad evitare il suo bacio –Si trattava solo di un piccolo capriccio che tu scelsi di negarmi, niente di più.

-Io ti amo Loki.  
Una dichiarazione semplice, pura, onesta.  
Il cuore del Jotunn balza alla gola, tanto lo sorprende la sincerità espressa nel bel viso dell'asgardiano, le gambe tremano per l'emozione provata, eppure lo respinge con altrettanta schiettezza.

-Bugiardo - sentenzia gelido.  
-Io voglio te al mio fianco, per tutta la mia vita! Era quello il messaggio che ho racchiuso nel nostro bacio qui, in questa stanza, malgrado la tua aggressione ai miei uomini. Non vuoi proprio capirlo? – si espone ancora l'uomo respinto, affrontando l'umiliazione del rifiuto pur di non vivere col rimorso di non aver tentato.  
No, non potrebbe, non dopo una settimana trascorsa nella più totale disperazione, resosi conto troppo tardi di aver voltato le spalle a un momento perfetto, che non si ripeterà.  
-Resta con me, ti prego – lo implora con voce incrinata, senza più difese.  
-Vuoi solo che rinunci al mio ritorno su Midgard! Tu vuoi proteggere lei!  
Thor non reagisce alla rabbia di Loki quando esplode, gli permette di colpirlo con vigorosi pugni contro il petto mentre espone il suo contorto pensiero, dettato da un'insicurezza cresciuta con lui negli anni, famelica divoratrice della sua ragione.  
-Io la ucciderò – gli sibila a fior di labbra il proprio terribile intento, prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio ormai ridotto a una debole gabbia d'affetto.  
Gli occhi gonfi di lacrime si oscurano, l'espressione si indurisce, il respiro diviene agitato.  
Thor si rende dal loro intenso scambio di sguardi della fine dei giochi e impotente assiste al congedo dell'avversario, che elegante arretra lentamente, spostandosi verso l'oggetto tanto ambito.

All'ascolto dei lamenti dei soldati rinvenuti, il Jotunn volge però un'occhiata furtiva alla stanza, ritrovandola gremita di avversari che aveva eliminato in precedenza.  
-Dannazione! – esclama, alla vista dell'allarmante situazione.  
Loki serra forte la mascella tale è la frustrazione che lo logora.  
La sorte gli è ancora una volta avversa e lo punisce per le sue esitazioni proprio a un passo dalla vittoria.

-Fermo! Non muoverti! – lo ammoniscono i soldati, che lesti sguainano le spade e si pongono con lestezza tra i due principi.  
-Arrenditi Loki, sei circondato – sentenzia Thor, indietreggiando in modo da non intralciare la cattura.  
-Risparmia il fiato, asgardiano, piuttosto incanala le tue ultime forze per reggerti in piedi! – lo schernisce l'altro, sfoggiando un ghigno beffardo nel vederlo caracollare in modo piuttosto evidente.  
Il prigioniero allarga le braccia quando giungono i guardiani a delimitare il suo spazio vitale, permette loro di afferrargli i polsi, chinando il capo in segno di resa.  
Sussulta quando la porta sbatte con veemenza all'ingresso dell'uomo da lui sedotto, ormai libero dall'incanto, trattiene il fiato mentre ascolta il suo passo pesante.  
Incapace di sollevare lo sguardo, Loki ne immagina l'orrore alla vista dei caduti e dei compagni provati, seppure graziati dalla magia del Tesseract, confermato dalle sue urla contrariate che non tardano a riecheggiare per tutta la sala.

-Tu, infido bastardo! – lo sente inveirgli contro, sopraggiunto come una furia al suo cospetto.  
-Ero l'unica persona disposta a credere ancora in te! Ti ho offerto sostegno, conforto! Come hai potuto usarmi in questo modo? – grida a pieni polmoni, prendendogli tra le mani il volto scarno così da mostrargli tutta la sua collera.  
Gli occhi cerulei di Fandral trafiggono quelli del disonesto amante, che non sfugge alla tacita sfida e ricambia la scortese costrizione con un sorriso sprezzante.

-Io usare te? A quanto pare non sono l'unico a peccare di onestà – risponde atono, sotto lo sguardo apprensivo del fratello, avvicinatosi caracollando in modo vistoso.  
-Ho rischiato tutto pur di restare al tuo fianco, ho perdonato ogni tua efferatezza, ho lasciato correre i tuoi tradimenti – gli rinfaccia l'ex alleato –Per schierarmi al tuo fianco, ho ferito i sentimenti del mio più caro amico – enuncia in modo teatrale mentre volge uno sguardo fugace a Thor, giunto con fatica accanto a lui.  
Le gravi accuse enunciate scatenano la fragorosa risata del Jotunn, una reazione che suscita sgomento generale.  
-Davvero toccante, asgardiano, i miei complimenti! – lo schernisce.  
Vigile osservatore del loro acceso diverbio, Thor scuote il capo all'ennesima provocazione del fratellastro, ancora una volta amareggiato di constatarne l'insensata arroganza.  
-Lo trovi divertente? L'ennesimo fallimento deve averti reso del tutto folle! – replica l'uomo deriso.  
Avvilito dalla boriosa rimostranza, inasprisce la morsa agli zigomi del ribelle, fino a quando non lo induce a zittirsi.  
-Basta così! Lascialo! – gli comanda Thor, in apprensione per il fratello, visibilmente sofferente.

-Ero pronto a chiedere la tua mano a Odino e prenderti come mio compagno, in nome di un amore che tu non hai esitato un solo istante a calpestare - confessa Fandral in tono affranto, mentre asseconda la volontà del proprio signore.  
Thor si sente crollare la terra sotto ai piedi all'ascolto di quelle parole in cui ha riconosciuto un sentimento importante almeno quanto il suo.

_"Fandral ama a tal punto Loki da non temere le leggi asgardiane, pur di averlo per sempre accanto. E io, vile codardo, non riuscii nemmeno a guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre mi chiese di baciarlo."_  
Riflette il principe ereditario, mentre a stento reprime lacrime di profonda disperazione.

-Non farti vanto di quest'impresa. La tua è sempre stata semplice brama di possessione, non certo una richiesta gentile! Arroganza e dolcezza: il tuo subdolo metodo sin da quand'ero poco più di un fanciullo –è algido il riscontro di Loki verso il proprio pretendente –La sottomissione fisica e psicologica che inconsciamente accettavo mi rese fragile e insicuro per tutta l'adolescenza. E adesso vieni a recriminare sulla mia doppiezza?  
-Io non ti ho mai mentito, mai. Ti avrei ospitato nel mio palazzo al più presto, anche adesso semmai Thor lo consentisse – insiste Fandral, tra gli sguardi allibiti dei compagni, fingendo di non vedere l'espressione greve del figlio di Odino – Le tue stanze sono pronte, mio amato. Con me ti attende una vita di agi, di ricchezza, di rispetto …  
-Rispetto? RISPETTO?!– Loki interrompe in malo modo il suo oratore, esibendogli un'eloquente smorfia di disgusto.

-Dimmi, nobile guerriero … nel rispetto da te inteso, rientra anche lo stupro di questa notte?  
Fandral resta a bocca aperta per qualche istante, incapace di ribattere al quesito espresso dal prigioniero con sconcertante tranquillità.  
-Tu … cosa?! Tu hai abusato di mio fratello? – gli chiede Thor, scrutando l'alleato con occhi fiammeggianti di sdegno.  
-No … non è andata affatto così …  
L'incertezza è manifesta negli occhi smarriti del sospettato, una prova schiacciante per il primogenito di Odino che gli indica a quali tra i due dover credere.  
L'indignazione dell'erede è incontenibile, in molti intervengono a separarlo dal reo di quell'abuso raccapricciante, ma senza successo.

Thor è la furia personificata, e Fandral subisce le sue aggressioni senza riuscire a difendersi in alcun modo.  
La confusione creata dai due contendenti è prezioso strumento per lo scaltro ingannatore, e intende sfruttarla a suo vantaggio.

_"Questa volta non avrò alcun ripensamento!"_  
Si promette, smanioso di sfuggire al controllo dell'odiato sovrano.

Non è più il tempo per i dubbi e le incertezze, Loki deve agire subito.  
Chiude gli occhi, si concentra, sotto l'attenta osservanza dei soldati, che ignari delle sue imminenti intenzioni non interrompono il rituale.  
Percepisce un'elevata energia del cosmo nei loro corpi risanati dall'influsso del Tesseract, assorbirla sarà semplice: gli basterà il semplice contatto.  
I suoi polsi sono insospettabili conduttori, ladri discreti e cauti derubano senza alcuna opposizione le vittime del raggiro e quando infine comprendono dall'improvviso calo delle forze le sue azioni, è già tardi per fermarne il processo.  
Il signore assoluto degli inganni non concede tempo per gli allarmismi, nessuna voce si innalza ad avvertire il dio del tuono, ma si accasciano lentamente, ormai più simili a gusci vuoti che a degli uomini.

**T**hor è fuori di sé, furioso con l'imperdonabile aguzzino, ma anche verso se stesso, poiché è stato incapace di difendere chi più ama al mondo da un tale abominio, consumato sotto il suo tetto senza che se rendesse minimamente conto.  
Il suo comportamento insulso nell'arco della settimana ha dato tutta la libertà possibile a quell'uomo spregevole, affinchè circuisse il fratello, fragile ed estromesso dalla sua famiglia, fino ad arrivare all'orribile abuso senza destare alcun sospetto.  
Loki aveva bisogno di essere protetto, e lui non ha fatto null'altro se non ignorarlo, terrorizzato dalla richiesta di un bacio di cui adesso non si sazierebbe mai abbastanza.

Thor non si dà pace.

Cosa potrà mai dire all'amato per convincerlo del suo sincero pentimento?  
_Nulla potrà lenire le ferite del suo cuore umiliato._

Come potrà mai redimersi ai suoi occhi, dopo tutto quello che ha permesso gli accadesse?  
_Non esiste alcun conforto per un'anima violata con tale ferocia._  
La reclusione, l'abbandono, e infine la violenza.

Errori pesanti come macigni, inammissibili, a causa dei quali Thor paga alto lo scotto, certo di aver perso per sempre il diritto di amare Loki, l'unico e il solo compagno che desidera e che mai smetterà di sognare al suo fianco.

-Che tu sia maledetto!  
Urla il proprio dolore, colpendo Fandral con un pugno ben assestato, in grado di tramortirlo definitivamente.  
Con il respiro irregolare osserva il più fidato dei suoi alleati disteso a terra come fosse il più viscido dei vermi, il volto tumefatto, le labbra spaccate dalle quali fuoriescono irritanti lamenti.  
La vendetta compiuta non allevia però i suoi tormenti e il principe ereditario si ritrova a piangere inconsolabili lacrime salate.

-Che io sia maledetto – sussurra a denti stretti, travolto dall'angoscia più cupa.

E poi l'oscurità cede a un'improvvisa esplosione di luce.  
Eteree fiamme azzurre e d'argento divampano ovunque all'improvviso, il calore diviene intollerabile, tanto da suscitare negli sventurati il desiderio di strapparsi la pelle dal corpo.

All'arrivo del fulgore, Thor porta d'istinto le mani a coprire gli occhi, ma è vana la difesa.  
La luce misteriosa gli strazia la mente e le carni, fitte lancinanti provengono dal punto esatto in cui lo stiletto si conficcò, la spossatezza fisica ritorna prepotente e vince sulla volontà dell'anima battagliera.  
Così infine Thor piega in ginocchio, le mani premute allo stomaco, la voce soffocata dal dolore.  
Il cuore si ferma qualche istante sopraffatto dall'oblio, la mente si spegne portando via con sé l'ultima immagine che i suoi occhi atterriti riescono a catturare.  
Le incantevoli iridi di Loki, piene della luce celestiale del Tesseract.

**R**inviene in un letto casto e tiepido, le garze pulite avvolgono la ferita rimarginata quasi del tutto, nudo tra setose lenzuola dall'intenso profumo di lavanda.  
-Loki … - farfuglia con le labbra ancora impastate dal lungo sonno –Devo trovare Loki …  
Una mano gentile gli accarezza la fronte e gli scosta i riccioli color del grano maturo, dando immediato sollievo alla pelle madida di sudore.  
Volge il suo sguardo smarrito alla dama fascinosa al suo capezzale, avvolta in un lungo abito bianco tra le tenui luci di un nuovo mattino.  
Lunghi boccoli color miele le cadono morbidi sulle esili spalle, la pelle è di un candore quasi evanescente, il sorriso mesto, lo sguardo spento, messaggero di mille lacrime cadute.

-Madre …  
Quella mano ora si adagia sulla bocca e gli impone il silenzio, mentre il viso della donna segnato dal tormento si avvicina al suo.  
-Non affaticarti figlio mio, sei ancora troppo debole – lo avvisa la regina, accarezzando la pelle accalorata del convalescente.  
-Non posso riposare – protesta Thor, sedutosi ai bordi del letto con sorprendente rapidità -Loki è fuggito su Midgard … devo fermare la sua furia prima che sia troppo tardi!  
-Non andrai da nessuna parte, dopo tutti questi giorni di totale incoscienza – gli garantisce lei, mentre lo costringe a riprendere posto tra le lenzuola e provvede a rassettarle –In molti sono partiti alla sua ricerca, anche i tuoi amici più fidati. Confido in un loro successo.

-E tra questi c'è anche Fandral? – le chiede in un soffio di fiato.  
Le mani del dio afferrano quelle gentili della donna e la obbligano a sospendere ogni premura.  
-Fandral si è offerto come primo volontario – gli conferma, convinta di riferirgli una notizia rassicurante.  
Ma mai informazione potrebbe essere più nefasta.

-NO! – grida furibondo, tanto che Frigga arretra intimorita -Lui non deve avvicinarsi a mio fratello!  
-Calmati Thor ti prego! – lo esorta la madre, preoccupata che la reazione veemente lo riporti a perdere i sensi –Non devi temere nulla: Fandral vuole il bene di Loki più di qualunque altro su Asgard.  
-Sbagliate madre, non è così! – le ribatte con ardore –Voi non sapete cosa Fandral è stato capace di fare a Loki!  
-So che tuo fratello è fuggito ancora, come sono a conoscenza che Fandral, Sif, Volstagg e Hogun, vagano su Midgard da allora, con l'ordine tassativo di ricondurlo a Palazzo vivo e illeso.

La fiera regina imposta la voce come di solito le accade durante solenni verdetti, segno eloquente per Thor della fine di qualsiasi dibattito.  
-Avranno bisogno del mio supporto e di quello di Mjolnir, quando la magia tornerà a manifestarsi in Loki. Permettete che provveda a rimediare ai miei sbagli, madre. Sto bene, non temete! Mi sento come rinato – le rivela il primogenito in toni più diplomatici, nel tentativo di persuaderla, dimostrando sangue freddo e ottime condizioni fisiche.  
Sorride Frigga, di una dolcezza infinita, mentre si siede leggiadra sul letto e accoglie una mano del figlio tra le sue.  
-Non sarà necessario l'intervento di Mjolnir, considerata l'assenza di magia dal corpo di Loki per lunghe settimane ancora.  
Stupito da quell'enuncio, Thor volge uno sguardo interrogativo alla madre, in tacita richiesta di chiarimenti.  
-Le probabilità che tuo fratello possa arrecare danni in quel mondo sono modeste, ed è possibile che si trovi in seria difficoltà, viste le sue attuali condizioni fisiche -lo rassicura nei toni decisi, nonostante l'espressione si incupisca sul suo viso -Come ti ho già accennato Fandral ha a cuore l'incolumità di tuo fratello, non hai da temere alcunché.  
-Della sua parola ho ben poca considerazione – replica in tono greve il principe –Dammi una buona ragione per potermi fidare di lui.

Un sospiro afflitto sfugge dalle labbra di Frigga quando lo sguardo astioso del figlio la costringe a svelare ogni altro dettaglio.

-Perché Loki aspetta un figlio.  
Si impone una pausa teatrale mentre osserva l'amato primogenito impallidire visibilmente, poi preso il dovuto coraggio si costringe ad aggiungere.

-_Un figlio di cui Fandral è il padre naturale._

**Continua…**


	7. Chapter 7

**O**dino ascolta con attenzione Lady Sif, chiamata a dare un resoconto dopo cinque giorni trascorsi su Midgard, alla ricerca del traditore del regno, sfuggito alla condanna all'esilio.  
Il re di Asgard prende posto su Hliðskjálf, il trono che lo rende in grado di sorvegliare i nove mondi, un rito di cui si è privato negli ultimi tempi a causa della sue precarie condizioni di salute.  
Al suo fianco siede la compagna, regina saggia e giusta, altrettanto provata dopo gli ultimi eventi.  
Ancora una volta il soggetto della loro afflizione è Loki, che li ha rinnegati ufficialmente come genitori e come sovrani, ha attentato alla vita del fratellastro per poi darsi alla fuga sul mondo degli umani, sfruttando il potere del Tesseract.  
Eppure Odino poneva lievi speranze di recuperare il loro rapporto difficile, grazie alla collaborazione offerta dal figlio adottivo, volta a ristabilire il suo stato compromesso dall'abuso di magia nera, ma l'illusione si è spezzata, e con essa il suo cuore di padre.  
Loki, il dio degli inganni, ha disilluso le sue aspettative per l'ultima volta.  
Questo si ripromette, sfinito da un dolore che intende seppellire attraverso l'orgoglio.

Le dita nodose bacchettano nervose sul bracciolo dorato, mentre la fedele guerriera espone il suo discorso, l'occhio sano è una piccola sfera di ghiaccio fissa su di lei, il volto bruno comunica un'insoddisfazione tale da metterla in uno stato d'animo di forte disagio.  
-Dunque non avete ritrovato mio figlio.  
Il re di Asgard interrompe in malo modo il rapporto accuratamente esposto, netto segnale di impazienza e di delusione.  
-Non ancora, mio signore – risponde schietta Sif.  
-Anche se Loki è privo dei suoi poteri è comunque da non sottovalutare – Odino flette in avanti il busto, scandendo ogni parola con tono altero –Esigo che venga recuperato al più presto e riportato a Palazzo!  
Frigga posa la mano su quella del consorte, la trova serrata in un pugno che racchiude in sé tutta la frustrazione di un genitore così testardo da celare la propria apprensione dietro alla collera.  
-Abbiamo il forte sospetto che ritrovando Jane Foster, un'amica di Thor su Midgard, ritroveremo anche lui. Lo rimetteremo presto alla giustizia di Asgard – ribatte la guerriera a capo chino, avvilita lei stessa per il manifesto fallimento della missione.

-Mio figlio è gravido! Non userete su di lui alcuna violenza, o affronterete la mia ira! – interviene la regina, spronata dalla durezza delle intenzioni pattuite tra gli incaricati del recupero di Loki e il proprio consorte.  
-Fandral farà in modo di proteggerlo, mia signora – le garantisce Sif -Loki porta in grembo suo figlio ed è sua ferma intenzione chiederlo in sposo a voi, non appena lo riporteremo sul nostro mondo.

-NO!  
Sbarra gli occhi la bella guerriera, incredula all'ascolto di un diniego risoluto espresso da una voce profonda, imperiosa, proveniente dal fondo della sala.

Le ampie porte d'oro massiccio si aprono con veemenza e permettono al dissidente di presentarsi davanti ai loro occhi, avanzando con lunghe falcate.  
-No? – ripete Odino, che altrettanto allibito alla vista dell'inatteso interlocutore stringe i pomelli del trono con una forza tale da sbiancarsi le nocche.  
Contemporaneamente, Frigga si solleva in piedi con la mano sul petto, turbata da un batticuore vigoroso al riconoscere nell'inatteso interlocutore.

Thor, il primogenito, è il loro oppositore.  
-No! Non intendo acconsentire all'unione tra Loki e Fandral. E non dovreste nemmeno voi – insiste il ribelle, con lo sguardo a sfidare quello adirato del re.  
-Tuo fratello aspetta un figlio dal tuo più grande amico. Dovremmo forse ignorare questo dettaglio, e condannarlo all'esilio ugualmente? – lo provoca Lady Sif, mentre gli va incontro con aria contrariata.

-Io sono favorevole a un rientro di Loki a Palazzo, e a prendermi cura del suo bambino, in prima persona – enuncia a gran voce Thor.  
-Che significa? Che vuoi dire? – farfuglia l'altra, con occhi grandi per lo stupore.  
Il volto di Odino diviene paonazzo all'ascolto di quell'esortazione, confuso dall'ambiguità con cui il figlio si ostina a osteggiare i suoi propositi, Frigga si sente mancare e trova un fortuito appiglio su Hliðskjálf, afferrando una delle ali stilizzate ai lati del trono per non cedere all'improvvisa debolezza.  
-E' molto nobile da parte tua prenderti cura di tuo fratello, ma lui ha già un compagno che intende proteggerlo e crescere il figlio che spetta per diritto alla sua tutela! – ribatte Sif, dopo qualche secondo in cui era rimasta letteralmente a bocca aperta.

-Anche se ti dicessi che questo diritto se l'è guadagnato abusando di Loki? – le replica il dio del tuono a denti stretti.  
-Cosa? – sfugge quel quesito dalle labbra della regina, pallida in volto, il respiro affannato, gli occhi inumiditi.  
Il suo sussurro viene percepito a malapena dal consorte, che mosso da istinto protettivo, le stringe la mano appoggiata sul trono e vigila attento sull'increscioso dibattito.

-Ma tu farnetichi! Eravamo TUTTI presenti quando Loki ha chiesto di Fandral, durante la sentenza d'esilio del nostro sovrano! Se l'avesse violentato, come accusi, non avrebbe mai espresso un desiderio del genere! – lo contraddice la guerriera, certa dell'onestà del leggendario spadaccino.  
-L'atto ignobile è avvenuto proprio qualche ora più tardi, quando approvaste la richiesta di mio fratello! Fandral ha potuto agire nelle sue stanze, senza destare sospetti, e l'ha obbligato a concedergli un erede, pur di ottenere un vincolo inscindibile anche per Odino stesso – le chiarisce l'amico, afferrandola dalle piccole spalle con fervore.  
-Non è così! Questo chi te l'ha detto? Il tuo sincero fratellino, per caso? – lo aggredisce lei, avvicinatasi con il volto al suo con le mani a serrargli le possenti braccia e il tono di voce innalzato a sua volta.  
-Loki l'ha dichiarato qualche istante prima di svanire tra la luce del Tesseract! Non è affatto facile per un uomo tanto orgoglioso di sé, ammettere davanti all'invidiato fratellastro una tale umiliazione corporale. Per questo gli credo – espone la sua teoria Thor, faccia a faccia con la testarda interlocutrice, occhi negli occhi, a fronteggiare tenacemente la sua ipotesi.

-Allora è bene che tu venga a conoscenza di un piccolo dettaglio, amico mio – gli sibila Sif –Quando il giorno dell'udienza scortai tuo fratello qui, nella sala di Hliðskjálf, fu allora che mi accorsi del suo stato interessante.  
A quelle parole, il fermo accusatore scioglie la ferrea presa sulla ragazza; la collera scema e lascia il posto alla costernazione.  
-Significa che ti ha mentito, di nuovo – infierisce lei, massaggiandosi le spalle indolenzite, con lo sguardo fisso in quello smarrito dell'altro.

Frigga riprende un minimo di colorito sul volto e riacquista le forze grazie anche al sostegno di Odino, all'apparenza calmo e concentrato sull'evolversi dell'acceso battibecco tra i due, mentre Thor si avvilisce e china il capo, restio ad accettare quell'inoppugnabile contraddizione.

L'erede non intende riflettere sulle parole dell'amica, non vuole riflettere.

_L'immagine dello sguardo smarrito del fratello ritorna con prepotenza a tormentarlo e si ritrova a vagare coi pensieri al ricordo del loro travolgente addio.  
Un bacio, uno stiletto nel cuore, il suo soccorso.  
E poi quella strana sensazione di un legame nuovo tra loro.  
Gli chiese se fosse in attesa di un figlio e lui negò, almeno fino a quando non si rivelò la vita nel suo grembo al tocco della sua mano.  
Si accertò immediatamente se fosse lui il padre dell'essere che stava crescendo dentro di sé, incassando un diniego che però non lo convinse del tutto.  
L'arcana sensazione provata nel sfiorargli il ventre inseminato lo convinceva del contrario e adesso riprende possesso del suo cuore, attraverso un ritmo emozionato, messaggero di una sconcertante rivelazione._

Il padre non è affatto Fandral: questo gli grida la coscienza.

-No, non è così – continua a negare con rinnovato vigore –Fandral non ha saputo ribattere a quest'accusa, significherà pur qualcosa!  
-Io penso l'abbia preso alla sprovvista, ma di certo la violenza non è un'azione da lui! Mentire: quella sì, è la specialità di Loki! – sentenzia la dura guerriera.

-Forse Loki ha alterato ancora una volta la verità, o forse no – commenta l'altro in un soffio di fiato, quasi più rivolto a se stesso che all'amica -E se davvero aspettava già un figlio prima della notte in cui fuggì, allora questo potrebbe cambiare ogni cosa ...

-Spiegami, sono curiosa di sentire il tuo ennesimo delirio! - lo schernisce Sif, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria di sfida.

La compagna si prepara all'ascolto dell'ennesimo contraddittorio e Thor è pronto ad accontentarla, ma la voce imperiosa del sovrano induce entrambi all'immediato silenzio.

-ADESSO BASTA!  
Odino si solleva da Hliðskjálf con il volto alterato dalla furia e tremante di collera, uno scatto talmente inatteso da indurre Frigga a un lieve sobbalzo sul posto.  
-Alla luce dei nuovi avvenimenti, l'esilio di Loki verrà rievocato, ma il suo ritorno ad Asgard non deve portare nel mio regno nuove discordie e pericoli – sentenzia il padre degli dei, modulando la voce di modo da riprendere un adeguato contegno –Mi aspetto quindi dal suo futuro compagno la capacità di riportarlo a Palazzo, un successo che mi garantirebbe il controllo sull'ingestibile fuggitivo.

Frigga ascolta attentamente la proposta del sovrano, osservando angosciata il primogenito divenire sempre più insofferente ad ogni nuova parola.

-Mi auguro sia trasparente a Fandral, la grande responsabilità che avrà nei riguardi di Loki, del figlio che li unisce e del regno intero, poichè solo in questo modo sarei disposto a benedire la loro unione– sottolinea il re in conclusione, mentre riprende posto sul trono.

Con un cenno del capo, Sif gli attesta la sua totale approvazione, al contrario il ringhio emesso da Thor durante l'enuncio dichiara il suo disappunto.

-Ineccepibile richiesta, ma è la paternità di Fandral che metterei fortemente in dubbio…

Silenzio.

L'impulsiva risposta di Thor scivola in un soffio di fiato e sconcerta tutti, compreso se stesso.

-Non comprendo questa tua affermazione. Nessun altro asgardiano ha mai reclamato la paternità del figlio di Loki – asserisce Odino, scrutando il figlio con sospetto –Sei forse al corrente di un misterioso pretendente a noi ignoto?  
La tentazione di scansare il confronto diretto con suo padre è forte in Thor, ma la parte di sé che ha confessato non vuole più tacere sulla verità.  
Sente sia giunto il tempo di assumersi colpe e responsabilità, o il rimorso per non aver tentato lo tormenterà a tal punto da non sentirsi mai degno di aspirare al trono.  
Così quella parte sovrasta quella prudente e lo sprona all'audacia.

-Dunque, chi mai potrebbe rivendicare la paternità del figlio di Loki? – insiste Odino, ansioso di conoscerne il nome –Parla, ADESSO!

-L'avete qui davanti a voi – dichiara Thor a testa alta, mentre muove un passo in avanti.  
-No … - è l'impulsivo commento di Frigga.  
La scioccante ammissione le provoca violenti capogiri e la costringe a sedersi sul suo trono per non cadere a terra.

-TU?  
Il sovrano esprime la sua costernazione in un urlo disumano, travolto dalla rabbia e dallo sgomento.  
-E' successo una notte soltanto – rivela Thor, affrontando lo sguardo adirato del sovrano senza indugio alcuno -Dopo aver udito le affermazioni di Sif, deduco però che per quanto si sappia al momento, non posso escludere di essere io il padre naturale.

-Non è vero. Dimmi che non è vero! – Sif si volta a guardare il volto di quell'uomo che credeva di comprendere a pieno, alla ricerca di risposte in quegli occhi velati di vergogna –Tu ami quella midgardiana, me l'hai accennato appena qualche sera fa!

Ma il mesto sorriso del principe ereditario le conferma la realtà dei fatti, e non le dà altra scelta se non prenderne definitivamente atto.

-Come avete stabilito voi stesso, padre, affinchè possa reintegrarsi a Palazzo, il futuro sposo di Loki dovrà dare prova della capacità di proteggerlo, ma anche della fermezza di gestire un rapporto complesso e pericoloso. Io,Thor, futuro re di Asgard, in qualità di aspirante pretendente alla sua mano, sono pronto a far ritorno oggi stesso su Midgard e dimostrarvi tutto questo.

Il discorso non viene interrotto da un solo sospiro, tanta è l'attesa di conoscere le intenzioni del principe asgardiano.

Immobile come una statua altera, Odino non ha la forza di riprendere il dibattito, mentre Frigga cede all'angoscia e si precipita dal figlio imprudente, infliggendogli un sonoro manrovescio in pieno volto non appena lo raggiunge.  
Thor non evita il colpo, incapace di biasimare la delusione della madre, poiché lui stesso prova la sua stessa paura, sin dal momento in cui scoprì la vera natura dell'amore per Loki.

La vergogna e il tormento per quell'esposizione sono grandi, eppure Thor non ritratta in alcun modo la sua sconcertante confessione.  
Non gli è più possibile ormai.  
Il suo cuore non avrà pace fino a quando le etichette di corte e i rigidi principi non verranno travolti dalla verità, come gli argini sommersi dalle impetuose acque di un fiume in piena.

-Che cos'hai fatto? Tuo padre ed io vi allevammo insieme da sempre, vi abbiamo cresciuto come se foste due fratelli di sangue! – esplode in un pianto disperato la regina, mentre gli accarezza d'istinto la guancia arrossata dal colpo subito -Ti rendi conto della vergogna che ricadrà sulla nostra famiglia, appena il regno verrà a conoscenza della vostra perversa tentazione carnale?  
-Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel mio amore per lui! – osa ribattere Thor, arretrando di qualche passo da lei –Io non desideravo accadesse, ma di fatto la mia passione per Loki è divenuta necessaria al mio cuore quanto l'aria, il cibo e l'acqua per il mio stesso corpo!

-SILENZIO! - irrompe la voce autoritaria di Odino, insofferente all'accesa discussione tra i suoi famigliari.  
Il re scandaglia i suoi sudditi con estrema attenzione; la fedele consorte lo omaggia con un rispettoso inchino, Sif non esita ad imitarla qualche istante più tardi, Thor resta impassibile e lo sfida con lo sguardo.  
Digrigna i denti, costringendosi a lunghi respiri profondi prima di enunciare il suo responso, affinchè la sua collera possa placarsi.

-Hai idea del luogo in cui Loki si nasconde? –chiede con tono pacato al figlio, sotto lo sguardo confuso delle due donne.  
-Sì, padre – enuncia Thor in tono deciso –L'ossessione di Loki è Jane Foster, una scienziata che conobbi durante il mio passaggio su Midgard.  
-Siamo già stati in Nuovo Mexico, ma non lavora più in quel centro di ricerca – interviene Sif, in difesa del suo operato e di quello degli altri compagni.  
-Quando Loki rubò il Cubo Cosmico, furono diverse le azioni preventivate dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., l'organizzazione che ha dato vita al Progetto Avengers. Tra queste, il trasferimento di Jane, affinchè la follia di mio fratello non la raggiungesse - le spiega a grandi linee Thor.  
-Dunque tu sai il luogo in cui si trova adesso? - chiede con rinnovata speranza e l'amico conferma all'istante con un lieve cenno del capo.  
-Mio re, permettete a Thor di unirsi a noi ed accelereremo le ricerche! Rintracciare questa midgardiana sarebbe fondamentale per il recupero di vostro figlio – sentenzia Sif, volgendo uno sguardo determinato alla regina rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltare.  
Sentirsi spalleggiare dall'amica, rinnova in Thor piena fiducia in se stesso.

-Essia. Che mio figlio prenda parte alla spedizione – desiste infine il sovrano – Ma … - alza la voce e azzittisce il principe, che si accingeva a ringraziarlo –L'intervento di Thor resta solo di supporto. Confido nel ritorno di Loki a Palazzo, sotto la tutela di Fandral.  
-Sì mio re – conferma Sif, soddisfatta delle condizioni pattuite, mentre Thor accenna un amaro sorriso in risposta all'ostinato monito del padre.  
-Partiremo subito – propone Thor, guadagnando assensi del padre e dell'alleata.  
Non udendo alcun consenso da parte della madre, cerca un suo sguardo di approvazione, ma gli sfugge non appena lo incrocia, refrattaria ad un facile perdono per quello che considera un grande tradimento della sua fiducia.  
Così, i due guerrieri non perdono più altro tempo; di gran carriera si congedano dalla sala senza voltarsi un solo istante, spronati dall'esigenza di intervenire in tempi rapidi.  
Ogni minuto trascorso, potrebbe essere fatale per la giovane umana Jane Foster.

**L**a neve è caduta abbondante negli ultimi giorni su Ny-Ålesund e i pochi residenti si sono rintanati nelle loro case dalle finestre anguste, con l'alluminio a sostituire le classiche tende e i camini che sbuffano fumo nero in un cielo indistinguibile dal candido manto delle terre.  
Da diverse settimane l'intera isola di Spitsbergen è inaccessibile per via aerea e marittima, una consuetudine invernale nella piccola cittadina, patria indiscussa di osservatori scientifici in cui geologi e metereologi provenienti da tutto il mondo effettuano studi e ricerche determinanti, finanziate dalle loro nazioni d'origine.  
Da qualche mese, anche Jane Foster fa parte dell'esigua popolazione in pianta stabile, trasferitasi improvvisamente con motivazioni non del tutto chiare, a seguito di un ordine impartito dal direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury.

La figura minuta della scienziata americana è appena visibile nella bufera, eppure imperterrita abbandona il rifugio in cui alloggia per riprendere la sua Jeep, in modo da recarsi al laboratorio dove le hanno richiesto urgente consulenza.  
I lunghi stivali di gomma sprofondano spesso mentre incede, rannicchiata su se stessa in modo da difendersi dalle tremende raffiche di ghiaccio e vento, il volto arrossato dal gelo e celato da una lunga sciarpa in felpa, lo sguardo adombrato dal cappuccio della giacca, scivolato all'altezza del suo naso.  
Raggiunta a fatica la piccola vettura, le chiavi le scivolano in modo maldestro dai guanti troppo fradici, mentre le tirava fuori dalla tasca del giubbotto.  
La ricerca tra l'asettica distesa è ardua, ma testarda le recupera prima che la neve le ingoi, e finalmente si ripara dalla tempesta ostile, infilandosi all'interno dell'abitacolo non appena riesce ad aprire la portiera.

La Jeep si mette in moto dopo alcuni tentativi, i tergicristalli sbattono a destra e sinistra in affanno contro la mole della neve sul parabrezza, una mano in automatico accende la radio alla ricerca di un po' di musica di sottofondo.  
Cantando la canzone ascoltata, appoggia sul sedile del passeggero guanti e sciarpa, accessori ingombranti ora che il riscaldamento inizia a farsi sentire.

-Adesso a noi due, Ny-Alesund! – si incoraggia la ragazza, mentre abbassa il copricapo e si sistema i lunghi capelli color miele, guardandosi in viso dallo specchietto centrale.

Ed è allora che lo nota.  
-Oh no – riesce a dire, impietrita alla vista di quell'uomo a lei noto –Cosa ci fai qui sulla Terra, Loki?

**I**l cuore sembra volerle schizzare dal petto alla visione del terribile fratellastro di Thor, il principe di un altro mondo che salvò la Terra in più di un'occasione.

Loki.  
Seduto comodamente sui sedili posteriori della sua auto, la osserva con un sorriso diabolico, il volto scarno è di un pallore anormale, da accendergli le iridi smeraldine come fari penetranti nella notte, le sue dita affusolate giocano con una piccola revolver che scivola da una mano all'altra in continua alternanza.

-Parti, e va verso il porto mercantile – le ordina lui, ignorando la sua domanda.  
-Come hai fatto a scappare da Asgard? – replica lei, talmente scioccata da parlare senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
-Ho detto parti! – gli ripete stizzito l'uomo.  
Non le è possibile vederla, ma Jane avverte la canna della pistola contro la nuca e questo le basta per obbedire all'oscuro passeggero.  
-Va bene, va bene – lo accontenta lei, ingranando la prima marcia della Jeep.  
Raschia un po' nel cambiare le marce, abituata al cambio automatico come la maggior parte degli americani, ma infine riesce a far manovra e a svoltare in direzione del porto come da indicazione.  
Troppo orgogliosa per lasciarsi andare alla disperazione, Jane si concentra sulla strada nel tentativo di restare lucida, così da riflettere su come poter gestire l'inattesa situazione.

E' arduo muoversi in quelle condizioni climatiche, ma Loki non sembra aver premura, continuando a puntare l'arma contro il capo della donna tanto detestata, mentre la mano libera sistema in modo ossessivo il lungo soprabito in pelle nera dal grande collo in pelliccia, indossato sopra a un eccentrico completo aderente di identico tessuto e colore.

Il viaggio procede in assoluto silenzio, entrambi perduti nei loro intimi pensieri, fino a quando Jane non nota con la coda dell'occhio il volto di Loki sfigurato dalla sofferenza e le sue dita tremanti premute all'altezza della pancia con insistenza.  
Le fitte sembrano strazianti, un punto debole del suo aguzzino da sfruttare a suo favore.  
La speranza di potersi in qualche modo divincolarsi dal suo rapitore, la porta a cogliere un altro dettaglio importantissimo, che succube della paura e del panico aveva del tutto tralasciato: Loki non usa alcun potere su di lei, si avvale di una semplice arma terrestre.

L'intuito le suggerisce di non ignorare il suo malessere, talmente intenso da potergli causare conseguenze come l'assenza della magia, un vantaggio che potrebbe rivelarsi determinante per la sua salvezza.

_" Posso farcela, devo solo mantenere i nervi saldi."_  
Si ripete fra sé.

Così guida l'auto in modo da prendere il sentiero più tortuoso, e Loki serra la mascella quando le buche piuttosto profonde della strada gli amplificano il suo supplizio.  
-Fa attenzione – la ammonisce contrariato, mentre rimuove la sicura della pistola.  
-Mi dispiace, non è colpa mia, la strada è dissestata a causa del ghiaccio … Sto cercando di fare del mio meglio per evitare le falle – si giustifica l'astuta scienziata, che al contrario di quanto sostiene, bada bene di evitare i tratti più lisci dell'asfalto.

-Fermati, fermati! – le ordina, così stravolto da esigere l'urgente arresto della vettura.  
Indebolito da una nausea insistente, il contatto tra la pistola e la donna si fa meno pressante, una disattenzione che gli costa caro.  
L'occasione tanto attesa infine si presenta e Jane, libera dalla pressione dell'arma alla nuca, accelera d'improvviso, puntando dritta ad un cumulo di neve ghiacciata al lato di un piccolo incrocio, decisa a provocare lei stessa un incidente.

Ed è un attimo.  
L'urto con la duna ghiacciata destabilizza la Jeep che si solleva da un lato, e vinta dalla gravità si rovescia su se stessa.

I passeggeri si raggomitolano per proteggersi dai cocci di vetro frantumati e dalle lamiere deformate della carrozzeria, restando immobili e silenziosi per diversi minuti.

Il motore fumante è la prima preoccupazione della conducente, che ha l'accortezza di spegnere la vettura, malgrado la scomodità di una posizione non consona alla guida.  
L'adrenalina sprona Jane, stringe i denti per tollerare il dolore a una spalla ferita mentre fa forza contro la portiera, decisa ad abbandonare nella Jeep l'aggressore stordito dall'urto, di cui percepisce sommessi lamenti.  
-Apriti, dannazione! – inveisce, facendo forza sulla maniglia, con il cuore che le martella nel petto.  
Dopo numerosi tentativi, un secco rumore metallico le segnala lo sblocco della sicura, premio inestimabile per la sua caparbietà.  
Con una mano premuta sulla spalla e l'altra ad un ginocchio, Jane si precipita fuori dall'abitacolo, lieta di riempirsi i polmoni dell'aria gelida della notte.

Claudicante, sofferente, ma finalmente salva.

**M**algrado una parte di sé vorrebbe precipitarsi a rincorrerla, Loki si costringe a ignorare la fuga del proprio ostaggio, vinto da un'angoscia travolgente del tutto imprevista.  
La mente è offuscata da pensieri irrazionali carichi di paura e tormenti, il cuore gli prende a battere così forte da sentirsi male, quasi fosse stretto da un pugno vigoroso.  
Sbottona il caldo cappotto con una foga tale da far saltare un bottone, tanto è la fretta di posare una mano sull'addome dilatato, alla ricerca di un lieve segno vitale del suo bambino.

Nessun movimento.

-No … - bisbiglia avvilito, tremando come una foglia in balia del vento.  
Trattiene il fiato, incapace di respirare istanti terribili in cui potrebbe aver perduto l'essere indifeso nutrito dal suo stesso corpo.  
Ed è alla nascita delle prime lacrime che si arrende alla consapevolezza di voler disperatamente udire un suo battito, è solo versandole che si accorge di voler davvero quel figlio, è quando le vede cadere sulle dita premute nel suo grembo che si rende conto quanto il desiderio di divenire padre sia più forte della paura.  
Allora, la voglia di urlare l'odio verso quella donna diviene incontenibile.

**L**o sente gridare di rabbia e dolore, le corde dell'anima vibrano in un modo così toccante da sentire il cuore fermarsi per un attimo.  
-JANE FOSTER!  
Chiama il suo nome, piange, delira.  
Quasi sarebbe tentata a precipitarsi in suo soccorso, ma lei non deve cedere, lei sa cosa sia davvero Loki.  
Un ingannatore, infido, letale, un mostro folle di rivalsa, ambizione e perfidia.  
Loki la ucciderebbe con immenso godimento anche a mani nude, pur di provocare afflizione al fratellastro, gli mostrerebbe il suo corpo privo di vita come un trofeo, solo per il gusto di vederlo precipitare nel baratro del caos.

Corre Jane, corre e non si volta mai indietro.

Intanto il vento ha placato la sua furia, la neve cade debole e rada, la notte si irradia della luce candida del manto donato dalla tempesta ormai assopita.  
-Aiutatemi!  
L'appello della donna echeggia lungo il sentiero innevato intrapreso, nascosto e distante dalla strada principale, affinchè possa celare la sua presenza al suo aggressore.  
Il cuore balza in gola al sentire il rumore di altri stivali oltre ai suoi, dapprima vago, poi sempre più vicino, più chiaro.  
-LASCIAMI! – comanda, urlando a gran voce il suo terrore puro, quando si sente afferrare per un braccio e viene costretta ad arrestarsi.  
-Jane! Jane!  
La donna grida così forte che la voce del misterioso inseguitore si disperde.  
Scalpita, oppone resistenza fisica, atterrita da cosa potrebbe capitarle se cedesse alla cattura e infine si arrende alla forza dell'altro, ritrovandosi stretta tra le sue braccia possenti.  
-Non uccidermi, ti prego! - implora con gli occhi ben chiusi, così da non vedere il suo volto.  
-E' tutto finito, Jane, sono io – le sussurra quell'uomo, con un tono che le trasmette dolcezza, sicurezza, protezione.  
Una carezza tra i capelli in disordine di una mano che ben conosce la esorta a prendere coraggio e a guardarlo negli occhi.  
L'azzurro di due iridi la incantano e la avvolgono in un sollievo istantaneo, beandosi di quella visione come una bimba meravigliata dallo spettacolo di un cielo terso e sconfinato.  
-Thor … - bisbiglia lei, sorridendo tra lacrime di commozione –Sei qui per salvarmi?  
Non giunge parola da parte del fascinoso dio asgardiano, ma il caldo abbraccio è un sincero conforto, come il suo sorriso, luce abbagliante nell'oscurità da cui la donna a lui cara è sfuggita per un soffio.

**D**opo aver perduto l'onore di rimpatriare ad Asgard come si addirebbe al futuro re, dopo aver assaggiato il frutto amaro dell'amore non corrisposto, privato della speranza di crescere un figlio voluto con ardore, ma mai ammesso nemmeno con se stesso fino a quando non l'ha sentito languire dentro di sé, a Loki non resta ormai che la sua vendetta.  
L'ossessiva caccia è ancora aperta per lui, testardo segugio non intende mollare, poichè tra le smisurate incertezze del suo futuro, l'unica certezza è che Jane Foster dovrà pagare per tutti i suoi patimenti.

Il dio caduto procede caracollante lungo un cammino tracciato dalle orme ancora fresche lasciate dalla fuggitiva, si stringe nell'ampio cappotto in cerca di calore, lo riabbottona con cura, mosso dall'istinto paterno verso la creatura innocente, creduta vittima del suo fallimento.  
Gli occhi sono gonfi di lacrime, lo sguardo allucinato è rivolto davanti a sé, ai radi alberi innevati, prigionieri tra terra e cielo uniti in un infinito candore, alle dune gelide che gli rammentano le terre natie.  
Consapevole di non poter scampare alla collera di Thor quando verrà a conoscenza dell'uccisione dell'amata, Loki si prepara all'esilio su Jötunheimr, inesorabile conseguenza di una vendetta da portare a termine a qualsiasi costo.

Gli eventi però si rivelano ai suoi occhi nuovamente avversi, quando individua la donna scampata al suo destino di morte avanzare senza alcun timore, mano nella mano con il dio del Tuono, tra la macchia indefinita di ghiaccio e neve.  
Quel tenero legame è il sale sulla profonda ferita del cuore tuttora aperta, una scena per lo sventurato innamorato impossibile da sostenere.  
Lo sguardo incredulo si sposta rapido dal viso sereno della donna a quello amareggiato del figlio di Odino, per poi impallidire nel cogliere alle loro spalle il gruppo dei fedeli alleati, tra i quali anche il suo promesso sposo.  
Un aspro ghigno altera i delicati lineamenti, rallenta il passo e permette agli avversari di raggiungerlo, svuotato di ogni energia, pronto all'inevitabile sconfitta.

Osserva attentamente gli spostamenti dei guerrieri asgardiani, scrutandoli come guardasse irritanti insetti attirati da un fiore perfetto; Volstagg e Hogun restano di scorta al loro principe e la sua protetta, mentre Sif gli si avvicina di gran carriera, seguita con la stessa decisione dallo spadaccino.

Fandral, l'uomo sedotto, ingannato, fremente di collera per il suo abbandono.

Evita di posare gli occhi su di lui quando lo avverte accanto a sé, rifiuta il suo insistente sguardo di rimprovero, trema di rabbia e di frustrazione nel sentire la mano appropriarsi della sua, quasi intendesse competere con il gesto d'affetto dell'amico verso l'umana.  
-Lasciami! Non mi devi toccare – gli sibila Loki, cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta, una protesta che risulta vana.  
-Basta fare i capricci, dolcezza! Non ho più voglia di giocare a rincorrerti! – gli bisbiglia ad un orecchio Fandral, per poi mordicchiargli il lobo in modo malizioso, un gesto punito con una secca gomitata allo stomaco che incassa con una sportiva risata.

-Placa la tua ira Loki! – interviene Thor, al quale è sfuggita l'irriverenza dello spadaccino, celata da una prospettiva sfavorevole –Privo dei tuoi poteri non hai alcuna speranza di affrontarci.  
-Giusto in tempo per salvare l'umana dalla morte … Un tempismo impeccabile, fratello – sentenzia con finta ammirazione Loki.  
-In verità ero in attesa della tua mossa già da alcuni giorni, fratello – gli precisa l'altro, scandendo bene ogni parola mentre assottiglia gli occhi contrariato –Mi rammarico solamente di non essere riuscito ad evitare a Jane le tue barbarie!  
-La tua dolce Jane, ma certo – sbotta il ribelle, storcendo il naso in segno di disgusto –In effetti hai corso un bel rischio. Fossi in lei, mi sentirei piuttosto risentita per averla declassata al ruolo di un'esca.  
-Non vedevo altra soluzione più rapida, per portarti dritto da me – è diretta la risposta di Thor, ma il tono con cui la espone suona dolce, premuroso.  
-Hai rischiato la sua vita per vincermi ancora una volta in battaglia? La tua arroganza diviene sempre più smisurata ogni giorno che passa – infierisce Loki, appagato dall'evidente delusione letta nello sguardo della donna –Mi chiedo perché arrivare a tanto, pur di scovarmi.

-Non è arroganza la mia colpa, è brama di riaverti al mio fianco, semmai! – precisa l'accusato d'impulso -Sei una creatura terribile quando non esiti a strappare una vita, chimera incantevole quando scegli di darne origine. Un tuo sorriso può segnare la fine e la genesi, i tuoi occhi sono tormento dell'anima, ma anche passione per il cuore. Amo le tue luci, accetto le tue ombre, _sei esattamente come ti vorrei._

La lode lusinga le orecchie di Loki, colora le sue guance di un intenso rossore e azzittisce la sua bocca, curvatasi in un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto.

Diversa è la reazione di Sif, che serra la mascella e scuote il capo, volgendo un'occhiata rapida ai presenti ammutoliti, mentre Fandral si incupisce alla vista dell'amato perduto tra la dolcezza di quella dichiarazione d'affetto.

_"Queste parole d'amore non sembrano affatto rivolte a un fratello."_  
Si ripete fra sé, logorato da una gelosia che non riesce a reprimere.

-Torniamo ad Asgard, Loki. Torniamo a casa, io e te, insieme – è l'onesto invito del figlio di Odino.  
Concluso il discorso, Jane riflette confusa sull'ambigua dichiarazione d'affetto, stringendo più forte la mano dell'incomprensibile oratore, al sentirla sfuggire dalla sua.

Qualcosa è cambiato in Thor dall'ultima volta in cui si incontrarono, lo sente diverso e non sa spiegarsi il motivo.  
L'istinto le suggerisce di non ignorare gli sguardi languidi rivolti all'ambiguo fratellastro, ma la ragione le rimprovera la folle deduzione e sceglie di non crederle.

-Molto toccante, amico. Adesso però scortiamo questa "creatura meravigliosa" al cospetto di Odino – sentenzia con sarcasmo il burbero Volstagg, accompagnato da un mugugno di approvazione di Hogun.

**R**imorso.  
Ora Jane riesce a definire la sensazione percepita in Thor, riconosce la sfumatura nello sguardo che le rivolge.  
E' così evidente la sua afflizione per il dolore che le infligge nel momento in cui decide di allontanarsi da lei, poiché il suo cuore ha smesso di nutrire il loro giovane amore.  
-Devo andare Jane – le dice semplicemente, tanto è il desiderio di lasciarsi alle spalle un rapporto senza più futuro.  
Il cuore le manca un battito quando la mano del dio asgardiano abbandona la sua, e impotente lo osserva andare incontro al fratellastro a rapide falcate.

-E' con me che Loki farà ritorno ad Asgard!  
Thor arresta la sua marcia alla vista di Fandral posto ad ostacolo tra lui e il prigioniero.  
-No, non avrai questo onore, non dopo quello che gli hai fatto! Sarò io a prendermi cura di lui e del bambino – gli ribatte, deciso a non sottostare più alle ristrette vedute del regno.  
Loki segue silenzioso l'acceso diverbio tra i due pretendenti, infastidito dall'abbraccio soffocante nel quale lo spadaccino lo costringe, affascinato dalla tenacia con cui entrambi pretendono la sua custodia.  
-E perché mai dovresti intrometterti? – lo interpella lo spadaccino -Io l'ho cercato per tutta Midgard, io ora lo riporterò ad Asgard. Così vuole Odino affinchè acconsenta alle nozze tra me e tuo fratello.  
-Non permetterò che accada – lo avvisa Thor –Hai costretto mio fratello a giacere con te, sei un essere spregevole!  
-E' solo una squallida menzogna a cui hai voluto credere – ribatte a gran voce l'altro –Ti piaccia o meno, Loki mi ha legato a sè con un figlio e pretendo che il mio erede nasca nella serenità di una vera famiglia!  
-Sono d'accordo con te riguardo alla tutela del bambino, ma vedi, amico mio – fa una pausa teatrale il dio del tuono, mentre un passo dopo l'altro brucia la distanza rimastra tra loro –_Potresti non essere tu il padre._

**T**urbata dall'incomprensibile discorso, Jane si avvicina a Volstagg, in tacita richiesta di chiarimenti, affidando ai suoi occhi i tormenti custoditi nel cuore.  
-Loki non è un uomo comune, è un Jotunn – le spiega il corpulento guerriero, certo di averle risolto l'enigma, ma l'umana non gli appare affatto illuminata dal suo chiarimento.  
-Sì, insomma, i Giganti di Ghiaccio! – entra ancora nel dettaglio, agitando le braccia come se intendesse evocarne uno davanti ai suoi occhi.  
-Significa che può generare la vita come una donna – va a lui in soccorso Hogun, fermando le movenze agitate del compagno con secchi ceffoni sulle dita.  
-Grazie, ora mi è tutto chiaro – sorride grata lei.  
Solo in un secondo momento collega la notizia allo straziante urlo di dolore di Loki, udito in seguito all'incidente stradale, un sinistro causato da lei stessa, e che per questo adesso si sente morire.

**S**orride Thor, dell'aria furiosa sul volto di Sif, fino ad allora silenziosa testimone del loro scontro, si compiace di riscontrare in Fandral sincero stupore, non appena coglie il significato dell'enuncio, ma soprattutto si rincuora nel non sentire il fermo diniego della sua teoria da parte di Loki.

-Ti supplico Thor, bada bene a quel che dici, potresti pentirtene amaramente – lo implora la fedele compagna, convinta sia lui ad essere in errore tra i due.  
Ma il dubbio si insidia nella mente di Fandral, rafforzato da un dialogo avvenuto tra le segrete del Palazzo, durante la settimana di prigionia del dio del caos.

_"Tu credi all'ennesimo inganno! So per certo che il suo cuore appartiene ad un altro!"_  
La mente recupera la dichiarazione del dio del tuono, i suoi occhi sinceri allora lo convinsero di un clandestino rapporto tra Loki e un misterioso asgardiano.

-Non sono io il padre? Quel che dice è la verità? – interpella l'amato, mentre gli cattura il mento e lo solleva con sgarbo, in modo da poter incrociare il loro sguardo.  
L'infido menzognero trattiene il respiro nel sentirsi addosso le ostinate iridi di ghiaccio dell'uomo ingannato, e per la prima volta, si prepara a condividere con entrambi i pretendenti la conoscenza della cruda realtà.  
Si divincola dall'abbraccio morboso in cui era costretto e a testa alta apre il pesante soprabito, mettendo in mostra il suo grembo gravido senza più alcuna remora, visione accolta da un'emozione generale.

-Mio figlio … - dichiara in un filo di voce, ma null'altro se non un flebile gemito d'angoscia consegue, quando le dita affusolate accarezzano il gonfiore ormai evidente.  
Una piccola lacrima gli riga uno zigomo pronunciato e termina la lenta discesa tra le dita del fratellastro, desideroso di carpire l'amarezza riflessa nel suo sguardo.  
-Qualcosa non va – commenta Thor con sguardo atterrito, per poi varcare ansioso il tessuto della maglia senza chiedergli alcun permesso, bramoso di tastargli il gonfiore.  
Loki arrossisce al tocco di quella mano grezza e di quegli occhi di cielo fissi su di sè, ma ne tollera paziente la sgarbata invasione, illuso che il legame con il vero padre possa spronare il figlio a riprendersi.  
Ma anche quel contatto non scatena alcun movimento.  
-Il bambino non dà cenni di vita! Dobbiamo tornare subito ad Asgard, Loki ha bisogno di assoluto riposo!- comanda all'istante Thor, mentre gli risistema il vestiario con premura.

-Come dici? – interviene anche Sif, pallida in volto.

-Dannazione, non voglio perdere mio figlio! – inveisce Fandral, che strappa l'attenzione del Jotunn al proprio principe, riprendendolo tra le braccia contro la sua volontà.  
-Lasciami! Lasciami! - protesta il prigioniero, battendogli energici pugni sulla corazza quando lo trascina lontano dal fratello, malgrado il suo forte dissenso.  
-Smettila di agitarti, vuoi capirlo che rischi di perdere nostro figlio? – lo rimprovera Fandral, baciandogli la fronte gelida con una tenerezza del tutto inaspettata –Io ti amo, ti amo da morire, e amo nostro figlio! Non voglio perdervi …

La dolcezza trasmessa da Fandral scalda il cuore turbato di Loki, lo confonde.  
Non sapendo come reagire al suo affetto, d'istinto volge uno sguardo fugace all'amato dio dei fulmini, ritrovandolo impegnato a impartire ai suoi uomini una pronta partenza per Asgard.  
-Sif! Volstagg! Hogun! Muoviamoci! - lo sente ordinare altero ai compagni.  
Volstagg protende al centro il Tesseract e il resto del gruppo sfiora il cubo con le dita quando Fandral accorre con Loki, ormai ridotto a un docile ostaggio.

Ed è allora che vinta dal senso di colpa, Jane crolla disperata e si precipita tra le braccia di Thor, decisa a confessargli le sue responsabilità.  
-Jane! Devo andare, non posso restare oltre – la congeda il dio, ricambiando l'abbraccio dell'amica sotto lo sguardo avvilito di Loki.  
-Perdonami Thor !Io non potevo sapere del figlio di Loki! Oh che cos'ho fatto! Cosa ho fatto! - si tormenta la scienziata, che accoccolatasi contro il petto dell'amato sfoga la sua pena in un pianto isterico.  
-Non hai nulla da recriminarti, qualsiasi cosa sia successa: Loki ha sbagliato, e tu hai solo protetto te stessa – la rassicura lui, colpito dalla bontà d'animo di quella donna scampata alla morte per un soffio, eppure in pena per il proprio carnefice.

L'irrazionalità del momento prende il sopravvento nella mente di Jane, il tempo divenuto acerrimo nemico non le permette che una sola alternativa.

-Io ti amo Thor - si dichiara la giovane umana in balia delle sue emozioni.  
Si solleva in punta di piedi in cerca della bocca del dio, se ne appropria, dando vita ad un bacio nutrito da entrambi per alcuni fugaci istanti, fino a quando lui non lo interrompe bruscamente.  
Un bacio disperato di una donna innamorata, un ultimo dono da parte di un amante perduto.

-Addio Jane Foster – enuncia deciso, mentre le sorride con dolcezza.  
Sorride anche la scienziata, seppure visibilmente scossa per l'imminente addio, si induce ad arretrare, così da non includersi nell'energia del cubo ormai liberata nell'aria e con un nodo alla gola resta ad osservare la scomparsa degli uomini provenienti da un altro mondo.  
Avvolta nel bagliore del Tesseract, Ny-Alesund si cristallizza in un'aurora boreale dalle intense sfumature turchesi, per poi tornare in pochi minuti alla sua normalità, fatta di silenzio, di neve e di ghiaccio, sotto una luna finalmente libera di irradiare gli ultimi attimi di una lunga notte invernale.

**I**l gusto delle labbra di Jane di certo non gli mancherà, assuefatto dalla dolce fragranza di mandorla assaporata sulla pelle di Loki, un profumo unico che gli ha rapito per sempre i sensi e il cuore.  
Quel bacio non è stato altro se non la definitiva conferma già sussurrata in un sogno premonitore.  
La personale ricerca della verità ha però inflitto l'ennesima lesione all'orgoglio del fratellastro.  
Avvelenato dalla vista di quel bacio, Loki volge il capo contro il possente torace di Fandral, lasciandosi cullare dalle sue carezze premurose.

Ancora una volta, Thor ha scelto lei.  
Quella donna detestata gli ha rubato il suo caldo sorriso, ha goduto delle sue labbra morbide, ha giovato del suo abbraccio rassicurante.

Loki si sente tradito.  
Le parole d'amore dedicategli erano così reali, eppure Thor ha baciato un'altra, appena qualche minuto più tardi.

Fragile, insicuro,Loki.  
Così bisognoso di conforto, ora che la vita di suo figlio è appesa al filo invisibile del fato, una ghiotta occasione per riottenere il controllo su di lui, e Fandral non intende lasciarsela sfuggire.

-Ti rendi conto, mio amato, quanto sei importante per me? – gli sussurra, pronto a sfruttare l'ennesima delusione inflitta dal suo rivale –E ti rendi conto, di quanto poco conti per lui?  
Nessuna reazione furibonda gli giunge in risposta da Loki, un atteggiamento che sorprende non poco Fandral.  
Avrebbe dovuto piangere in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto gridare tutto il suo disprezzo verso la razza asgardiana, inveire contro Thor e l'intera famiglia reale, eppure niente di tutto questo accade.  
-Non hai nulla da dire? – gli domanda, incuriosito dall'inattesa serenità con cui affronta il momento di delusione.  
E poi le sue dita d'improvviso gli catturano una mano e la conducono sulla sua pancia, dove insieme attendono in silenzio, fino a quando piccoli movimenti inaspettati non fanno sussultare entrambi.  
-Si muove! – esclama Fandral, fuori di sé dalla felicità –E' vivo, è ancora vivo!  
-E' vivo, sì! – gli conferma Loki, poco prima che la luce del Tesseract li avvolga stretti in un sincero abbraccio.

**I** guerrieri sciolgono la posizione non appena le suole calpestano il familiare terreno di colline rigogliose e i loro occhi si riempiono dei colori intensi di una nuova alba.  
-Siamo ad Asgard – enuncia euforico Volstagg, avvistando il grande parco privato del Palazzo all'orizzonte.  
Sfinita Sif si lascia cadere tra l'erba bagnata di rugiada, seguita dopo qualche secondo da Hogun, mentre Thor vola subito col pensiero a Loki.  
Finalmente a casa, potrà infine occuparsi di lui in prima persona, potrà dichiarare il suo grande amore e forte del suo altrettanto smisurato sentimento, affrontare insieme il giudizio di Odino.  
Lo sguardo si posa bramoso sull'amato fratello, ma il cuore si sente soffocare in una morsa straziante nel trovarlo così a suo agio, amorevolmente stretto tra le braccia di Fandral.  
-Torniamo a Palazzo, Loki – dichiara con voce incerta.  
Lo sguardo d'odio che però gli rivolge in risposta lo colpisce con un vigore pari a una tempesta di fulmini, e confuso il principe ereditario arresta i suoi ultimi passi.  
Senza degnarlo di una sola parola, i due compagni raggiunti gli voltano le spalle, diretti in senso opposto al Palazzo di Odino.  
Thor non si dà pace alla vista della loro dipartita silenziosa.  
L'illusione di ottenere l'amore sincero dell'efferato signore degli inganni è durato giusto il tempo di cogliere il ritorno del suo consueto sorriso sprezzante.

**Continua …**


	8. Chapter 8

Scorrono lenti secondi in cui il principe ereditario resta immobile senza fiatare, impietrito dalla sofferenza che gli soffoca il cuore innamorato.  
-Loki …  
Un nodo alla gola non gli permette che sussurrarne il nome, dopo aver assistito impotente all'ennesimo tradimento dell'amato.  
Fa male pronunciarlo, dopo aver osservato la sua mano cercare e trovare quella di Fandral.

Incomprensibile, sfuggente, Loki.  
Pretese il suo cuore durante i giorni della prigionia, e lui glielo affidò, travolto da un sentimento malsano che non riesce più a ignorare.  
La follia della loro acerba passione li portò a giacere l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, imperdonabile errore che rese una notte indimenticabile.  
Insicuro, impaurito, Thor rinnegò per qualche tempo la memorabile esperienza, fino a quando non divenne insostenibile anche un singolo respiro.  
Allora, tornò a nutrire il loro sentimento, ma quelle sue incertezze ferirono Loki, e per questo reagì malamente, fino alla fuga su Midgard, dove era deciso a strappare la vita di Jane Foster, considerata un'insidiosa rivale in amore.  
Per lenire le insicurezze dell'amato,Thor non rimpiange di aver detto addio all'amica, un sacrificio necessario a salvare l'acerbo legame sentimentale con Loki.  
Tra la dolce terrestre e l'ingestibile Jotunn, sceglie quest'ultimo, senza alcuna esitazione.

Nessun rimpianto.  
Deciso a proteggere il loro amore, pronto a sfidare l'ira di Odino e le leggi del regno, pur di ottenere le nozze con l'amato fratellastro.  
Ma tutto questo si rivela inutile, ora che lo osserva allontanarsi insieme ad un uomo che sosteneva di disprezzare.  
No.  
Thor non vuole sottostare all'ennesima meschinità dello spietato menzognero, non dopo aver immaginato di crescere insieme il figlio che Loki porta in grembo.  
Non più, ora che quel piccolo essere innocente gli è entrato nel cuore.  
Un profondo respiro in modo da placare la rabbia, poi il figlio di Odino si appresta a raggiungere i due compagni, deciso a pretendere quel che gli spetta di diritto: la verità.

-Lasciali andare Thor! Non commettere imprudenze!  
L'austero monito di Sif gli esprime la netta contrarietà, ma non è sufficiente a fermarlo; procede, a grandi falcate, bruciando in fretta la distanza tra loro.  
-Di quali imprudenze parli? – la interpella Hogun, avvicinatosi alla compagna di viaggio con aria confusa.  
-Meglio seguirli - propone Volstagg a gran voce, scrutando con sospetto le sagome lontane dei compagni.  
-NO! – si affretta a rispondere lei in tono sgarbato –Possiamo andare: Thor e Fandral faranno da scorta a Loki. La nostra missione si conclude qui.  
-Ehi! – borbotta Hogun, spintonato dalla guerriera con vigore, tanto è ansiosa di accomiatarsi.  
Difendere il proprio principe da orecchie indiscrete è la sua massima priorità, certa di dover coprire una passione scriteriata ma temporanea, verso un uomo che ancora una volta si è dimostrato indegno di stargli accanto.  
E quando lo spietato aguzzino lo ferirà nuovamente, calpestando il suo affetto come quell'erba pregna di rugiada mattutina, allora lei ci sarà, pronta a prendersi cura del suo cuore spezzato.  
Pronta ad amarlo, come merita il figlio di un re.

Il fruscio dell'erba calpestata dietro di sé allerta l'udito di Fandral e la voce austera di Lady Sif gli conferma l'identità del loro inseguitore.  
Per la tensione provata, stringe la mano di Loki con troppa esuberanza, tanto da farlo gemere in protesta.  
-Mi fai male, lasciami! – gli giungono puntuali le sue proteste.  
Confuso da tanto ardore, il Jotunn arresta la sua marcia e costringe alla stessa azione il proprio compagno.  
-Perché ti sei fermato?  
Fandral lo riprende a gran voce , volgendogli uno dei suoi sguardi gelidi, capace di ripristinare in lui l'antica subordinazione mentale, subita durante l'adolescenza.  
E' così grande il timore di ricaderci, che Loki perde il controllo sulle gambe, tremanti e a malapena in grado di reggere il peso del suo corpo.  
Pallido e visibilmente affaticato, porta le sue mani ad accarezzarsi d'istinto la pancia dilatata, quasi intendesse proteggere il bambino dalla rabbia letta in quegli occhi astiosi.  
-Io … io … - farfuglia confuso, ma la furia dello spadaccino gli impone immediato silenzio.  
-Ti ho fatto una domanda, Loki! – gli inveisce contro, per poi addolcire l'espressione del volto non appena scorge la figura del dio del Tuono alle spalle dell'amato -Se non te la senti di camminare, posso accoglierti tra le braccia.  
Il tono diviene premuroso mentre sfoggia un sorriso forzato all'amico sopraggiunto.  
Anche Loki si irrigidisce alla vista del fratellastro al suo fianco, turbato dall'aria battagliera e dagli occhi ardenti.  
-Che cosa vuoi? Perché mi intralci la strada? – lo interpella, in parte risentito, in parte sollevato dalla sua presenza.  
Il cuore prende a battergli con impeto quando Thor lo scandaglia severo, il semplice respiro gli risulta difficile sotto quello sguardo intenso, in grado di scavargli nell'anima e saccheggiare le sue più intime debolezze.  
Loki vede il proprio riflesso; così fragile, bisognoso della sua protezione, bramoso del suo affetto.  
Spoglio dell'orgoglio, dell'onore, del risentimento, infine comprende di non poter sfuggire al sentimento che nutre smisurato nel suo cuore, nonostante lo rinneghi con tutto se stesso.  
-Il Palazzo di Odino è una meta più saggia, viste le tue condizioni, fratello – dichiara Thor –Mjöllnir può condurci in volo, così da non rischiare inutilmente la salute del tuo bambino.  
Una mano si posa su quella dell'ostinato Jotunn, desideroso di sfiorarne il grembo gravido, alla ricerca di quell'innocente creatura per la quale prova un affetto smisurato.  
Il cuore manca un battito quando la sente muoversi, emozionato a tal punto da non riuscire a respingere la nascita di una piccola lacrima.  
Euforia.  
Una forte sensazione già provata nella sala del Tesseract travolge i due principi, la cercano negli occhi dell'altro, la trovano.

-Dimmi Loki, è davvero Fandral il padre?  
Spronato da un momento di irripetibile armonia, Thor torna a chiedergli la verità, certo nel profondo dell'anima che quel figlio gli appartenga.  
Nessuna risposta giunge da quelle labbra tremule, incapaci di emettere alcun suono, segni evidenti di conflitti interiori che ne tormentano la coscienza.  
Lo sguardo languido di Loki scatena in Fandral una forte gelosia, il panico di sentire un nome che non sia il suo lo incita a interrompere la loro ritrovata intesa.  
-Certo, sono io il padre, chi mai dovrebbe esserlo altrimenti? – interviene, portandosi a poca distanza dal suo rivale - Non è necessaria la tua premura, bado io a Loki e a nostro figlio.  
-Sì che lo è, a quanto ascolto – ribatte Thor, mentre ritrae la mano da quella del fratello, ancora chiuso in un ostinato mutismo –Se Loki ti fosse tanto caro quanto sostieni, dovresti porre al primo posto la sua incolumità, invece del tuo stupido orgoglio.  
Una pausa teatrale, poi enuncia con tono risoluto, volgendo uno sguardo pregno d'amore al suo protetto.  
-Se non sei pronto a compiere il più arduo dei sacrifici, allora non stai amando davvero.  
Le guance di Loki si accalorano all'ascolto di quelle parole ferme, gli occhi si inumidiscono, eppure arretra sconvolto, quasi avesse udito una terribile minaccia.

_"Ha appena baciato quella donna, perché adesso si comporta come desiderasse avermi al suo fianco?"_  
Si domanda, logorato da insicurezze altrettanto grandi quanto il desiderio di ignorarle.  
-Essia, amico mio – lo asseconda Fandral, messo alle strette dall'eloquenza di quel discorso –Del resto è rispettoso chiedere ufficialmente a vostro padre la mano di tuo fratello, prima di condurlo nella mia dimora.  
-Sarebbe opportuno – conferma greve Thor.  
-Riposa mio diletto. Sarò da te domani, alle prime ore del giorno – si congeda il guerriero asgardiano, esibendosi in un inchino reverenziale, in onore del futuro promesso.  
-A domani – replica gelido Loki, per nulla sollevato da quella solenne promessa.

Chiude gli occhi, assorto nei suoi cupi pensieri.  
Promesso ad un uomo che dosa violenza e affetto.  
Un alto sacrificio disposto a compiere, pur di non soddisfare l'arroganza del fratello e rendersi suo schiavo per l'eternità.  
L'ennesima sfida contro il legittimo erede al trono l'ha portato a cadere ancora una volta.  
Non fu Mjöllnir a far la differenza tra loro, no.  
Le sue armi più letali furono ben più subdoli, inarrestabili.  
Una delicata carezza sul viso, un sorriso dolcissimo, parole d'affetto profondo ed eterno.

_Amore._

Il suo destino è dipeso da quest'incomprensibile sentimento, sin dal ritorno ad Asgard, dopo il fallito assedio dei Chitauri su Midgard.  
Si dice che il battito d'ali d'una farfalla possa creare i più grandi uragani.  
Innocua e delicata prende il volo, scatenando lieve brezza al principio, fino a quando non si evolve e diviene un'impetuosa tempesta, in grado di stravolgere l'integrità di un territorio per sempre.  
Così è la scriteriata passione che prova Loki, sbocciata in modo incomprensibile, sottovalutata a tal punto da cedervi senza difese durante una notte di pura follia, in cui concesse tutto se stesso al più temibile dei suoi avversari.  
Tradito dal suo stesso cuore innamorato, ora il signore assoluto degli inganni vive imprigionato in una farsa grottesca, nella quale inscena il ruolo della vittima, assoluto protagonista drammatico del suo stesso intrigo.

Improvvisi crampi allo stomaco straziano il dio del Tuono, alla vista di un fugace bacio a fior di labbra donato dallo spasimante all'amato fratello, che colto di sorpresa non si esime dal ricambiarlo.  
Stringe i denti per imporsi contegno, i pugni si serrano a tal punto che le unghie si conficcano nella carne, fremente di rabbia davanti all'orribile spettacolo al quale si impone di assistere paziente.

Sollievo, oppure delusione?  
Il principe di Asgard non riesce a comprendere lo sguardo enigmatico che il fratello gli rivolge, mentre con grazia gli giunge incontro.  
Loki è il fascino dell'arcano, la tentazione delle tenebre di cui la sua anima devota alla luce non ha più paura.  
Vorrebbe solo godere del suo mistero, a costo di condannarsi a un'eterna disperazione.  
Niente più sotterfugi, frasi ambigue pregne di dubbi e incertezze.  
Occhi negli occhi, quella stessa sera Thor intende chiedergli cosa provi realmente per Fandral, cosa provi realmente per lui.

Sua madre, in un tempo lontano, gli spiegò che un figlio concesso da un Jotunn al proprio compagno comporta anche la scelta di affidargli la propria anima per il resto della vita.  
Anche Loki ascoltò incredulo la storia narrata, ma allora non era che un fanciullo, ignaro della propria natura.  
Oggi, consapevole delle sue origini, le sue mani nascondono nervose il ventre gravido, mentre avanza a capo chino, di modo da ignorare gli sguardi morbosi dei presenti.  
Thor lo stringe forte a sé non appena si arresta al suo fianco, gli sorride con dolcezza quando si accoccola sul suo petto con aria smarrita, gli bacia la fronte gelida all'ascolto di un sommesso singulto.  
Vergogna, umiliazione, paura.  
Questo gli rivela il battito del caro protetto, così intenso da sentirlo vibrargli dentro di sé.

Lieto di riaverlo tra le braccia, il dio del Tuono innalza al cielo il possente Mjöllnir, che all'istante li conduce in volo, lontani dalle colline di Asgard e dai compagni di viaggio.

Lontani da Fandral, tormentato testimone della loro partenza.

Pregiati arazzi alle pareti illustrano il glorioso regno di Asgard in tonalità verde e oro, l'ampia finestra balconata viene adornata da morbide tende di lino bianco, in parte celate da verdi tendaggi più spessi, di identico tessuto.  
Il rovere moro è la scelta del mobilio, dal parquet su cui tappeti smeraldini esibiscono le loro trame tessute a mano, al letto a baldacchino, impreziosito da drappi in velluto che riprendono i toni intensi di quelli posti alle ampie vetrate.  
Ordine, eleganza, lusso.  
Loki riscontra con piacere l'integrità delle sue stanze private, ogni oggetto è disposto esattamente come ricordava.  
Persino la pungente fragranza di incenso è la stessa di allora.  
Si siede sul bordo dell'ampio letto, accarezzando distratto le lenzuola in raso nero.

_"Se non altro, l'attesa di un figlio mi ha permesso di abbandonare le segrete. Le nozze con Fandral sono una tutela necessaria, almeno fino al recupero dei miei poteri."_  
Riflette, pregustando già il sapore di una nuova vendetta.

Lascia cadere sul pavimento il pesante cappotto, ma non ha il tempo di svestirsi d'altro, poiché a seguito di un paio di rintocchi alla porta, fa il suo ingresso un inatteso visitatore.  
Resta di spalle Loki, ma non fatica a riconoscerne l'identità.  
Il passo leggero, il fruscio delle lunghe vesti, il buon profumo di fiori, riesce persino a immaginarne il mesto sorriso.  
Sua madre, la regina di Asgard, gli si avvicina in silenzio e si arresta a poca distanza, in paziente attesa di ottenere la sua piena attenzione.  
Ma Loki non ha alcuna fretta di accoglierla.  
Il temporeggiamento del figlio adottivo non sorprende la sovrana, una reazione prevista e tollerata con ammirevole dignità.  
Le mani stringono con forza l'organza dell'abito, mentre lo osserva atteggiarsi come se non si fosse accorto del suo arrivo.  
Con sottile crudeltà Loki ignora il discreto sospiro della donna, denudandosi degli abiti logori e fradici senza alcuna fretta.  
Si sfila aggraziato gli stivali e li ripone accanto all'antico comò, sceglie la veste da camera più comoda, lentamente la indossa, e solo allora il provocatore si volta, apparentemente stupito dello sguardo rammaricato della madre.

-Madre, non avevo idea foste qui – mente, baciandole una guancia con gelida cortesia.  
Il ghigno beffardo rivoltole durante quel freddo saluto non stupisce affatto la regina, ormai avvezza all'insofferenza del figlio ribelle.  
-Volevo accertarmi di persona che stessi bene – lo informa, forzandolo ad un abbraccio carico di un affetto represso da troppo tempo –E' una gioia immensa poterti rivedere nelle tue stanze.  
L'istinto porta Loki a cingere a madre ma all'ultimo le mani si fermano tremanti, timoroso di lasciarsi andare all'emotività del momento.  
E' ancora fresco in lui il trauma della prigionia, una punizione subita anche a causa di quella donna.

-Dunque padre mi riabilita a Palazzo. Sono stupito di tanta magnanimità, certamente dovuta all'assenza della magia nel mio corpo. Cosa gli fa pensare che io non impugni un semplice stiletto e glielo punti alla gola? – le sibila ad un orecchio il signore del caos, per poi sciogliere l'abbraccio, desideroso di porre adeguata distanza tra loro.  
-Sono sicura che non lo farai. Te lo leggo negli occhi – replica con dolcezza la regina.  
-Quanta fiducia malriposta! Mi commuove la vostra ingenuità, madre – sbotta il figlio con tono pungente, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello indagatore di lei.  
-So quel che dico, non sono affatto un'ingenua come sostieni – insiste Frigga, senza scomporsi –Le tenebre hanno abbandonato il tuo cuore nel momento in cui hai preso la decisione di crescere quella vita dentro di te.  
Le parole spingono Loki a tastare il proprio ventre rigonfio, un gesto protettivo che non sfugge agli occhi attenti della madre.

-Sei pronto ad amare, figlio mio. Non negarti oltre questa meravigliosa esperienza – lo invita, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
Con il cuore in gola, Loki osserva in silenzio quella donna, un tempo amata come una vera madre.  
Avanza discreta Frigga, ogni nuovo passo segna la disfatta della corazza d'odio e rancora indossata da un figlio difficile, a difesa di un animo fragile e bisognoso d'affetto.  
Gli giunge accanto, nella speranza di cogliere un minimo cenno da parte sua che la esorti a stringerlo tra le braccia.  
-Negarmi l'amore? Non mi è più possibile scegliere, non ho armi abbastanza efficaci contro questo blasfemo sentimento! E' l'amore che mi ha sconfitto, l'amore mi ha reso schiavo di un uomo indegno - le confessa il Jotunn in un filo di voce, volgendogli appena una timida occhiata.  
-Perché dici questo? Di quali colpe si è macchiato quest'uomo, da ritenerlo tanto immeritevole? – lo interpella, angosciata da quella dichiarazione.  
-Di arroganza e meschinità. Il mio amore è per lui l'ennesimo trofeo da sfoggiare - le spiega in evidente disagio, chinando il capo sconsolato.  
- Se è questo il pensiero di Fandral, allora farò in modo che domani Odino non acconsenta alla vostra unione. Non temere figlio mio, sarà tuo fratello a prendersi cura di te – lo rassicura lei, mentre gli solleva il viso, di modo poter incrociae il loro sguardo.  
Ma l'aria colpevole ritrovata su quel volto diafano le fa crollare ogni falsa deduzione, si sente mancare il respiro quando infine comprende la verità.  
Non è Fandral ad avergli spezzato il cuore, ben altro nome gridano i suoi occhi smarriti.

-Tu … tu stai parlando di Thor … - sussurra la consorte di Odino, impallidita visibilmente.  
Non fiata Loki, non ne ha il coraggio.  
La colpa di un amore sbagliato diviene ancora più insopportabile, ora che ne vede il riflesso dentro agli occhi della donna che nonostante la rinneghi apertamente, continua a considerare una madre.  
Tace Frigga, confusa dalle lacrime silenziose di un giovane Jotunn, che malgrado i drammatici eventi, continua ad amare come un figlio.  
Il silenzio sussurra comprensione, riporta alla luce l'antico riflesso del loro legame seppellito tra dolore e rabbia, alletta la coscienza di entrambi, trasportando la dolcezza malinconica dei ricordi.  
Ricordi che Frigga legge dagli occhi di Loki e Loki li ritrova in quelli di Frigga.  
E così, come accadeva spesso in un tempo lontano, un figlio impaurito si affida ad una madre premurosa, alla ricerca di protezione.

-Madre, madre mia … aiutami.  
Si spezza la voce del suo protetto, accolto con enfasi contro il petto come se intesse nasconderlo al mondo intero.  
-Sono qui con te. Ci sarò sempre, se vorrai.  
A lungo si estraniano dal tempo e dallo spazio, incatenati in un commosso abbraccio grazie al quale entrambi curano l'animo leso da profondi patimenti, fino a quando bruschi colpi alla porta non spezzano la ritrovata armonia.

-Loki, ho bisogno di parlarti!  
Impetuoso Thor enuncia il suo arrivo, battendo nervosi colpi alla porta a intervalli brevi l'uno dall'altro.  
-Ti supplico, fammi entrare! Concedimi qualche minuto del tuo tempo.  
Il tono insistente con cui richiede il permesso di varcare la soglia sprona Frigga a congedarsi dall'amorevole abbraccio, decisa a lasciare ai due amati figli qualche momento di intimità.  
-E' meglio che io vada adesso – dichiara, mentre accenna un aggraziato inchino -Tuo fratello chiede udienza e non sembra poter aspettare un minuto di più.  
La mano del figlio ritrovato però stringe forte la sua mentre si appresta a lasciare le stanze, una reazione che la porta a interrogarlo con uno sguardo perplesso.  
-Non intendo vederlo, non posso affrontarlo adesso. Non avrei le forze necessarie per respingerlo – le confessa, pallido in volto, l'aria terrorizzata, il respiro affannato.  
-Perché vuoi allontanarlo da te, perché continui a fuggire dall'amore? – è la replica della regina, seguita da altri secchi rintocchi alla porta.  
-Perché lui non mi ama! Il suo cuore batteva per una midgardiana, eppure venne una notte nel mio letto a pretendermi! Io mi fidai di lui, folle e ingenuo mi concessi, ma il vile, sazio di quella passione momentanea, mi abbandonò alla solitudine delle segrete, senza più farmi visita da allora – ribatte Loki, visibilmente provato dai ricordi dolorosi.

-Figlio mio adorato, non giudicare Thor in modo tanto spietato. Sono certa che la sua non sia stata codardia, ma smarrimento. L'amore però ha vinto qualsiasi incertezza, io stessa testimonio un ardore invidiabile nel dichiarare a Odino la volontà di prenderti come suo compagno, sfidandone l'ira e lo sconcerto a testa alta.  
Loki sbarra gli occhi incredulo all'ascolto di quella notizia.  
-Thor ha chiesto a padre la mia mano? – farfuglia confuso.  
Ancora volta quella sera, la saggia sovrana affida i pensieri ad un sorriso benevolo, per poi accomiatarsi con discrezione senza più voltarsi, lieta di aver rinnovato nel cuore del figlio la speranza di credere nei sentimenti.

All'ascolto dei passi leggiadri all'interno, Thor cessa ogni azione e si concentra sul proprio battito emozionato, in modo da gestire la tensione che certamente si alzerà durante l'acceso dibattito con il difficile fratellastro.  
Non può permettersi di perdere il controllo, non è più tempo di commettere errori.  
Con questa fermezza nell'anima, il principe ereditario si prepara ad affrontare la loro ennesima sfida, munito di umiltà, pazienza, fiducia in se stessi e nel loro acerbo sentimento, le sole armi possibili in grado di conquistare la vittoria più onerosa della sua vita: il cuore di Loki.  
La posta in gioco è troppo alta, anche un semplice sguardo mal interpretato rischierebbe di distruggere del tutto qualsiasi illusione di ricucire il loro complesso legame.  
Assorto nelle sue riflessioni, sussulta quando d'improvviso la porta si apre e compare sulla soglia l'esile figura della madre.

-Mi dispiace, non volevo interrompere la vostra visita! – farfuglia imbarazzato.  
Intenerita dal disagio evidente del primogenito, sbiancato e arrossito in goffa alternanza, la regina si affretta a rassicurarlo con un bacio sulla fronte.

-Domani , alle prime luci del mattino, ti attendo nella sala del trono al fianco di Loki. _Siate felici, figli miei_- gli sussurra, addentrandosi nell'oscurità del lungo corridoio senza più voltarsi.

Le sue parole sono brezza gentile all'orecchio dell'erede asgardiano.  
Thor segue con sguardo riconoscente il discreto congedo della madre, poi si appresta a varcare l'ingresso, spalancando con impeto la porta lasciata dalla madre volutamente socchiusa.

Gli occhi sprezzanti di Loki lo trafiggono non appena varca la soglia, ma stoico non demorde e gli si avvicina.  
-Il solito grezzo villano! Non ti ho affatto concesso il permesso di entrare – esordisce glaciale il Jotunn, sforzandosi di apparire contrariato, quando in realtà il cuore gli è balzato in gola al solo rivederlo.  
-Ma non l'hai nemmeno negato espressamente – gli ribatte l'ospite invadente, divertito dalla forzata aggressività con cui lo affronta.  
-Vattene, non sono in vena di discussioni questa sera. Il viaggio di ritorno mi ha molto provato, gradirei riposare - gli giunge immediata la replica pungente.  
L'andatura dell'accusato però prosegue decisa, tanto che l'altro arretra intimorito la sua posizione, fino a quando non si ritrova la schiena contro le mura.  
Pochi passi li distanziano e solo allora Thor si ferma, scrutando l'ostaggio con aria arrogante.  
Pur di sfuggire alle intense iridi del fratellastro, Loki volge una fugace occhiata alla sua sinistra e trattiene il respiro nel notare la vicinanza con l'ampio letto.  
E' arduo per lui mantenere un'espressione sdegnata, rinnegando il cuore che gli grida di gettarsi tra le sue braccia.  
-No, Loki. Non me ne andrò. Non prima di aver chiara la natura del tuo legame con Fandral e dei nostri reciproci sentimenti.  
Un sorriso caloroso veste le labbra carnose del dio asgardiano, accortosi dell'evidente imbarazzo dell'amato dopo il suo fermo enuncio.  
-Fratello mio, la tua sagacia mi sconcerta! Credevo fosse evidente dai numerosi attentati alla tua vita quanto profondo sia il mio odio nei tuoi confronti – sibila l'efferato menzognero, sforzandosi di apparire convincente –E cosa provo per Fandral, dal quale come ben sai aspetto un figlio? Coraggio, prova a immaginare …

-Tu menti – afferma atono Thor, impassibile alla tagliente provocazione –Tu non ami Fandral, tantomeno odi me.  
Loki si stupisce della sicurezza con cui replica al suo sarcasmo; non coglie in lui neanche un lieve segno di stizza, un'ulteriore segno a conferma della sua dichiarazione.  
-Non dirmi che ora hai affinato l'intuito, perché stento a crederci! – sbotta a gran voce, innervosito dallo sguardo insistente che il dio del tuono gli rivolge.  
-Spesso cado in errore a causa della mia ingenuità, ma a volte è proprio quest'istinto a salvarmi dal commetterne ancora – si difende Thor con tono paziente –E' difficile comprendere quando reciti una parte e quando invece ti dimostri sincero, ma in questo momento non ho proprio dubbi a riguardo. Tu menti.  
Forte nelle sue convinzioni, gentile nei modi, Thor accompagna il discorso diretto con audaci carezze tra i capelli dell'infido ingannatore, così assorto in intimi pensieri da restare docile al tocco della sua mano gentile.

-Non capisco! Mi chiedo il motivo di tanta sicurezza …  
Sfugge un ingenuo pensiero dalle labbra del menzognero, del tutto succube dei due specchi di cielo racchiusi nelle iridi del fascinoso asgardiano.  
-Quando i nostri sguardi si legano, l'ombra delle tenebre svanisce dai tuoi occhi e si illuminano come due superbi smeraldi - gli sussurra all'orecchio il fratello -Come potrebbe l'odio generare un tale spettacolo? – gli domanda malizioso a fior di labbra.  
Un brivido lungo la schiena scuote Loki all'udire quella voce roca, sensuale strumento che gli aggredisce la ragione e la sottomette.  
Così vicini, pericolosamente vicini.  
La distanza è minima tanto che i loro respiri ormai si cibano di un'aria resa rovente dal calore dei loro corpi.

-Ebbene non è di certo un segreto l'attrazione fisica tra noi, ma il sentimento è ben altra cosa – farfuglia, privo di quella convinzione che però avrebbe voluto infondere nel tono di voce.  
-So bene cosa provo, sono pronto ad ammetterlo. E tu? – ribatte l'impudente, mentre brucia lo spazio residuo tra i loro toraci, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal volto dell'altro, segnato da un evidente conflitto interiore.  
L'unione istiga il battito dei loro cuori a ritmare in armonia, un altro inesorabile passo verso la verità.

-Io … io non ho null'altro da confessarti.  
La negazione di Loki suona distorta dall'emozione ineluttabile, espressa da una voce spezzata.

-Io amo Fandral …  
La successiva dichiarazione viene confutata dalle folte ciglia nere che calano il sipario su quelle iridi dilatate e dal rossore sulle guance vezzeggiate dalle dita del suo provocatore.

- Io … io non ti amo …  
Ma si smentisce all'istante, tradito dalle sue stesse labbra dischiuse, pronte ad accogliere quelle sopraggiunte dell'altro, dando vita ad un bacio bramato, almeno quanto la sua volontà di respingerlo.

Loki cede da subito all'incontro delle loro lingue, irrinunciabile godimento al punto da mandare all'aria l'orgoglio pur di assaporare la dolcezza della loro danza sensuale.

_Mai è stato tanto sublime il sapore della sconfitta._

Thor nutre il bacio con tutto il suo sincero sentimento, consapevole sia l'unico modo che gli resta per infrangere la spessa barriera emozionale innalzata dall'amato.  
Ed ecco, la sente assottigliarsi ad ogni loro sospiro, si incrina tra i respiri affannati, si disintegra in mille pezzi quando la sua bocca si allontana per qualche istante da quella dell'ostinato, per poi tornare a riprenderla e ritrovarla altrettanto bramosa di ricongiungersi.

_Mai è stato così appagante il gusto della vittoria._

Il figlio di Odino assaggia tutta la rabbia del Jotunn, costretto a crollare alla passione senza più possibilità di lottare per il proprio onore, gusta la sua paura, tra saliva e lacrime saccheggiate dai suoi occhi chiusi.  
-Queste tue labbra sono il veleno della mia ragione – gli confessa il Jotunn, schiavo del retrogusto agrodolce di una passione che lo intimorisce e lo rende indifeso, dipendente da un uomo desiderato più delle sue ambizioni.

_La condanna della mente, la salvezza del cuore._

-Posso garantirti lo stesso delle tue – si difende l'accusato, tra piccoli nuovi baci pretesi ed estorti –Ti amo Loki, ti amo tanto da perdere il senno! - gli confessa, stringendolo con ardore tra le braccia.  
-Non dire eresie! Hai baciato quella donna davanti a me, e ancora cerchi di convincermi che non sei innamorato di lei? – ribatte Loki, gridandogli contro tutto il proprio risentimento.  
Il cuore di Thor si strazia all'ascolto del pianto disperato dell'amato fratello, accoccolatosi sul suo petto per non mostrargli il volto alterato dalla sofferenza.  
-La tua insicurezza ti ha portato ancora una volta a travisare la realtà! Fu Jane a chiedermi un ultimo bacio d'addio, un dono che non volli negarle, dopo aver subito le tue scelleratezze! – protesta a gran voce, sfinito da continue insinuazioni contorte –Come puoi credere che un bacio del genere possa essere minimamente paragonabile a tutto questo? Come puoi aver dimenticato quanta emozione c'era nell'aria, durante la nostra notte di passione?  
-Intendi quella notte in cui consumasti la nostra relazione clandestina con la vergogna negli occhi? La tua codardia mi costrinse a reprimere il piacere dell'atto, compromesso da quell'orrenda maschera di ferro che non volli rimuovermi! – gli rammenta Loki, così furioso da riprendere l'immediato contatto tra i loro sguardi.  
-Va bene, su questo non posso certo darti torto, ma ero spaventato da sentimenti allora incomprensibili! Se questa sera sono qui, è per chiederti un'ultima occasione, in cui poterti dimostrare che non ho più paura del nostro amore! – dichiara Thor, prendendogli il volto alterato dalla collera tra le sue grandi mani.

-In che modo mai potresti arrivare a … convincermi?  
Il pianto di Loki cessa non appena legge la risposta dagli occhi cristallini dell'amato, trasale quando si sente afferrare per la vita con impeto inatteso e si lascia sollevare, confuso dalla rapidità con cui le azioni si susseguono.  
Gli sfugge un timido verso dalle labbra quando l'irruente corteggiatore lo distende tra le lenzuola di raso, vorrebbe gridare di fermarsi, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola alla vista del suo petto denudato in gran fretta della tonaca, gettata a terra come un vecchio straccio di cui disfarsi.  
Gli occhi sfuggono alla visione di quegli addominali scolpiti e gli seguono d'istinto le mani, abili e leste a sfilare la cintura e il resto del vestiario, ritrovandosi in poco tempo ad ammirarne il corpo bronzeo, perfezione estetica degna di un dio quale lui è.  
Il cuore è un martello vigoroso nel petto, lo sente ritmare irregolare una passione che non è più in grado di gestire, nel momento in cui Thor lo segue sul letto e gli solleva la veste candida, bramoso di osservare il suo ventre inseminato.  
-Non temere per il tuo bambino, sarò attento e gentile - gli bisbiglia, mentre con delicatezza lo invita a girarsi su un fianco e si adagia alle sue spalle, baciandogli la schiena candida esibita dall'ampia scollatura.  
Loki freme di paura e desiderio al percepire la durezza dell'erezione di Thor sfiorargli i glutei, il profondo conflitto tra lussuria e orgoglio gli stordisce la ragione, assopita del tutto all'arrivo di un caloroso abbraccio.

-Non tremare … non ti farò alcun male …  
Cullato dalle parole del compagno, sospira e chiude gli occhi, mentre accoglie le sue mani tra le proprie e le lascia scivolare tra le sue cosce, dove poi le esorta a vezzeggiare il suo membro già rigonfio, gemendo per l'intenso godimento che ne trae da subito.  
Al sentire le prime gocce perlacee tra le dita, Thor sospende le audaci attenzioni e con fermezza gli solleva una gamba, di modo da ancorarla tra le sue.

-Questa notte io ti affido il mio cuore, mio diletto – dichiara l'asgardiano, posando le sue labbra bollenti sul collo delicato dell'amato.  
Baci sulla pelle e parole di eterno amore, preliminari sublimi per il Jotunn, stordito talmente dal piacere, da tollerare senza un singolo lamento il dolore inevitabile della penetrazione.  
Con devota premura, Thor guadagna spazio tra le sue carni senza forzare mai i tempi, librando nell'aria la propria soddisfazione solo quando si insinua del tutto in lui.  
Estasiati dall'unione dei loro corpi, i due amanti si stringono l'uno all'altro, le loro dita si intrecciano teneramente, le loro anime sono pronte a divenire un'unica essenza.  
Gli affondi di Thor sono dolci e insieme decisi, abile amante si muove in Loki, appagando entrambi ad un ritmo costante.  
Senza alcuna fretta sazia il reciproco desiderio di completarsi in un unico essere con spinte regolari e carezzevoli, gemendo con l'amante in naturale sintonia.  
Sentirlo dentro di lui è per Loki fonte di immenso godimento, tanto da dover volgere il viso sul soffice guanciale per reprimere la voglia di gridare il proprio benessere.  
Ma le movenze dell'esperto compagno continuano impietose, sfidano le sue ultime barriere razionali e infine anche il pudore viene spazzato via, gemendo a gran voce all'apice del piacere.  
La schiena gli si inarca tanta è la violenza dell'orgasmo che lo travolge, eccitante visione che conduce anche Thor al picco del godimento dopo poche altre spinte, spargendo il caldo seme dentro di lui.

Le lenzuola si imbrattano del loro umori, del sudore e del profumo della loro smisurata cupidigia, sovrastate unicamente dall'intensa fragranza di incensi.  
Il silenzio cala assieme all'oscurità, vittoriosa sulla tenue della stanza orfana dell'ultima fiammella di una candela.

Gradualmente i respiri tornano regolari, unici suoni percepibili per lunghi minuti, fino a quando un leggero fruscio delle lenzuola umide spezza l'assenza assoluta di vibrazioni.  
-Non mi importa di chi sia il bambino che porti in grembo. Prometto di essere un padre attento e protettivo, se mi concedi l'onore di crescerlo insieme a te - giura Thor, rassettando l'intimo giaciglio di modo da riparare entrambi dal freddo notturno.  
Parole protettive, parole d'amore eterno.  
Leggiadro Loki si volta e appoggia il viso tra l'incavo del collo e la larga spalla dell'amato, finalmente sazio delle certezze tanto cercate.

-Se avrai la forza di affrontare padre e dichiarare quanto hai detto, allora accetterò – gli bisbiglia con voce impastata, intorpidito dalle carezze dell'ignaro genitore.  
-Non chiedo altro, mio diletto.  
Una nuova promessa sincera viene stretta ancora una volta nella menzogna.  
Il signore degli inganni sorride nella fitta oscurità, lieto di aver ricevuto anche l'ultima prova agognata, senza averla dovuta pretendere.  
Sfamata l'ingordigia del proprio cuore tormentato, posa le mani sul grembo rigonfio e lascia che le dolci attenzioni del fratello lo conducano in un sereno sonno senza sogni.

L'ansia di ricongiungersi al suo promesso sprona Fandral a varcare con irruenza le ampie porte della sala di Hliðskjál, tanto che la guardia deve gridare a pieni polmoni, affinchè si enunci al sovrano il suo arrivo.  
Il leggendario guerriero prosegue a rapide falcate fino a quando, a pochi metri dai sovrani , l'istinto gli suggerisce di smorzare la sua esuberanza.

Qualcosa non torna.  
Lo deduce dall'aria cupa di Odino e da quella assorta della consorte, lo legge dagli occhi furiosi di Lady Sif affiancatasi silenziosa al suo arresto, lo confermano le espressioni di sconcerto di Volstagg e Hogun, appoggiati a delle colonne verso metà dell'ampio salone.

E poi li vede.  
Thor e Loki, mano nella mano, _insieme._

La collera cresce a dismisura, ma serra la mascella e si impone tolleranza, deciso a non rovinare nulla di quel giorno tanto importante.  
Si inginocchia con eleganza, la mano si posa sul petto, imposta un tono greve e a gran voce dichiara la proposta di fidanzamento.

-Mio signore, sono qui a chiedervi di benedire l'unione tra me e Loki, affinchè nostro figlio possa crescere amato e rispettato come si deve a un futuro principe di Asgard.  
Lo sguardo si posa severo sul suo futuro sposo rimasto al fianco del fratello, nonostante l'enuncio ufficiale, per poi tornare a scrutare il sovrano asgardiano, in attesa del responso.  
-Non avrei nulla da obiettare riguardo alla tua richiesta, non fosse appena avvenuta l'illuminante conversazione con mio figlio, che tu pretendi in sposo.  
L'inaspettata sentenza fredda il guerriero asgardiano, d'istinto cerca dagli occhi dell'amato una risposta che non tarda ad arrivare.  
-Non sarai i tu a prenderti cura di mio figlio– sibila l'infido ingannatore –Sarà suo padre a farlo, da oggi in poi.

-IO SONO IL PADRE! – sbotta Fandral, alzatosi di scatto all'ascolto delle sue arcane parole, ma la mano dell'amica gli stringe con vigore un braccio e lo costringe a restarle accanto.  
-No. Non lo sei – lo zittisce in malo modo il Jotunn.

Il guerriero asgardiano non è il solo a restare sconvolto dalla sibillina spiegazione, anche Thor appare ai presenti visibilmente stupito, voltatosi con un'aria interrogativa verso il fratello.  
-E' Thor il padre naturale. Sarà lui a prendersi questa responsabilità.

Silenzio.

I volti di Volstagg e Hogun assumono la tonalità delle colonne d'alabastro sulle quali si devono poggiare di peso poiché le gambe rischiano di cedere, così anche Sif barcolla sul posto, amareggiata da una notizia alla quale ha voluto non credere fino a quel momento.  
-Cosa hai detto? – domanda Fandral dopo qualche istante –Loki, non capisco perché mai mentire proprio adesso! – grida sconvolto, mentre scandaglia le espressioni dei sovrani, in cerca di supporto.  
Ma Odino resta impassibile, la regina abbozza un sorriso, atteggiamenti che non donano allo sventurato asgardiano alcuna solidarietà.  
-Non mento affatto, non più – ribatte in un filo di voce il dio del caos, volgendo uno sguardo languido al neo compagno, visibilmente emozionato.  
E d'improvviso Fandral sguscia dalla salda presa della guerriera e furioso si precipita dal menzognero, in cerca di una lesta vendetta.  
-Fandral, no! – lo richiama all'ordine Sif, un monito del tutto ignorato dall'amico, accecato dalla rabbia.  
-TU! Tu non hai un briciolo di dignità, pronto a giacere con un uomo che disprezzavi fino a qualche ora prima, pur di ottenere la riabilitazione a Palazzo! – inveisce, urlando contro l'infedele amante, ormai a poca distanza da lui.  
Le ingiurie sono gravi, almeno quanto le lesioni al cuore, provocate da un amore non corrisposto.  
-Posso comprendere il tuo sgomento e accettare la tua rabbia, ma non ti permetto di parlare in questo modo al mio promesso! – irrompe la voce altera del principe ereditario.  
Tornato sufficientemente lucido, Thor si pone ad ostacolo tra Fandral e Loki, giusto in tempo a soccorrere il fratello da un'aggressione fisica da parte del pretendente respinto.  
-Sei un ingenuo a pensare di aver conquistato il suo cuore spietato! Non comprendi il suo piano? E' così evidente! Userà suo figlio per ambire al trono un domani! Non puoi permettergli di regnare su Asgard, nemmeno sotto la tua costante tutela! – lo ragguaglia Fandral.  
-Come osi ergerti al di sopra delle scelte di un futuro re? Non spetta a te giudicare le mie azioni! – ribatte stizzito il primogenito di Odino.

Occhi negli occhi i due rivali in amore si fronteggiano in una tacita battaglia in difesa del reciproco onore, sotto lo sguardo sospettoso dei presenti in sala e del loro brusio generale carico di sgomento.  
Un mormorio che diviene clamore quando Loki si avvicina al fratello e senza una parola gli prende una mano tra le sue, chinando il capo al cospetto del sovrano.  
Un segno di sottomissione, un segnale forte dato dal principe ribelle, capace di convincere il cuore del padre, finalmente sicuro della sua rinnovata fedeltà.

-_Sei solo una squallida puttana_! – lo insulta Fandral.  
Fuori di sé alla vista di quel gesto diplomatico, assurdo quanto l'improvvisa complicità con il fratellastro, innalza un braccio, deciso a colpire il volto del traditore, ma l'aggressione viene sventata dalla prontezza di riflessi di Thor, ancora una volta intervenuto tra i due antichi complici d'intrighi.  
-Non devi azzardarti a sfiorarlo! – lo minaccia il rivale.  
Stringe i denti Fandral, tollerando senza un lamento la ferrea presa, mentre affronta fiero lo sguardo sprezzante di Loki.

-Basta così! – interviene infine Odino, irritato dall'acceso confronto tra i figli e il valoroso spadaccino.  
La voce tonante del re porta ogni suddito presente a rivolgergli piena attenzione.  
Così vale anche per i principi e il guerriero, in rispettoso silenzio non appena udito la voce tonante del sovrano, in fremente attesa che si pronunci sulla spinosa questione.  
-Un padre non può certo esimersi dal suo sacro dovere. Per questo motivo,_Thor, sarai tu a vegliare sul figlio di Loki e prenderti cura di entramb_i. Così il re ha deciso – enuncia in tono imperioso il re di Asgard.

-Questa è una follia! – protesta a gran voce Fandral, per poi volgere con sgarbo le spalle ai sovrani, dileguandosi dalla sala senza porre i dovuti ossequi.  
Odino segue con sguardo di rimprovero la lesta dipartita del guerriero, ma la mano rassicurante della regina si posa dolcemente sulla sua, in richiesta di un consulto.  
-Lascia che vada, dovrà farsene una ragione – gli suggerisce, radiosa per la ritrovata serenità interiore.  
-Come del resto tutti noi – conclude il sovrano a denti stretti, mentre osserva i due promessi abbracciarsi con trasporto.  
Thor stringe a sé il complicato compagno, talmente euforico per la notizia inattesa, da perdonargli l'ennesimo sotterfugio.  
Loki si bea della sua premurosa protezione, lieto di avergli potuto confessare il suo segreto, divenuto un fardello troppo grande da sostenere in solitudine.  
Presto anche Lady Sif, Volstagg e Hogun, abbandonano la sala furiosi, seppure dopo essersi congedati in modo appropriato, ma i due principi ne ignorano il gelido gesto di stizza.

Tutto quello di cui Thor abbisogna è racchiuso dentro a due iridi verdi pregne di fascinoso mistero.

Loki. L'uomo che ama.  
Così fragile, eppure così letale.

Il loro amore è il volo leggiadro di una farfalla, dolce e gentile, ma insidioso, dal quale nasce una lieve brezza in un giorno di apparente quiete, che potrebbe un domani dare origine ai più veementi uragani del regno.

Ma cos'è l'amore se non un enigma irrisolvibile?  
Loki gli sorride con una luce incantevole negli occhi mentre si appropria delle sue labbra con dolcezza.  
Niente ha più importanza, ormai.

Fine.

_Grazie a chi ha seguito questa storia,__  
__lettori vecchi e nuovi mi hanno supportata fino ad oggi.__  
__A chi mi ha dedicato parole meravigliose nelle recensioni, a chi mi ha suggerito canzoni divenute grande fonte di ispirazione.__  
__Senza di voi questa storia si sarebbe arenata dopo un solo capitolo, sconfortata com'ero dopo le mie disavventure per Darkshines.__  
__Siete i miei angeli custodi, e a voi tutti vi dedico il lieto fine di questa storia, complessa più della precedente, perché più introspettiva.__  
__Spero la teniate nei vostri cuori per un po', sarebbe un regalo di inestimabile valore.__  
__Un abbraccio virtuale commosso,__  
__Lara._


End file.
